Everything is Possible, Even the Impossible
by fan girl 666
Summary: When Dabi ends up pregnant by a certain winged hero she goes into hiding to protect her baby. But when a past enemy finds her it causes the heroes to get involved and Dabi to face not only her past but also the father of her child.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the My Hero Academia Universe, this story is purely for fun and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Golden cat-like eyes followed Dabi from the shadows as the flame user explained to Spinner what he had done wrong.

"You're still using too many weapons at once," Dabi sighed gesturing to mound of sharp blades that were impossibly fused together on a single sword handle. "Maybe you should consider breaking it up and using a single sword instead."

Spinners face flushed a deeper shade of green. "Stain used multiple blades at once and he got the job done."

"You're not Stain!" Dabi yelled fed up with the Spinners attitude towards her attempts to help him only to regret it a moment later at the hurt that flashed through the lizard's eyes.

Sliding out of her hiding spot Himiko skipped silently over to Dabi grabbing the older woman by the arm and hugging her before things had a chance to escalate any further.

"Da~bi," she giggled sweetly noticing her prey freeze up slightly before relaxing when Dabi realized who it was exactly who was hugging her. "Tomura wants to see you."

Dabi sighed and with a quick head pat and a 'thanks brat' she left the two to go see find out whatever it was that Shigaraki wanted this time. As soon as the cremation user was out of sight Spinner turned to Himiko surprised to see that there was a soft smile on her face. Knowing that the transformation user had been watching Dabi just as closely as he had Spinner felt she was the perfect person to bring up his concerns to.

"Am I crazy or is something wrong with her?" Spinner asked wrapping his sword up making plans to hide it somewhere so Dabi couldn't break it apart.

"Silly Spinner," Himiko giggled. "We're all crazy here."

"Maybe but Dabi is going the extra mile lately," the pink haired swordsman said pointing one finger accusingly at Himiko. "And I don't tell me I'm imagining things cause you've been stalking her too much not to see it also."

"Rude." Himiko pouted sticking her tongue out slightly.

"Look she's training me to fight better," Spinner said pointing towards the pile of mud Twice had made of the cremation user so that the real Dabi could observe the fight from a safe distance. "Helping the Boss make plans, meditating with Twice and she even had Giran teach her how to take care of Compress's arm before he took off. It's. Not. Normal."

"Well she hasn't been helping me with anything," Himiko fibbed knowing that Dabi was, in fact, doing the same thing for her that she was with Spinner.

Truthfully the only difference in their training was Himiko was being taught how to kill more quickly and quietly so that any infiltration missions she was sent on could go more smoothly. Truthfully Himiko preferred more up close and brutal tactics when it came to fighting but she was starting to see the benefits when Dabi compared her to a ninja. Ninjas were awesome and much cooler than when she had to fake being yakuza member for that bastard Overhaul.

Spinner gave her a knowing look. "Listen at first I thought that after the Meta Army thing and how sick she was afterwards Dabi was just being cautious but now I'm starting to worry that something is seriously wrong."

That got Himiko's attention and her yellow eyes zeroed in on Spinner like a laser beam. "Wrong how?"

"I don't want to be the one to say it, but what if Dabi is … you know dying."

Himiko felt the blood in her body suddenly turning ice cold.

"That's not … she wouldn't …"

"I know you heard Ujiko trying to get information from Giran about her same as me," Spinner said looking uncomfortable now. "Dabi's quirk is dangerous, one wrong move and -"

Spinner didn't even get a chance to finish before he found himself pinned to the floor by the blonde one of her knives dangerously at his throat.

"Dabi. Is. Fine." The blonde hissed pressing the blade a little harder and drawing blood.

The two stayed like that staring hard at each other neither willing to back down until they heard a cough. Turning towards the door they saw Twice standing there with only a bandana covering his lower face.

"Mr. Compress is back! Gross, he brought vegetables." Twice announced before coughing and taking a deep breath to collect himself like Dabi had shown him to these last few weeks. "Giran is with him and trying to break up a fight between the Boss and Dabi."

The pair instantly separated and got up Himiko taking the time to kick Spinner in the shin hard before skipping out of the training room intent on finding Dabi and getting answers out of her just so she could prove Spinner wrong once and for all.

"And I keep telling you not to get a big head," Dabi hissed from the other side of Giran as the broker tried to keep the pair separated. "Just because you beat Re-Destro and barely I might add doesn't mean you can break into Tartarus."

Shigaraki glared at the woman who had become second in command in all but name since Kurogiri got captured. "Don't question me, I'm the leader here Ugly not you."

"Yeah the stupid leader who's going to get him and his party all killed on a suicide mission." Dabi sneered back.

"Ok children that's enough," Giran said stepping in now and looking at Shigaraki seriously. "Listen, kid, I would love nothing more than to help you but Dabi's right. Beating a prick like Yotsubashi by the skin of your teeth doesn't mean you can break into the most secure prison in Japan."

"But we need to get Kurogiri back," Tomura argued. "He knew the most about Sensei's network other then Ujiko."

"Which is why I was here to tell you that in a few months he's going on trial," the businessman smiled widely showing off the new gold tooth he had made for himself from the melted down from ring that was once Re-Destro's family crest. "We have time to make a plan and bust the good bartender out if you can calm down."

This news seemed to pacify Shigaraki enough that Giran could move away from in between the pair giving Dabi a stern look as he did. "And you, stop antagonizing the brat, I know it can be fun to get him worked up sometimes but right now isn't one of them."

Dabi clenched her fists and nodded knowing that right now she couldn't risk pissing Giran off, she needed him.

Shigaraki noticed the change in attitude and smirked. "Your daddy issues are showing."

"Says the Creep who got a little teary eyed just now at the mention of his beloved Sensei," Dabi replied running her middle finger down her face.

Shiaragki flushed a violent shade of red and reached for the flame user grabbing her coat with all five fingers and decaying it instantly. Normally the destruction of anything Dabi's would make him happy but Tomura was shocked by the look of sheer terror that made its way to the cremation users face. Using the split-second of disbelief to her advantage Dabi let her hand fly out and deliver a hard-painful slap hard to Shigaraki's face.

Stepping back in case he tried to grab her again Dabi hugged herself and tried to squash down the flames of her quirk all the while glaring at the shocked face of Shigaraki as he held his face from where she had just hit him hissing venomously at him.

"Don't you **ever** touch me again."

Turning on her heel Dabi quickly made her escape from the room passed the stunned faces of her comrades.

* * *

**Notes**

**Not sure when I'll have a chance to update next but I'm aiming for the next two weeks.**

**In the mean time it would really mean a lot to me if you would review and tell me what you think of my story so far. This is my second My Hero Academia story and the first time I've ever gender bended a character like Dabi so feed back would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the My Hero Academia Universe, this story is purely for fun and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2

"What the hell was that?" Shigaraki grumbled as he rubbed his now red cheek.

Giran sighed and lit up a cigarette looking at the League of Villains young leader. "She hasn't told you I take it, honestly that girl."

Spinner nudged Himiko in the arm. "See I told you I wasn't crazy."

"Told me what." The decay user hissed unhappy that Dabi was once again keeping something from him. It was like her early secret meetings with that so-called hero Hawks, except this time there wasn't anything Shigaraki could make use of.

"Look, after you destroyed the Meta Army, I took over some of their business ventures same as when you put Overhaul out of commission," Giran explained taking a long drag of his cigarette looking at the metal hand that served as a permanent reminder of that pompous bastard Yotsubashi. "Unfortunately, the encounter also made me realize that I can't trust my people as much as I thought I could so I made Dabi a deal."

Shigaraki's face turned a vivid shade of red, perfectly camouflaging where Dabi had just slapped him "Are you seriously fucking poaching one of my best fighters to help you run your shitty business because you're too afraid of your own people!"

"Hey it's not like you aren't getting anything out of this arrangement," Giran assured a little offended by the accusation. "I just need her for like a year -"

"A YEAR!"

"– tops to help me weed out the worst from the bad and most of what I'm paying her is getting funnelled right back to you brats."

"How much are we talking exactly?" Spinner asked suspiciously not feeling all that thrilled that the only person here besides himself with some common sense was leaving.

"Aside from money I'm paying her Dabi gets first pick of the people to recruit for the League, whether they become permeant members or not is up to you lot," Giran explained noticing how Shigaraki's eyes lit up at the mention of new members.

Say what you would about their relationship but Giran knew that when it came to picking members Dabi's opinion mattered more then Shigaraki let on. "And if I can get it for you pretty much anything your little blackened hearts could want is on the table. Including the best prosthetics, I can get my hands on for Compress since we now share a common need for them."

"So Dabi's not dying?" Twice said ignoring everything the broker had just said and asked the question that had been worrying him since he walked in on Himiko and Spinner.

"Dying?"

Giran just gave a deep laugh and shook his head. "No Jin she's not dying."

"Then why's she been working us like her own freaking army of toy soldiers?!" Spinner complained not noticing when Himiko used his outburst to sneak away after Dabi.

"You idiot," Giran said looking at the swordsmen surprised that these brats weren't able to see what Dabi was doing. Not that it should shock him though given how twisted each of them had grown up to be. "That girls the leader of your little squad and wants to make sure that none of you die before she has a chance to come back."

Taking another drag of the cigarette Giran thought back to when he first met Dabi in that alleyway standing over the burning corpse of her first kill blue eyes hollow and dead as she kicked it over and over again. "See when I found her the girl was dead, sure Dabi may have walked and talked and made one hell of a resource for me but make no mistake she wasn't really _alive_ till she met all of you, even Shigaraki here who annoys her most of the time."

"It's creepy when you talk like that," Shigaraki shuddered looking uncomfortable at the thought of Dabi actually liking him, it was at times like this that he missed Kurogiri. "You're not actually her dad you know."

Giran snorted at the thought of being a father, much less one to Dabi. "Me, naw I'm more like her uncle, the one who knows what skeletons are in his precious niece's closet."

"So, you know Dabi's name?" the League's leader asked looking more interested now hoping that maybe he could pry some information out of the broker since Dabi was locked up tighter than Sensei's cell in Tartarus.

"Sure, its Dabi," Giran smirked. "Helped her pick it out myself."

"Not that one," Shigaraki huffed looking irritated. "I mean her real name."

Giran thought about the name Dabi used to go by and gave Shigaraki a stern look. "Kid that is her name, the one you want has a lot of baggage attached to it that I don't think you're ready for."

Looking like he wanted to argue Giran just threw his cigarette down and crushed it beneath his shoe just like he was doing with this conversation. "Now I brought a bounty of food that needs to be cooked so who's the best chef we got in this joint?"

Twice raised one hand. "Normally that would be Dab- hey where did Himiko go?"

Dabi took a slow sip of water as she tried to calm down after what had just happened. Usually, she would just go into the woods with the axe Twice had found their first day here and chop down a bunch of wood for her to burn later when it got cold but that wasn't the best idea anymore.

Putting her hand on her abdomen Dabi tried to push away the memories that had been keeping her up these last couple of weeks and tried to figure out what she should do next.

"Now this is interesting,"

Dabi wiped around to see who exactly had followed her to this small back room that she had claimed as her own personal hiding place when she felt her hand instinctually catch on fire. Seeing the bright blue flames that had previously been held against her abdomen Dabi immediately used the remainder of her water to douse them before they had a chance to spread any further and hurting what she was trying so hard to protect.

Mr. Compress stood their signature mask off for once showing those brown eyes of his as they sparkled mischievously. "Truly, a few things are starting to make sense."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Dabi said trying to shrug off what had just happened.

"Now, now please don't insult me by lying," the magician said wiggling his finger at Dabi like she was a small misbehaving child. "I wondered what Giran brought that sent you into such a panic on his last visit but now I think I know what it was. So, tell me how far along are you Dabi?"

"I don't know -"

"Tatsuo," Mr. Compress said sternly shocking Dabi completely to the core with the use of her birth name. "I won't ask again when it's so obvious that your -"

"Pregnant."

The pair turned and now saw that Himiko had found them and was staring at Dabi in shock.

"I … I …" Dabi stammered feeling the wall she had built up over the numerous years crack a little as she looked into Himiko's excited eyes and knew she couldn't lie anymore, no matter how much she may have wanted to. "Listen you can't tell anyone. I can't … no one can know do you understand me."

"But Dabi," Himiko whined looking at the older woman excitedly clapping her hands as she bounced from one foot to another. "Your gonna be a mom."

Compress noticed Dabi's breathing speed up as terror flickered across her face and quickly grabbed a stool for her to sit on before she could faint.

"This has to do with your father doesn't it?" Mr. Compress asked concerned for the woman.

Dabi looked at up towards the magician giving the compression user his first look into the girl's fragile emotional state. Whatever Endeavor had done to his daughter now placed him on the same list that held Overhaul's name.

"How long have you known?"

"Since High End," Mr. Compress answered. "It wasn't hard to piece together after that."

"High End, what does Dabi's attack on Endeavor have to do with …. oh," Himiko said finally piecing everything they were saying together. "Endeavors your dad."

"No," Dabi yelled slamming one hand on the table causing the pair to wince at the sound. "He's a sperm donor, he ruined my life, he killed …."

"Endeavor's how you got your scars isn't he," Mr. Compress interrupted afraid that Dabi's anger could lead her to do exactly what she was trying to avoid when she threw water on herself just moments ago. "My my I knew he wasn't the best of men but hurting his own child, even that's low."

"It wasn't just the scars was it?" Himiko said solemnly feeling like Dabi was still keeping something hidden from them. "You lost something else to, didn't you?"

Dabi's head started to pound as the voices from the past started to fill her mind.

'_Prototype'_

'_What did you really think that I could actually love a girl like you?'_

'_**Weakling' **_

'_Stop acting like your father Tatsuo!'_

'_**FAILURE!'**_

Dabi finally felt the wall she had built up start to crumble a little beneath the cruel words that haunted her allowing a few tears to escape. "He was so mad and just kept yelling, telling me that if I couldn't protect … if I couldn't protect Shouto then I was more of a disappointment then he thought I was,"

Grabbed her hair Dabi tried to hide the tears behind her hands not wanting to show any weakness again like she had **that** day. "I snapped and I … my quirk just … "

'_I'm sorry but the damage was to great, there is most likely no chance of you ever being able to conceive again.'_

Himiko quickly moved foreword pushing Mr. Compress away and pulling Dabi into a hug like Big Sis Magne used to give them after they had nightmare following Kamino Ward. To his credit, the magician said nothing about being shoved and instead just stood letting anger he hadn't felt since waking up after Overhaul had taken his arm and killed Magne begin to start to grow inside his heart again.

"It's ok you don't have to say anymore," Himiko assured the older woman running her hands through Dabi's hair. "We understand."

"I don't want to leave I swear, but this baby," Dabi wept placing her hand over the spot where her baby rested safe and unaware of the monsters that lay waiting for it in the outside world. "I have to protect them, no matter what even if I die."

Knowing that there was nothing they could say that could make Dabi feel better the pair just stood like silent guardians over their comrade letting her cry some of the tears that she had no doubt been holding inside for who knows how many years.

The truly frightening thing was that they both realized at this moment was how much Dabi, a woman whose heart ran as cold as her flames did hot, wanted to stay with their small family. It wasn't that Dabi hadn't shown how dedicated she had been to them numerous times, but rather than stay with them the cremation user preferred to wander free bringing back treats and information whenever she returned.

But this small innocent life growing inside her changed everything, they marked the temporary end, or perhaps even a permanent end, of Dabi's career as a villain. Not to mention the revenge that Dabi desired against her own father might never come to pass because already the baby was taking up a bigger and bigger space in Dabi's heart with each passing day.

Himiko and Mr. Compress shared a silent look of understanding between them each knowing that if it came down to it and Dabi decided to leave the League in favour of protecting her child then the two would, with heavy hearts allow her to leave in peace. Instead, they would carry on in Dabi's place and exact her hell forged vengeance for her presenting Endeavors severed head to her on a silver platter because they knew that if the roles were reversed Dabi would do no less for them.

* * *

**Notes**

**Second chapter and I hope I lived up to everyone's expectations for the direction this story is currently taking. More about Dabi's passed will be revealed later on but I would appreciate it if you want to tell me about what you think happened between her and Endeavor.**

**I would also like to say to anyone who has read the latest chapter of BNHA that I know what happened to Shigaraki and wrote this before I read that. Next chapter we're gonna have some more League bonding moments hopefully and maybe a slight time skip.**

**As for Dabi's name being Tatsuo I'm not gonna lie, I looked up like a ton of names and felt this one suited her the best so I hope you like it.**

**Tatsuo – Japanese for Female Dragon. I've been told that Tatsuko is actually the correct way of translating this but then I realized that Endeavor giving his daughter a more masculine sounding name also sounded right.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the My Hero Academia Universe, this story is purely for fun and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jin Bubaigawara, or more commonly know as Twice leaned against the wall arms crossed and wondered if his mind had been playing tricks on him again. After Giran's question on who could cook best amongst the League Jin immediately offered up Dabi's name only to notice that his beautiful Himiko had disappeared when he hadn't been looking.

So, he along with the other members immediately set out looking for the two wayward females before they as Shigaraki said '_steal the food and turn it into some gross mess again_'.

Jin chuckled a little when he heard that, it was the same thing Tomura said every time Dabi cooked something since she usually actually tried to make him eat something healthy. As it turned out to no one's great surprise Shigaraki abhorred anything healthy making Jin curious how he lived so long on a diet of instant noodles and snacks.

Images of Kurogiri using his warp gate quirk to sneak small bits of fruits and vegetables into Tomura's meals filled Jin until he came across the two, he was looking for hugging and laughing without care well the magician of their group looked on fondly. Catching Mr. Compress's eye Jin had wanted to ask what was going on but the magician instead shook his head and raised one finger silently asking for the duplication user to stay quiet for the time being.

Which is how Jin now ended up leaning against the wall waiting for it to be safe enough for him to show himself and wondering why Dabi didn't smile more.

"Hey,"

It wasn't like Dabi didn't wasn't pretty, her scars gave her character and although she wasn't as pretty as Himiko Dabi was still very beautiful. And unlike most women he had met outside the League who relied only on their looks, Dabi used her wit and fighting abilities to captivate people's attention.

"Hey Twice,"

Not to mention Dabi was actually really kind under all her sarcasm and fury, she was just so different from the ever compassionate Himiko or nurturing Big Sis Magne were that it took you to look really close see it. Jin had come to see it after watching Dabi burn a promising potential member alive after the man had thrown a bottle at Jin's head on one of his bad days before complaining that he was too loud and the League already had enough of those.

Tomura had been so mad after that that the ensuing argument had drawn Jin out of his madness and he and the other members had begun a small betting pool with their supplies as a result.

"TWICE!"

Suddenly yanked out of his thoughts Jin looked and realized that Spinner had arrived with Tomura and Giran well he had been standing there thinking.

"Hi guys," Jin smiled waving at the three. "Did you find them yet?"

"Find who?" Himiko's angelic voice asked causing Jin to jump and turn around to see her, Dabi and Mr. Compress now looking out at them from the doorframe.

"There you are," Tomura huffed looking rather annoyed that they had searched the entire house. "Come on Giran brought food and I'm hungry."

"Ah, so that's what you had me use my quirk on." Mr. Compress said placing his usual smiling mask back over his face.

"Hey don't act like its such burden, I brought you booze," Giran remarked looking at the three of them having a pretty good idea what had happened judging by the darker flush on Dabi's cheeks.

As if on cue a few of the League members stomachs rumbled reminding them that they hadn't eaten any today since Giran was bringing them new supplies. The three more excitable members immediately took off towards the kitchen hoping to score some snacks before Tomura had a chance to hide them away for himself well Giran and Mr. Compress followed behind at a much more leisurely pace discussing new materials for their prosthetic limbs.

Leaving only Tomura and Dabi standing there.

"Your leaving," Shigaraki stated not bothering to hide his displeasure with the news. "When."

Dabi shrugged. "End of the week."

Two days, in two days Dabi would be leaving them and who knows if she would come back.

"You know," Tomura growled red eyes bright with anger. "Normal people give their employers two weeks notice, not two days."

Dabi smirked as she leaned against the wall. "Since when have we ever been normal Boss."

"Is this why you've been avoiding any planning recently." Tomura accused caught between wanting to tear his hair out at the cremation users' attitude and grabbing her again to demand some real answers not buying Giran's story for a moment.

However, the phantom sting from where Dabi had slapped him earlier gave Tomura pause so instead, he decided to mimic her and lean back against the wall.

"Can't spill what you don't know," Dabi said knowing that if the heroes got their hands on her they would try and extract every bit of information about the League from her, they would probably even use her baby as leverage to do so. "I'm leaving Mr. Compress in charge of the Vanguard by the way."

"Will you put that pet hero of yours to the test if you're captured?" Tomura challenged not planning on losing to Dabi this time in their ongoing battle of wills.

Dabi froze at the mention of Hawks, if she was being honest with herself the cremation user had no plan's on seeing the hero ever again. "I'm just covering the bases and making sure that the League is safe."

If what Giran had said was true and Kurogiri would be moved for trial soon then Shigaraki could understand why Dabi would not want to risk them getting the warp gate user back. "Why Mr. Compress though? I thought Spinner would be your pick given how your both Stain groupies."

"Spinner's too focused on the target in front of him that he doesn't see the big picture," Dabi answered remembering Magne's report on her and Spinner's fight against the heroes. "Given training and experience he could one day lead the squad but for now Mr. Compress has the skills necessary to train any new members I can find."

"I want a healer," Tomura said. "Our fight with Re-Destro showed me how much we need one."

Dabi snorted at the request. "Oh, really and where am I suppose to find you this magical healer of yours, walk into the nearest hospital and hope someone jumps onto the villain bandwagon."

"I don't care where you find them just find one," Tomura scowled recalling how wounded each of them had been before Gigantomachia had shown up and saved the League's collective hides. "And I want a new fighter since you're not going to be here."

"Anything else?"

"Someone who knows their way around machines, maybe an actual driver since the only one we have right now is Spinner." Shigaraki listed off using what he has learned and knowing what he now needed in order to strengthen the League.

As if on cue Spinners loud cries of _'GTA is totally a good way to learn how to drive'_ were heard from the makeshift kitchen causing both villains to pause momentarily at the timing before they both shared a rare laugh between them.

"He really is a shit driver," Dabi said wincing at the memories of motion sickness that plagued her the entire day because of the swordsman's driving. "I still don't understand how you stayed on top of that truck."

Tomura gave a sadistic smile. "The pure pleasure at the thought of giving Overhaul what he deserved."

"Please don't say pleasure," Dabi shuddered. "It's gross to hear it coming from you."

Ignoring the remark Shigaraki continued with his list of desired members. "Now that I think about it, I a gunner wouldn't be a bad idea either and ma-"

"Ok I get it, you want D&D class under the sun," Dabi interrupted stopping the gamers rant feeling annoyed. "Should I also kidnap that brat from U.A your so obsessed with also and put a pretty bow of his head for you, your majesty."

"You really think you can take that exploding hothead on all by yourself," Tomura said not one to back down from a clear challenge, especially one from Dabi. "You, who got knocked out by an old man's kick."

"Hey that old man as you call him hits just as hard as Gigantomachia," Dabi defended rubbing her head where that small yet still surprisingly strong midget of a hero had kicked her. "And I was talking about that bone breaking kid that you and Himiko are so infatuated with."

A small bit of colour rose to the decay villains normally pale face. "I .. I am not infatuated with Izuku Midoriya."

"But you knew who I was talking about."

"Shut up" Shigaraki snarled hands twitching slightly as he thought back to their encounter in Kiyashi Ward and how easy the hero had bent to his demands.

"Relax Boss I get it, kids the All Might to your All For One," Dabi said giving her leader a condescending smile. "Though I suppose he is kinda cute and Stain did save him, maybe I should introduce myself more personally next time, see how my flames match up against his smashes."

Tomura's hand shot out and slammed into the wall beside Dabi's head decaying a good size in it before he pulled away as he looked Dabi directly in the eyes.

"Stay away from Izuku Midoriya, he's my prey."

"And there it is, the real reason to why you left Overhaul alive," Dabi said ready with the hand to hand combat her bastard of a father had taught her if Shigaraki tried anything. "You can try and convince us all you like that you wanted him to suffer for what he did to Big Sis and Mr. Compress but I know it was really because he tried to kill the brat."

"You don't know anything," Tomura growled taking a few steps back out of range of Dabi's hands.

"I know he challenges you," Dabi pressed knowing that if anyone was going to get the League captured well, she was away it would be Shigaraki and his almost pathological need to destroy anything All Might had a hand in creating. "You see him out of all those heroes like the one who can actually give you the fight you're looking for. And if anyone tries and take his attention away from you, you'll be there to reach out from behind the scenes and permanently remove them just like you did with Overhaul."

Shigaraki said nothing, in fact, he just stood their completely still making Dabi realize that she may have gone just a little too far.

"If you want to make a move against the brat before he becomes a bigger problem for the League then I'll help you so long as we don't kill him," Dabi spoke putting her hand on Tomura's shoulder and gave him a cocky grin. "Now come on, we should get some food before those three eat it all on us."

Making her journey down the hallway it didn't take long for the decay user to catch up with Dabi completely back to his normal self.

"I don't want any vegetables this time," Shigaraki grunted. "They're gross."

Dabi snorted and gave the man a long-suffering glance. "Unless your lazy ass wants to die before getting your chance to bust Kurogiri out you'll eat what I make you."

"But they're gross." Shigaraki gagged with disgust at the mere thought of having to eat something like carrots or broccoli.

"Suffer Creep."

"Ugly Bitch."

* * *

**Notes**

**I wanted to do a little something different in this chapter and hope everyone liked it, I had earlier received requests for something between Dabi and Shigaraki who are by far my favourite members of the League of Villains.**

**Next chapter will defiantly have a time skip, no spoilers as how far in the future but I can promise that Dabi won't suddenly be near the end of her pregnancy ready to go into labour.**

**And if you wouldn't mind leaving me a review, I would appreciate it. Reading what everyone thought really makes me happy and encourages me to write more and faster so if you want to find out what happens next sooner you know what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the My Hero Academia Universe, this story is purely for fun and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4

"You've failed us Hawks."

Hawks flinched slightly and tried his best not to let it show how much the icy tone of Madam President's voice still affected him. "I'm sorry President."

"How could you let this happen?" one of the President's ever-present shadows hissed, this one a tall bald male. "You're supposed to be the best we've ever trained, yet this filthy gutter child bested you."

"Now now, let's not forget that Himiko Toga is an expert actress," the second male pointed out the light shining off his glasses at just the right angle to completely blocked block them from being seen. "Playing the part of Dabi, someone she has spent much of her time within the League of Villains would have been child's play for some like her."

"Yes, the girl is quite the troublesome element and from what our sources tell us quite smart. Had we gotten our hands on her instead of them perhaps this fiasco could have been avoided" the President scowled leaning foreword on her desk. "Explain it to me again what happened, in greater detail this time Hawks."

The hero bit the inside of his cheek to stop any emotion from showing on his face. "I received a call late last night, just after my regular patrol ended from who I believed at the time to be Dabi asking me to meet her in a warehouse near the docks. When I arrived, I did a routine sweep of the building just in case she had any surprises hidden for me,"

"Does Dabi normally bring _surprises_ when you met her alone?" the taller male grinned lecherously.

Hawks wanted to hit the man for his tone, sleeping with Dabi to get closer to the League was the one thing he never liked being brought up during his briefings.

The hero's feelings for the woman were complicated at best. At first, he hated Dabi and that he was disgusted that he was being forced to work with her. But since they started sleeping together Hawks had developed an unexpected attachment towards the burnt woman and was starting to see her as more than just a killer.

Not that Dabi wouldn't kill him if she ever found out that he was only using her as a means to bring down the League of Villains.

"After I landed Himiko Toga disguised as Dabi made her appearance immediately. I knew something was wrong then because the real Dabi would often keep me waiting for a while before showing herself," Hawks continued leaving out the part where the shapeshifter had tried to kiss him. Dabi never let him kiss her, in fact, the one time he tried the flame user burnt off a few of his feathers. "After asking where Dabi was Himiko Toga let her disguise fall and seemed surprised with how quickly I had found her out."

The President of the Hero Commission looked interested now. "How were you able to figure it out?"

"Body heat," Hawks answered dispassionately. "Whenever Dabi gets within a few feet of me my feathers can feel her heightened temperature."

"So Himiko Toga is unable to mimic the quirks of those she impersonates," the glasses-wearing commission member grinned sardonically. "Information worth having despite **your** failure."

"Yes, she explained to me how she had been following me around and realized that I was a spy, her exact words were _'it takes a spy, to catch a spy'_," Hawks spoke ignoring the man's way of saying your as he assigned blame. It wasn't the hero's fault that Commission members were coming and going from his agency at all hours of the day and night because they felt the need to micromanage every little detail of his life. "She also commented on how lucky I was that Shigaraki had sent them to deal with me."

"Them?"

Hawks nodded knowing that there was only one active member of the League that could have snuck up behind him without him knowing and explain his missing time. "I believe that Mr. Compress was also there as well and used his quirk on me. The next thing I remember is waking up the next day with a clone of Himiko Toga greeting me."

"Did she say anything worth reporting?" the President hummed.

"Only that Dabi was gone," Hawks replied recalling the young girl holding a knife to her own throat as she told him this. "And that out of respect for her they would let me go this one time."

After that, the clone had slit her own throat laughing as much as humanly possible as it melted back into its original form.

"Do we have any clues as to Dabi's current location?" the spectacled wearing man asked pushing his glasses up slightly, just enough for the light to fade and show Hawks the lifeless looking eyes that lay underneath.

"No," the taller male replied shaking his bald head. "According to our spies in Deika she was injured severely in a fight against one of Re-Destro's people."

Hawks tried to ignore how the thought of Dabi being injured badly enough to disappear was making him feel, he didn't even like the woman so why should he care if she was hurt or if she was ...

"Dead seems more like it. Well at least some good has come from this, with Dabi gone the League of Villains has lost a powerful fighter and tactician" Madam President sighed dismissively looking at the hero in front knowing the best way to vent some of her anger. "Hawks, for now, you are suspended from the Commission pending an inquisition. We understand that we cannot take you away from your public work but unless at your office or on patrol you are confined to your apartment, am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hawks nodded not looking foreword to facing the internal affairs department, he almost wished he could face Shigaraki instead.

"Dismissed."

Giving one last bow the number two hero left the room as quickly as possible unaware that the trio he left behind was far from finished with their conversation.

"With his failure, any chance of getting leverage over All for One is gone," Madam President growled looking at her subordinates. "Are we sure that we can't use any other resources?"

The glasses-wearing male shook his head. "The League of Villains is unfortunately very hard to pin down even with the warp gate user Kurogiri in custody."

His bald companion growled lowly slamming a fist into an open palm. "Damn that Gran Torino and Tsukauchi, if only our men in the police force had a chance to bring either him or All for One none of this would have been an issue."

"True, imagine what our scientist could learn from their quirks," the other man said knowing that with both of the villains deep inside Tartarus there was no way of getting to them without alerting every hero and law enforcement agency in the country. "Had things worked out like we wanted creating an army of loyal soldiers would have been so easy instead of waiting for children like Hawks to appear before us."

The President nodded. "And what of All for One's secret, have you made any progress?"

"The doctor we were able to sneak into Tartarus is not having any luck finding out what we want," the bespectacled commission member frowned deeper. "Despite the numerous anti-quirk precautions, they've taken subduing him All for One was still able to maintain his mental barriers. And whatever he's done to his body over the years has made biologically tracking our targets impossible."

"This is unacceptable gentlemen," Madam President snarled at the pair as she rose to her feet dramatically. "I want his family or Tomura Shigaraki found immediately."

"Yes, Madam President."

The woman glared at the retreating pair and waited a few moments before walking over to her person bar and pouring herself a stiff drink. With beverage now in hand, she then returned to her desk and removed the two files she kept secretly locked away from everyone, even the two who had just left.

One had a picture of Tenko Shimura before he became Tomura Shigaraki smiling innocently at the camera with his then equally dark-haired sister Hana on it. The other was a current surveillance picture of Izuku Midoriya taken from the U.A. cafeteria as he laughed surrounded by his friends oblivious to how closely he was being monitored by the Hero Commission.

Swirling the ice around Madam President swore that both carriers of All for One and One for All would be under her custody and locked up in her laboratories before the year was out. Unlike her predecessor who failed to acquire them when he had Nana Shimura's husband killed the current chair of the Hero Commission would succeed in making the world a safer place, one way or the other.

* * *

**Notes**

**I honestly had something completely written for the chapter originally but then I change my mind and was like 'let's check in with Hawks' and then this happened. If you can't already tell I have no love for the Hero Commission from what we've seen in the BNHA cannon and somehow before I knew it ended up using them to make a sub-plot for the story.**

**Where that will lead, I honestly can't say but if you want to throw out some theories, I'm all for listening. **

**And if your curious of the League only Himiko and Mr. Compress know Dabi is pregnant and by process of elimination suspect that Hawks is most likely the father which is why they didn't kill him.**

**If you haven't read the latest chapter then sorry for the slight spoiler about Tenko. Not gonna say much more than that since I've pretty much only seen pictures of him before All for One found him, thank you Pinterest, but I gotta say he was freaking adorable as a child … seriously he has like Eri and little Izuku levels of curtness.**

**Please don't forget to drop me a review after reading this chapter I love hearing what my readers think about the story so far and they encourage me to write faster. Seriously, it a proven fact that positive reinforcement can do wonders for the creative mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the My Hero Academia Universe, or Escaflowne this story is purely for fun.

Sorry, this update took so long; it was a crazy week on my end but I hope the size of it makes up for my tardiness.

* * *

Chapter 5

(11 Weeks or 2 ¾ Months Pregnant)

In the city of Musutafu rested U.A. High School, the crown jewel of the hero community. However, despite the school's connection to so many top heroes in the industry Musutafu still had a part of town that was '_unsavoury'_ and attracted the '_worst of the worst_' according to the citizens who lived there.

In one of the apartment buildings located in that area Dabi currently resided. At first, the cremation user had yelled at Giran for putting her up in a place so close to the heroes but the information broker had just grinned behind his unlit cigarette and told Dabi that if you were going to hide a tree then in the forest.

So Dabi stayed quiet and inside her apartment diving headfirst into the data entry job Giran had given only going out when she needed supplies. Even if this meant Dabi was either up at the crack of dawn or out late at night to just before stores closed, she felt it was worth it if it meant avoiding the majority of the city's hero's population.

Surprisingly however when Giran heard the news on Dabi's attempts to stay under the radar by one of his many spies around town he hadn't been happy and had _recommended_ that she meet a colleague of his. And since Dabi wasn't in the mood to explain herself to Shigaraki or have to worry about the Ujiko trying to play doctor she had agreed to Giran's demands, even if it reminded a little to much of her mothers current situation.

Which is how Dabi now found herself sitting tensely at the kitchen table well Folken, a tall man whose hair reminded her of Tomura, placed two cups on a tray and made his way over to her.

"So," Folken spoke placing a tea set on the table next to a weird-looking machine and pouring a cup for Dabi and sliding it over to her. "Will we be talking this week or just enjoying a nice cup of tea?"

Dabi grunted at the therapist, technically she was supposed to have started her meetings with Folken two weeks ago but not one to trust people Dabi had skipped the first meeting to see how far she could push Giran's so-called friend. When nothing happened Dabi's paranoia set in and she spent most of the day of her second scheduled meeting breaking in and tearing the man's apartment well he was at work looking for anything she could use to blackmail him. In fact, Dabi had been so focused on her destruction that she barely noticed the man returned.

That's how she figured out the Folken was blind and why Giran trusted him so much. Since so much police work relied upon sight Folken's lack of it meant that he could get away with saying he had no idea who he was actually talking, for all he knew his client might be suffering from delusions of grandeur.

Watching the therapist take a sip of the tea Dabi took a small sip herself a few moments later surprised with the pleasant taste, tea was always more Fuyumi drink of choice rather than hers. Shaking her head at the thought of her sister Dabi focused back on the amber liquid instead and how it already seemed to be helping her nerves.

"My mother actually used this brand when she was pregnant with my younger brother for morning sickness and my sister-in-law swears by it as well," Folken explained as if reading Dabi's mind. "Any trouble with it yourself?"

Dabi snorted. "If I'm not sleeping or working, I'm puking."

Folken gave a small hum of approval. "I think that's the first thing you've said to me that wasn't immediately followed by a threat."

"Listen, if Giran's going to be holding the apartment over my head and force me to come to see you then better not rock the boat with death threats," Dabi said before releasing some of her pent-up killing intent. "Doesn't mean that I still can't kill you if you piss me off."

Folken instead nodded not at all bothered by the bloodlust. "Giran is a strange man."

Dabi now couldn't help but feel curious, even veteran heroes responded to her killing intent yet the therapist sat there like it was nothing. "You don't seem like the type to get mixed up with him, how'd you two meet up anyways?"

"Work not surprisingly," Folken answered surprised that it had taken the woman this long to interrogate him, he had honestly been expecting to wake up with a knife to his throat back when they were first scheduled to meet. "I used to work for a company that handled how should I put this, _delicate_ areas of quirk health and safety and Giran aided us in finding volunteers for our projects."

"Volunteers?"

"We were looking for people who suffered from severe mental quirk imbalances," Folken explained.

Dabi looked at the man with disbelief. "And Giran helped you find villains to what, cure them?"

"Far easier to find the real villains underneath once you weed out those who can be flipped with shiny coin," Folken clarified recalling the information brokers own words when they first met. "Officially our work wasn't approved by the government so we had to take our volunteers where we could find them."

"Your quirk must be pretty powerful," Dabi said looking interested and wondering if she could recruit the man into joining the League during their sessions. Having a therapist with a powerful quirk on hand might be almost as good as having a doctor when it came to interrogating people.

"Oh no, it's rather simple empathy quirk, I can still see people emotions as though it were a colour," Folken noticing Dabi's green outline and knowing what it meant. "And before you even think of asking, no, I won't join the League."

Dabi's green aura cooled from green to blue with some red woven inside. After years of practice with his quirk Folken knew this meant that the woman although not happy about being turned down was also calm.

"As a scientist I and worked on a machine that would slightly alter a person's emotions whenever the cause of their imbalance was introduced. Rather than stealing a piece of jewelry a person might ask to buy it no longer feeling the compulsion to have it right there and then."

Dabi whistled impressed by the invention, she had worked with a few villains in the past whose own needs and desires often put her at risk, but here was Folken saying he had found a way to stop that. If he still had the machine or even the plans maybe she could steal those and use it on Himiko before the blonde's obsession with those U.A. brats got her caught one day.

"How is this not something being used already?"

Folken gripped his teacup a little harder. "My machine never worked for long periods so it was scrapped and I was moved onto another project."

Dabi noticed the way the therapist had a stranglehold on the mug and knew that wasn't all but happened. "Bullshit."

"Seems your just as smart as Giran said you were, it's true officially the project was terminated but unofficially it continued. I don't often tell people this next part though but I think I'll tell," Folken spoke seriously. "One reason is that I hope you to start trusting me a little, though you are not an official client I will treat you with the same confidentiality as I do any other."

"And the other?" Dabi asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you and the League of Villains ever come across a man named Dornkirk I want you to know exactly who you're dealing with," Folken said bitterly thinking about the man who had taken his sight from him. "A man who kidnaps and exploits young children, some who haven't even gotten their quirks and twists their minds until their loyalty is to him and only him."

Dabi but her hand where her baby rested and wasn't sure what she would do if someone stole her baby from her before she had a chance to hide them. "I don't work with child abusers Doc, I kill them."

"And I destroyed Zaibach," the therapist responded taking a sip of tea to try and quell his anger "I called Giran to thank him and found out that they were still using the people he sent them. With a little snooping I found out what Dornkirk was up to and asked Giran what was in his best self-interest."

"Sounds like Giran," Dabi snorted wondering if the broker had some sort of cockroach-like quirk, the man was just about as hard to kill. "Always looking out for number one."

"Of all the crimes he can be accused of human trafficking isn't one of them," Folken said glad that going to the villain hadn't been a mistake that ended with him having a bullet between the eyes. "I quit that very day well Giran placed an anonymous tip into the heroes and police, by morning almost everyone involved was arrested."

"Except for you."

"Except for me **and** Dornkirk," the therapist said recalling how he came home a few days later the raid on Zaibach only to find him former employer waiting for him with a bottle of acid and a knife. If not for the broker sending someone to watch his apartment Folken was sure he would have been dead. "That's why when Giran asks me to look after someone I do so without asking questions."

"Must have surprised you when he asked you to look after me," Dabi grunted knowing how the public saw her as a monster. "Didn't you hear I'm the villain who kidnapped that kid from U.A and blew up High End."

"That boy was fifteen, hardly a child in my book, and given what I just told you about my past I can't judge you for yours," Folken dismissed. He was a part-time psychologist for villains if he was going to judge every person that he saw then the number of patients he saw would be cut in half. "Changing the subject back to you how would you indulge me in an exercise."

"What for?" Dabi growled not wanting the man to treat her like she was as crazy, this was supposed to be a simple chat to get her out of the apartment not an actual therapy session.

"I've been told that pregnancy is a very stressful time in a woman's life, I would like to help you handle that stress," Folken explained remembering when Hitomi had been carrying his nephew. "It's very simple exercise, I will say a series of words and you will answer them with the first word that pops into your head."

"And how exactly does that help me process this," Dabi said looking down to her slightly bloated belly.

"It doesn't help you exactly, but it does give me an idea on who you are and what boundaries I should and should not push with you," Folken explained opening up the machine and turning it on. "This machine will turn your words into text so that the computer can play them back for me as I make notes. Now, are you ready?"

Dabi nodded looking at the machine with hatred. "I guess."

"Alright then," Folken said clicking the button so that he could start recording. "Today is XXX, new patient is Ms. Tora, first session. Now administering first word association analysis starting with … Pregnant"

Dabi leaned foreword a little towards the machine. "Fantasy"

"Test"

"Giran"

"Baby"

"Protect"

"Mother"

"Victim"

"Father"

"Idiot"

Folken frowned and made a mental note to talk to Dabi and see if she meant her own father or the babies.

"Society"

"Fake"

"Villain"

"Me"

"Hero"

Dabi clenched her hands tightly as Endeavor's face came to mind.

"Killer"

"Dabi"

"Vengeance"

"League of Villains"

"Family"

"Stain"

"Mission"

"Goal"

"Survive"

Folken nodded and stopped the recording. "Alright I think that's enough for today, you can go home if you wish or we can continue enjoying our tea."

"That's it?" Dabi asked skeptically looking at the clock and realizing there was still half an hour left in her session. "There's still time left."

"This isn't a race Dabi, it's a marathon and sometimes you need to slow down a little to make it to the end," Folken said finishing up the rest of his tea surprised at the woman's interest in continuing if anything Giran had told him was true Dabi should be running out of the door like All Might was on her heels.

"I don't do marathons so just do your shrink thing so I can get Giran off my back." Dabi insisted knowing that Giran would no doubt have a spy close by to snitch her if she left early. And if she spent the rest of the time drinking more tea the cremation user knew she would be up all night going to the bathroom.

Folken sighed. "Alright let's talk about how you found out you were pregnant."

"Not much to say," Dabi shrugged. "I took the test and that little bastard of plus side appeared instead of the negative."

"Surely that's not everything," Folken pressed turning the recorder back on. "How did you conclude that you needed a pregnancy test in the first place?"

*Flashback*

_Dabi glared hatefully at the black bag in Giran's hand. The broker claimed he had brought her painkillers but instead all Dabi found was a cruel reminder of something she could never have inside instead._

"_Why the fuck did you bring those things with you?"_

_And for once Giran wasn't smiling. "Just humour me alright."_

"_Why? We both know it's impossible, even your back-alley quack said so," Dabi hissed staring at the bag glaring at the bag with such hatred that the broker was surprised it hadn't already burst into flames. "I just overdid it with my quirk is all."_

"_We've both seen you when you've overdone it and feels different," Giran insisted not back down. "You've snapped at Spinner three times today already, nearly killed Himiko for her Pocky and you keep complaining about how tired you are."_

"_Ok one, Spinner was being an idiot. Two, Crazy had already eaten like four boxes by herself," the cremation user argued back holding up a third finger. "And three we're __**all**__ tired, it comes from healing after fighting off some pompous dicks to save your greasy ass."_

_Giran sighed and rubbed the bridge of his still healing nose. "Listen if you take all of them not only will I shut up but I'll never bring it up again."_

_"You shouldn't have brought it up, to begin with." Dabi hissed tempted to use her fire on the man._

"_Would you just please take the tests." Giran persisted just wanting the shake the woman for being so stubborn. As much as he hoped he was wrong Giran also knew that if he wasn't and Dabi lost another baby ... well, that wasn't a pleasant thought given what she turned into because of her first _miscarriage_. _

"_Fine," Dabi snapped grabbing the bag from the broker's hand. "If it'll make you shut up."_

_Walking to the closet bathroom Dabi slammed the door shut and dumped the tests into the sink rolling her eyes when she realized that Giran had brought her six different kinds and an alarm. Grabbing the two closets to her Dabi made quick work of her pants and it before sitting down on the floor and wondering how she could use the other four to piss off Shigaraki._

_*Beep, Beep* *Beep, Beep*_

_Grabbing one of the tests Dabi immediately dropped it like it was on fire at the small blue plus sign, hoping this was one of those false positive horror stories she had heard about Dabi grabbed the second one and saw the plus sign again. Fear now coursing through her Dabi grabbed all the tests and started praying to every god, devil and demon who might be listening that she wasn't pregnant._

_*Beep, Beep* *Beep, Beep*_

_Reaching a shaking hand towards one Dabi shut her eyes and took a deep breath opening them to see another positive in front of her. Feelings of nausea immediately rose in the villain and she moved to what passed as a tub in the abandoned house heaving into it._

*Flashback End*

"Stupid bastard said he wouldn't have even thought to bring me the tests but one of his damn prostitutes hadn't left her baby book in his office," Dabi recalled now feeling mentally drained at the memory.

"I see," Folken said pouring Dabi another cup of tea. "Aside from fear did you feel anything else?

"Angry."

Folken nodded having heard something similar from a woman he had treated who found out she was pregnant after a one-night stand. "Children can bring up complicated feelings and given your …. career, I suppose having to look over your shoulder constantly for the next nine to ten would make anyone cranky."

"No, that's not it," Dabi said shaking her head, once Giran had calmed her down Dabi had felt a strange sense of peace she hadn't felt in years. "Everyone's told me for a long time that having children was impossible, that my fire messed to badly on the inside for me to ever carry to term."

Folken observed Dabi's emotions as they started fading from angry red to sad blue kept darkening still until they were nearly black.

"I gave up on having any and focused on my career as you called it, came out of nowhere and suddenly in less then a year am a B-ranked villain to be feared. Then I met the idiot who knocked me up and suddenly everything I've worked for now has to take a backseat to make sure this kid stays alive. And the worst part is that as much as I want to kick him in the dick for getting me into this mess, I also want to kiss him."

Folken raised an eyebrow. "So, where does your anger come from?"

Dabi slammed her hand on the table her aura flaring a bright red. "I fought well pregnant. I'm a reckless fighter, I don't care how much my quirk can hurt me but I could have killed them."

"But you didn't, just like you didn't know you were pregnant," Folken explained holding one hand up so that Dabi couldn't interrupt him. "Just listen, judging from what you've told me you wouldn't even have known unless Giran hadn't forced you to take the test. As for your child, I think your body already knew and tried to adapt and protect them meaning they are just as strong as you are for surviving."

"I don't want a strong baby," the cremation user spoke hating the words made her think of Endeavor and what he had tried to accomplish with her and her siblings. "I just want a healthy and alive one."

"So, you intend to keep the child?" Folken asked eyebrows raised slightly in surprise.

"God no," Dabi laughing at the thought of raising her child. "I'm giving them up as soon as they're born."

"I see," Folken said emotionlessly. Though he supposes he couldn't blame Dabi for giving up the child something about her laughter sounded forced. "Why is that? Why not raise them as a villain?"

"Because I don't intend on living in this world and screwing them up like I was. As soon as they're born and tucked far away from everything, I'm killing Endeavor and taking the secret of where I left them to the grave with me."

* * *

Notes

Folken, and yes, he is based on the character from Escaflowne TV show if anyone was wondering, was seriously a hard character to write.

Folken's quirk is as said an empathy-based one called Coloured Emotions. Before he lost his sight, he used to see people's emotions as an aura field around them but since losing it became a way to see where people are since the field is still there just not the people inside it.

Green = greedy or in this case interested since Dabi wanted to recruit her therapist

Blue and Red = calm but slightly annoyed as well since Dabi knows Shigaraki probably wouldn't be interested in him

Black = mourning or depression

I know I went off plot a little giving Folken a back story but it will play in later I promise, there is a method to my madness.

Now that we know how Dabi found out she was pregnant I would love to hear what everyone thinks about her giving the baby up and what else you felt about this chapter.

Remember I love hearing what my readers think about the story so far and when you encourage me with reviews, I tend to write faster. Seriously, it is scientifically proven fact that positive reinforcement can do wonders for the creative mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the My Hero Academia, Inu Yasha or Assassination Classroom universes, this story is purely for fun.

This chapter does contain sexual content, this story was rated M for a reason and you have now been forewarned.

* * *

Chapter 6

(15 Weeks or 3 ¾ Months Pregnant)

Dabi pulled on her hood again trying to cover more the blonde wig, much to her dismay the hood could only be pulled foreword so much. Cursing whichever one of Giran's people had chosen such long hair for her Dabi walked up the stairs of the plain office building a little faster wanting to get the fake hair off as soon as possible.

Not bothering to knock the cremation user threw open the door and was immediately met with the business end of a gun courtesy of the bodyguard who protected the office.

"Easy their cowboy," Dabi said taking off her sunglasses and surgical mask so the man could clearly see her eyes and scars. One of the few upsides about being infamous in the villain community was that everyone knew your face. "I have an appointment."

"Name?" the bodyguard asked not moving his gun away from Dabi's head.

Before she could answer though a hand came out of no where and delivered a hard slap to her ass. "Still as firm as always,"

Dabi cursed her luck at the silky female voice that followed. "Sei this hot little number is the one Giran's been waiting for ok, why don't you be a dear and tell him that she's here."

"I can do it myself," Dabi said eagerly planning on following after the man only to find an arm wrapped around her like a snake keeping its prey from fleeing.

"Oh, and take him his sandwich to well you're at it." A bag was thrown at Sei as he put away his gun and nodded leaving Dabi alone.

Sighing Dabi turned around and looked into the bright eyes of Ran Fujiko Giran's top earner in prostitution. Ran's position afforded her a lot of perks, the biggest being that she could pick her clients and often worked instead as Giran's secretary until someone new caught her eye. Her quirk Touch of Lust was a powerful aphrodisiac that was contained in her nails, for each scratch that drew blood a person would lose all inhibitions and crave sex for an hour.

When Dabi had first started working for Giran, running small errands and protecting the men and women who brought in much of his information Ran had tried to use it on her. The resulting black eye and a fiery warning courtesy from Dabi and disappointed looks from Giran had not deterred her though, Ran saw getting Dabi into bed as a challenge and she was not a woman to back away from those.

"Oh, come on Dabi can't we have a little _girl_ time," Ran whispered in Dabi's ear hands making short work of the jackets zipper. "I'm sure Giran won't mind waiting."

Dabi wanted to tell the woman to fuck off but froze when she felt Ran's hand slip under her shirt and nails graze lightly run over her sides. Thankfully it wasn't hard enough to break the skin but Dabi noticed the area still felt heated.

Grabbing one of the prostitute's arms Dabi pulled her around and slammed her into the closet wall. "Try using your quirk on me again Ran and I'll break your fingers this time."

Instead of fear, Ran seemed to get more excited and using strength Dabi hadn't known she possessed her and into a hard kiss. Dabi's first thoughts were to pull away but Ran's still free hand held her in place making its way to the back of her wig and pulling it off.

Pulling back and licking her lips Ran looked at the cremation user's hair and pouted when she saw that although slightly longer it was still that same ugly black mess. "And here I was hoping that nasty dye was gone, you know you really should let me get rid of it for you."

"Over my dead body," Dabi scowled trying to step back and avoid another kiss only to discover Ran had woven one of her legs around Dabi's. "Let go Ran."

"Come on Dabi just one night is all I'm asking for here," Ran pleaded sliding her hand up Dabi's shirt again this time cupping one of her breasts and pinching the nipple through the bra's flimsy fabric as she leaned up to nibble of Dabi's ear. "No quirks, no strings, just you, me and a good ... long ... fuck."

Dabi moaned softly feeling desire start to build inside her, the last time she had gotten laid since was when she and Hawks last slept together and Ran's hands did feel wonderful on her breasts.

Taking the sound as a sign approval Ran grinned and pulled Dabi into another kiss, not quite as hard as before but one she hoped would have the cremation user begging for more. And with Dabi's jacket off and both her hands-free Ran could explore the cremation users' body she before moving onto her final goal of finally bedding Dabi.

Using all the tricks she knew Ran kept Dabi distracted well she made short work of her shirt adding it to the ever-growing pile of clothes of the floor before sliding her leg up Dabi's own and smirking when the flame user's breath hitched.

With her target so distracted Ran licked her lips in anticipation as she got, her first look at Dabi's swelled breasts, leaning forward towards one of the breasts Ran she bit down hard on the pale flesh.

Dabi moaned louder as her desire built.

Ran smirked as her hand traveled downwards planning on taking care of Dabi's pants next only to be met with an obstacle, looking down she frowned when she saw the clear bulge where the baby rested.

Glaring at the inflated area Ran spoke. "Pregnancies not really my thing but for you hot stuff I'll make an exception."

At the mention of her baby whatever spell had been cast over Dabi broke she looked down and saw Ran trying to unzip her pants. Furious Dabi grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her into the conference room next to Giran's office pushing Ran onto the table and kicking her knees apart so that Dabi could stand between them.

Ran just a predatory smirk not realizing how much potential danger she was in. Instead she took Dabi's hand kissed each of her fingers before taking a few into her mouth and sucking on them slowly.

"Anything I want?" Dabi asked trying not to get caught under Ran's spell again as her fingers were all but tongue fucked by the woman.

Ran hummed in approval and let go of Dabi's finger with a loud 'pop' leaning back slightly and guiding Dabi's hand down and under her skirt to her wet pussy.

"Anything, you wanna fuck me go ahead I can take a whatever pain you give. You want to be fucked, then baby I will bring you to orgasms so many times you'll forget anything but the feel of my lips and fingers."

Dabi raised an eyebrow and slide her hands teasingly up Ran's thigh not surprised when she felt no underwear. "And if I wanna bring someone into this little party of ours what then?"

Ran squirmed feeling Dabi's hot fingers explore and tease but never fully entering her. "Oh God Dabi … please, I don't care who you want just fuck me."

Dabi grinned and plunged her fingers inside Ran watching as the woman arched her back in pleasure. Waiting a few moments Dabi let Ran tremble before using her other hand to grab her hair so that they were eye to eye. Ran tried to kiss her but Dabi yanked her back and instead used her fingers to pick up the pace and bring Ran closer and closer to an orgasm leaning forward so she thought she was close to whisper in her ear.

"I want you to think of me the next time your alone and looking for someone to fill this empty pussy of yours,"

"Please," Ran pleaded trying to get Dabi's fingers deeper inside her. "Harder … deeper."

Dabi grinned and gave Ran's neck a feather-light kiss. "And how I'm never gonna fuck you."

Pulling back Dabi quickly removed herself from inside Ran and hurried out of the conference room just as the woman screamed in denial. Seeing Sei already waiting for her with Dabi's clothes, the cremation user grabbed everything and ran into Giran's office locking the door behind her.

Thankfully Giran's office was not only sound and bug proof but it could also withstand a direct punch from All Might thanks to some very hard, and quite expensive metal. Looking towards the broker Dabi saw Giran sitting at his desk looking back at her dishevelled state with nothing more than a raised eyebrow.

"You fuck her or not?"

Dabi snorted and put her shirt back on. "Decidedly not."

"You know I don't mind you giving Ran a hard time but I do wish you wouldn't do it well I'm at the office," the broker exhaled getting out the three files on people for Dabi to look as well as some hand sanitizer. "I still have to work here for the rest of the day, and listening to her bitch doesn't help."

"Whatever," Dabi said using the sanitizer before taking the files and peering inside. These were three recruits Giran was suggesting for the League, looking inside Dabi found that all three were male, two had dark hair with facial tattoos well the third was the opposite with white hair and eyes partially hidden by a large bandana. "Backgrounds."

"The Tsu Brothers are looking to start up their own group of muscle for hire and want to use the League to find clients and provide protection," Giran said taking the two pictures from Dabi and pointing to one. "An overeager hero accidentally destroyed their home well they were in high school after mistaking their neighbour for his brother killing both parents and five of their classmates that had come over for a study session."

Dabi frowned and looked at Giran. "And that's the official report?"

"No news was _officially_ made, the cause is listed as a gas explosion next door and the hero responsible for 'saving' the brothers was given a two-week leave of absence for injuries he sustained during the rescue," Giran said recalling the pictures of where the two houses had once stood and clearly seen no evidence of an explosion. "I took the liberty of adding everything I could dig up about it into your inbox for that little side project of yours."

"Good," Dabi nodded grabbing half of Giran's sandwich and biting into it suddenly ravenous as she looked over the brother's information. It seems that the older brother Bankotsu was able to place objects in a pocket dimension, the bigger the object the less he could put inside, his primary weapon actually seemed to be a huge halberd. Jakotsu the younger brother could manipulate small amounts of metal which gave him and his own chain-linked sword a distinct and deadly advantage in a fight if used correctly.

The pair would either get along wonderfully with the rest of the League or they would destroy each other. Though Dabi shivered at the thought of Himiko and Jakotsu in the same room together given the arrest record the man had for attacking males he deems 'handsome'.

"Problems?"

Pulling his plate back before he lost the other half of his sandwich Giran exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigar. "Bankotsu is arrogant and if he challenges Shigaraki for leadership then it could be close."

Dabi snorted. "Winner?"

"Shigaraki," the broker answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Bankotsu is strong enough to take on any hero in the Top 20 without his weapon but he's arrogant and now that Kurogiri is back Tomura has the advantage."

"I thought Kurogiri wasn't on trial for another month," Dabi said understating now why the hero patrols in her neighbourhood had increased. "Why am I just hearing that he's back now?"

"Because you are on _sabbatical_ as it were and Toga threatened to cut my balls off if I stressed you out." Giran answered wincing at how protective the blonde seemed to have become of her sister as she called Dabi now.

"Are you seriously more afraid of the pipsqueak then me?" Dabi asked looking offended.

Giran nodded. "When she has Mr. Compress and Kurogiri on her side yes, yes I am."

"Does he ... who … HOW?!"

"I don't know and I don't want to know," Giran said not wanting to even think about how the warp gate user found out about Dabi's little bundle of joy to come, just as long as Shigaraki didn't find out in the end. The whole League of Villains could know for all he cared but the decay user and his migraine-inducing rants were where Giran drew the line. "Now do you want to keep gossiping like housewives or should we go on."

"This isn't over," Dabi muttered darkly picking up the last photo and turning it over. "Story."

"Itona is the heir to a small factory that's on the verge of being shut down," Giran spoke not mentioning that the particular company was owned and run by an old senpai of his from high school who looked out for a young information broker to be before he graduated. "He's smart, a veritable genius when it comes to making gadgets."

"So then why work with villains?" Dabi inquired.

"To save his fathers company," Giran explained having tried in the past to steer only legal business towards his senpai only for nothing to ever work out. "As long as it's not weapons to kill, he'll make you anything for the right price. But if I'm being honest though I wouldn't make him a full member of the League, he'll make you what you want no questions asked but also sell you out to save his own ass if given the chance."

"So, he's a bit of a neutral party then," Dabi sighed drumming her fingers on the desk as she stared at the photos. "The Tsu Brothers defiantly set up a meeting with them, but see what Boss needs tech-wise; phones, Compress's arm maybe a radio or TV and place the order. If the guys as good as you claim and the price is right, we'll take things slow for now and see later if we want to keep him."

"Probably the smartest idea," Giran nodded putting the files back into the drawer. "You wanna sneak out the back way and avoid Ran?"

Dabi shook her head. "No, but I will take a burner if you got one."

Reaching inside one of the top drawers Giran pulled out a phone and slide it over to Dabi well she started putting her wig back on. "Blondes not your colour kid, you defiantly look better in black."

Dabi smirked and took the mobile. "Later Giran."

Opening the door Dabi walked out into the waiting room just in time to hear Ran climax loudly. Looking towards the source of the noise she saw the woman bent over her desk, the bodyguard Sei was holding her in place as he kept thrusting into her face bloody from where Ran had scratched him.

Catching the woman's eye Dabi raised her fingers and wiggled them at the prostitute leaving without a word.

Giran stood at the doorway of his office watching as Ran stared at Dabi's retreating back alternating between swearing revenge against the woman and demanding Sei go harder.

"Hey Ran if you're going to fuck him so hard do it in the conference room," Giran said staring at the woman shamelessly. "And don't forget to clean up this time."

Ran smirked and reached behind so that she could pull Sei's head down whispering something into his ear. A moment later Giran found himself face to face with Ran as she rocked back and forth on the man's dick as he sat on her chair holding her hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"Or you could join us instead, I know how much you love to watch and wouldn't watching Sei here clean up after himself after fucking me so hard be such a turn on."

Giran felt himself harden at her words. "Give me ten minutes and maybe we'll even double team you."

Ran squealed with joy and grabbed Sei by the hair again ordering him to take her to the conference room.

Making his way over to his desk Giran pulled out a simple black phone and hit the first number on the speed dial.

A couple of rings in and an exhausted sounding man picked. "Hello,"

"Aizawa, its Giran I have some information for you."

* * *

*Notes*

Not gonna lie this chapter was hard to write, I've never written sexual stuff before so please tell me what you thought of it and Ran who may or may not make another appearance in the story.

I'm also starting a poll right now so cast your vote on Dabi's kid(s), the choices are

Boy vs. Girl

One vs. Twins

Remember that I love hearing what my readers think about the story so far and when you encourage me with reviews, I tend to write faster. Seriously, it is scientifically proven fact that positive reinforcement can do wonders for the creative mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from My Hero Academia. This story is purely for fun and in my case a great creative and emotional outlet.

* * *

Chapter 7

(17 Weeks or 4 ¼ Months Pregnant)

'_Perhaps a hobby would do you some good, and in your case Ms. Tora, no cooking doesn't count.'_

Dabi cursed Folken again for his irritating words last week, working all the time it seems was really starting to take its toll on the cremation user. Although the data crunching job for Giran's legit business had led to a higher profit in more then one of the stores, which gave her a higher allowance to take care of herself, it also meant the lack of sleep and headaches from staring at the computer screen were starting to catch up with her which in turn meant that it wasn't good for the baby growing inside of her.

After talking with Folken about her constant migraines and her lack of desire to see any current licensed medical professional the therapist had asked for Dabi to explain her daily schedule. Folken also wanted to see if he could help narrow down what was causing them before Dabi was forced to go visit some back-alley doctor of Giran's knowing that if she did rumours could start up that could place both of them in danger.

It wasn't hard for him to narrow down the problem though, Dabi's days were all the same when you got down to it.

Get up and make breakfast.

Check the news to see if there was a chance a hero would come breaking down her walls to arrest her.

Curse whatever member of the League was idiotic enough to have gotten caught on camera this time. So far it was a choice between Spinner, who had taken to making online videos ranting about everything he could dig up about a hero to explain why it made them fakes. And Shigaraki, who with Kurogiri back had decided that every single heist he pulled should include a shot of him right in the middle of all the chaos like some celebrity posing for the paparazzi.

Work.

Make lunch.

Work some more.

Make dinner.

Go shopping at a new store for the next day.

Come home and watch the news again.

Prepare any leftovers that could be used for meals the next day.

Finish whatever work was left.

Sleep.

Folken had just sighed when he heard this and placed a call to his sister in law asking if she could do him a favour. Three days later Dabi had a few new shirts added to her wardrobe. They honestly looked like something the hero Best Jeanist wore to the villain but tighter on the face so that they covered up the scars on the lower part of her face better than his outfit could. As long as she wore the big sunglasses and blonde wig from Ran Dabi was virtually undetectable to the public as long as she was careful. And when wearing the right jacket Dabi was also able to cover her ever-growing stomach hiding her pregnancy, so, all in all, it wasn't to bad a disguise.

In fact, Dabi had even braved the walk to one of the nicer parts of Musutafu tonight to head to a large bookstore in search of something that might help her find something to do instead of 'going through the motions' as Folken had called it.

So far, she had found a couple cookbooks with all kinds of chicken recipes, Dabi cursed Hawks love of chicken and that it had somehow been transferred to her through their baby. Not to mention a book on pregnancy that would have made Himiko squeal for joy, the cover was blood red with a menacing-looking white font that read _The Bloody Truth_.

Now all she needed was some easy to do from home hobbies or activities and she would be set. Reaching for a book on cactus might help her with Giran's housewarming gift Dabi dropped everything when something collided with her legs. Turning to yell at whatever had run into her the villain was met with the biggest pair of red eyes she had ever seen in her life.

Eyes that belonged to a little girl with white hair and a small golden nub on her head, eyes that sadly for Dabi and her protective instincts towards kids that were clearly terrified.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl whimpered from where she had fallen to the floor after running into Dabi's legs.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down Dabi extended her hand in the most non-threatening way she could towards the child. Unfortunately, that seemed to have the opposite effect and the little girl threw her hands over her head as if to protect herself from on oncoming strike.

Dabi froze and immediately pulled her hand back like she had been burned when the image of a boy with two-toned hair replaced the girls. Shouto, in those rare times when Dabi actually saw him, would do the same thing when he hid to try and avoid Endeavors training. Back then Tatsuo would let Fuyumi take care of their youngest brother well she stood guard, but Yumi wasn't here and Dabi wasn't Tatsuo anymore but that didn't mean she was useless.

Taking a step back Dabi ignored the pain in her back and awkwardly knelt down letting her sunglasses slip down a little she was eye to eye with the girl. "You hurt?"

Eri looked confused for a moment wondering why the woman was moving so funny before shaking her head.

Dabi nodded. "Run away or get lost?"

Eri tightened her grip on the book she had been carrying when she had crashed into Dabi. "I … I thought I saw someone that I recognized, someone who scares me."

"Want me to take you to the register so they can call someone?" Dabi asked caught between her desire to run away and hide and helping a kid in trouble as she extended her hand again. "I'm D …. Rei by the way."

Eri looked at it cautiously. "Shouta says I shouldn't go off with strangers if they look supic … sudcious …"

"Suspicious?" Dabi supplied glad that someone in the girl's life was looking out for her. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear Dabi took a calming breath. "Promise not to scream."

Eri tensed expecting the worst but Dabi just gave her most disarming smile and lowered the front part of her shirt that was covering her scars hoping that this wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass later. Eri's eyes widened as she hesitantly reached out a little to touch purple skin, they felt oddly warm under her fingers and were held to pale looking skin with something shiny. Putting her books next to her Eri knelt forward and let her other hand explore the strange blue-eyed woman's face wondering what made these scars different from hers or Deku's, these still looked like they hurt.

Dabi let the girl run her fingers and explore her scars a few moments longer then she would have liked before fixing her shirt and glasses back into there original places. "I know they aren't great to look at, most people nowadays just run and hide when they see my face."

Eri stared at Rei, part of her did want to run away there was also something about the woman set off an alarm in her head. But a braver part of her, the one that seemed to grow each and every day she spent with 2-A told her that Rei wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm Eri."

Dabi sighed in relief. "Nice to meet you Eri now what do you say stay here and wait for someone to find us or go to cash and have them us the PA to call whoever brought you here."

"I … I …" Eri knew she should go to the cash register and have them call Deku and Shinsou or maybe even Todoroki since he had tagged along with them. But doing that would mean going back to U.A. and there was one more thing she really wanted to get before returning to the school. "Iwantacolouringbook."

Dabi's eyes widened behind her glasses as Eri's hands grabbed her own in a vice grip. "Excuse me."

"I want a colouring book," Eri said again only slower this time blushing as she did. "Please, I promise not to cause any problems."

"Alright," Dabi hesitated feeling unsure now, it was one thing to take Eri to the register or wait with her there for her guardians, it was another to actually go shopping with the girl.

Lightbulb going off in her head Dabi decided to take a page out of Himiko's book and try her acting skills out. So, playing with the ends of her hair like Fuyumi had when they were little Dabi tried to look embarrassed. "But you have to help me pick one out to."

Eri's face immediately brightened. "You like colouring too?"

"Don't know," Dabi shrugged remembering the nonstop training Endeavor had put her through growing up. It was only after Shouto had gotten his quirk that she had been allowed to play with her siblings, though that didn't stop her 'father' from trying out some new training regiment on her before using it on Shouto which would often lead to Dabi being to sore to do anything more read. "Never done it before."

Eri gasped in disbelief. "You've never coloured?"

"Nope," Dabi shook her head as she helped Eri stand up. "Want to help me pick one out my first one?"

The girl didn't answer instead she just started pulling her new friend towards the colouring section. Deku had told her that the selection at this store was huge and he wasn't lying as Eri's eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw all the different types.

Now Eri was starting to feel overwhelmed, how was she supposed to help Rei pick the perfect first colouring book when there were so many.

Dabi whistled having not realized that colouring was so popular. "That's a lot of colouring books."

Looking down at the girl Dabi saw the dazed look on Eri's face and snuck a peek at the book in her arms. "I like cats, think they got anything with them?"

Eri's head snapped up and she looked excited again. "I have three, well actually Shouta does but I live with him and Hizashi says that since we all live together, I get to be in charge of playing and petting with them an-"

"Slow down kid," Dabi said worried that Eri might end up passing out if she didn't stop to breathe soon.

Eri's shut her mouth and looked worried now, had she made Rei mad somehow? Shouta had been telling her recently that she was starting to talking like Deku only where he mumbled on about heroes, she talked about cats instead, Eri really liked cats.

"You don't need to try and tell me everything at once I'm not going anywhere," Dabi smiled picking up the closet book and showing Eri the cover of a book that had cats with swirls and flowers inside them. "Why don't we look for something and you can tell me all about your cats."

Eri smiled and added the book to the pile she was carrying. "Well, first there's Acorn,"

Izuku was freaking out, he had faced down villains like Tomura Shigaraki, Stain and Overhaul and stood up to bullies like Kacchan, before his ego shrunk to a more manageable size, as well as the current number one hero Endeavor. But the thought of having to tell his homeroom teacher that he had lost Eri terrified him more than any of those men combined.

Shinsou ran up panting. "Have you found her yet?"

"No," Izuku shook his head. "You?"

"I thought I saw her in mystery section but it turned out to be an old lady," the brain washer answered pulling out his cellphone. "I'll call Todoroki and see if he's found her, you should call Aizawa."

Izuku shuddered already feeling the underground heroes signature capture weapon tightening around him. Nodding he noticed took the cellphone and was just about to punch in the number when he heard the sweetest sound ever come from above.

"Izuku, Hitoshi over here."

Turning around the pair saw Eri standing on the next level with a woman waving down at them a huge smile on her face.

Had Eri been paying more attention to her companion though she would have heard Dabi, aka. Rei, curse as she stared in horror at the two U.A. students in below her.

* * *

*Notes*

Thank you SO much for everyone who voted in my last chapters poll, one option given has already won in a landslide. Therefore, I am officially making Dabi's kids …. TWINS!

Still running the poll on gender though so Boys vs. Girls.

And please don't forget to feed the writer, aka. me, with your reviews and votes, not only do they make me happy seeing what everyone thought about the latest chapter but they have also have the proven result of making me write and post new chapters quicker.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from My Hero Academia or Escaflowne. This story is purely for fun and in my case a great creative and emotional outlet.

* * *

Chapter 8

Chronostasis looked over at his prey from his spot behind the magazine rack doing his best to hide his signature hair. At first, he had just been on his way to tie up a loose end for Dornkirk when he had spotted Giran the thieving bastard who had swept in and taken over much of Kai's business after his arrest walking with a mystery woman into the apartment building. Judging from the distance the broker kept from her and the way she moved it was obvious that this woman was not the man's lover which meant that she was either someone important to him or a villain.

It had taken a lot of persuading from Hari but eventually he had gotten Issac to postpone his assassination of the blind man in favour of finding out what Giran was up to. After many unslept nights spying in apartments through balcony windows Hari finally had his answer.

Dabi, the cremation using powerhouse from the League of Villains was just living a secluded life right under the nose of every hero in the city. The irony of the city that trained the next generation of heroes not being able to find such an infamous one in their own backyard was not lost on the yakuza.

But never in his time stalking the woman looking for a chance to get revenge on her and her whole disgusting group did Hari ever think that he would be given an even greater opportunity like he was right now.

Eri, the main ingredient of realizing Kai's dream here, in Musutafu. Hari almost couldn't believe it when he had first seen her walking around one of the aisles looking for a book alive, intact and most importantly … alone.

It seems that the girl had wandered away whatever hero or guardians were supposed to be watching her so Chronostatis had seen it as an opportunity to see if he could take back the important research ingredient that had been lost when the heroes had raided the Shie Hassaikai's headquarters.

But Eri had somehow seen or sensed him coming and had run away in fear before Hari could get close enough to use his quirk on her.

The former assistant to Overhaul had casually torn through the bookstore doing his best to avoid suspicion when he had found both of his targets together. It took all of his restraint not to use his quirk on the pair and capture them instead of letting the scientist take over and observe.

Eri was smiling and chatting happily to Dabi, and calling her Rei for some reason, well talking about cats. To Hari's surprise though Dabi was talking back just as enthusiastically to Eri and patting her head affectionately a few times like they were mother and daughter, or sisters given what he and Overhaul had estimated Dabi's age to be.

Hari had continued following the pair for a while heading downstairs to the ground level so that the villain wouldn't sense she was being followed. That's when he saw the hero who had defeated his best friend talking to a boy with purple hair and knew that this couldn't be a coincidence.

Three people he hated most in the world were all gathered under one roof, if only Mimic had lived and been able to escape with him. Between the pair, they could recapture Eri, punish the hero who had taken down Overhaul and been one step closer to destroying the League of Villains and Tomura Shigaraki.

_*Ring* *Ring*_

Sighing Hari ducked behind the magazine aisle and answered his mobile. "What?"

"Don't take … that tone with me … Chronostais," an old voice wheezed on the other end. "Have you … captured … the woman?"

"I told you this is going to be harder than you think," the yakuza seethed grinding his teeth together to stop himself from yelling at Dornkirk. "This isn't just any woman, she's powerful, almost as powerful as her Boss."

"Either … capture her soon … or leave," the former business mogul ordered. "I … have no use … for Overhauls …. useless dogs, …. your just … as worthless …. as he was."

Hari felt his blood freeze as the old man mentioned Kai, his boss and best friend. The last time he had seen him was when he had been standing no more then two feet in front of him eyes devoid of life as he muttered Shigaraki's name over and over again. Kai hadn't even seemed to notice when some surprising supporters of their research had paid a visit to their cells to negotiate a deal with him for the top three members of the Shie Hakkaikai to escape. Hari and Joi had immediately jumped on board with the plan hoping that they could snap their boss be alright when it came time to leave.

Oh, how wrong they had been.

Everything had been going fine in the escape until some trigger-happy guard had thrown flash bang grenade into the hallway triggering Kai's trauma. The yakuza had immediately been caught up in the and dropped to the floor; Mimic had tried to help his boss continue their bid to freed but was shot and killed. Only Hari had escaped, sometimes he would even still wake up at night hearing Kai's screams of horror as his friend slammed the remainder of his arms into the concrete now covered in Joi's blood.

Hari had soon made his way to Issac Dornkirk house just an hour outside of Hosu when he was certain no heroes were following him. The old man having owed Kai a debt that Hari had cashed in on from when they had hidden him after the CEO's own crimes had come to light. But now it seems that the old man's usefulness was coming to an end, which was good news for Hari since he couldn't stand the man.

"Perhaps your right," Chronostasis spoke looking around the corner and at the group coldly. "I have other work right now that requires my attention."

"Good."

With that single word, the phone call ended and Hari started planning his next move.

Not taking Giran's life outside that dirty apartment building had been the best decision Hari ever made. Now he finally had some real leads for finding the League of Villains so that he could make them pay for what they had done to Shie Hakkaikai.

Although his new employers were still in the dark about his discovery Hari was confident that with time, and a few of the tricks Kai had taught him about torture he could make Dabi tell him about where he could find Tomura Shigaraki and the rest of the League.

More importantly, if he played his cards right the Hero Commission might even give Eri back to him along as a sign of good faith for the research they wanted him to do along with his number two target, Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

*Notes*

Chronostasis was arrested at the end the Shie Hassaikai arc but I needed a villain for later chapters and he was the best person I could come up with that was not apart of the current arc, though Genten was a close second, from another series or an OC.

Plus, that creepy scientist vibe of his really works with what I have planned and seeing how Overhaul is now locked in Tartarus, no sympathy from me for what happened to him by the way along with Endeavor and Kotaro Shimura he is one of the top characters in the series I will never forgive unless they die in some grand sacrifice and for one of them that's NEVER going to happen.

The poll is still happening by the way on gender Boys vs. Girls.

Lastly, don't forget to feed the writer with your reviews, not only do they make me happy seeing what everyone thought about the chapter but they have also had the scientifically proven result of making me write and post new chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from My Hero Academia. This story is purely for fun and in my case a creative and emotional outlet.

* * *

Chapter 9

Dabi shut her eyes tightly and discreetly pinched herself hoping that this was all a bad dream. Opening them again the cremation user still saw the kid Shigaraki was obsessed with staring back at her in civilian clothing with a slack-jawed expression on his face.

Of course, the Creep had giggled like the mad man he was when he returned to Kurogiri's bar after their little meeting at Kiyashi Ward shopping mall and told her and Himiko all about what sort of world he was working towards now. Then after the League had heard about the same brat's run-in with Overhaul, they all joked over a couple of bottles of stolen liquor that the kid might actually have two quirks and one attracted villains to him like flies to shit.

But it was just supposed to be a joke … right?

Nonetheless here Dabi was four months pregnant, on vacation from all villain activity and she runs into the second coming of All Might well out for an evening stroll to a bookstore. And the worst part of it all was that the villain wasn't sure whether it was because of her own rotten luck or his.

"Come on Rei," Eri beamed up at Dabi grabbing her hand as she started pulling them towards the escalators. "My friends are waiting for us."

"I can see that Eri," Dabi said walking behind the girl as slow as possible. "Um … Eri,"

"Yes." The girl turning to look at Dabi with those big innocent eyes of hers that almost made the villain want to do whatever she asked.

Looking down towards where the hero was Dabi gulped when she realized that the brats weren't there anymore. This meant only one thing that they were probably coming to them now and wouldn't be too happy if they figured out who Eri was with.

"You just never told me that your friends were …. boys."

Eri looked confused. "What's wrong with boys?"

"Nothing!" Dabi responded holding her hands up and feeling stupid.

"Do you not like boys?" Eri asked wondering if Rei liked girls like Momo and Jiro liked each other. "Nemuri says that its ok if a girl likes a girl or a boy as long as their conbenting."

"Consenting," Dabi corrected wondering what the hell this Nemuri woman was teaching the little girl for a topic like consent to be brought up when a lightbulb went off in her mind. "It's just that I had a bad experience with a boy recently and well here let me show you,"

Unzipping her jacket so that it was completely open Dabi showed off her pregnant belly to the girl. "I've had trouble talking to them since. I'll take you to your friends and we can go get those pencil crayons like I promised but I want you to know that I might not talk to them much, alright?"

"Why is your stomach so big?" Eri examined poking Dabi's tummy softly and wondering why it felt so firm when Fat Gums tummy was always so squishy. "Did you eat too many sweets? Shouta says that eating too many can make you fat or worse."

Dabi cursed herself mentally. "Eri do you -"

"Excuse me," a cold voice interrupted them. "What do you think you're doing with Eri?"

Flinching at the familiar icy tone Dabi turned and saw her youngest brother standing there.

"Todoroki," Eri smiled letting go of her new friend to run to the two-toned male hugging one of his legs. "Tell Rei that eating too many sweets is bad for her."

"Rei?" Shouto said looking at the woman who was wearing a rather curious outfit for the hot summer night. A thick looking white top that covered the upper part of her face, gloves and sunglasses completely hid her identity from the hero-in-training. Looking down to where Eri was pointing Shouto immediately understood why she thought 'Rei' was fat, she was pregnant.

"Eri?!" Shinsou and Izuku's voices came as the two other students joined the trio.

Izuku immediately dropped to his knees and hugged the girl tightly. "Oh, thank goodness we found you."

"Why did you run off like that?" Shinsou asked taking the role of bad cop since he doubted Midoriya had a mean bone in his body unless you were a villain. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"I'm sorry," Eri said softly realizing just how badly her actions scared everyone. "I got scared."

Watching the scene Dabi hesitantly approached the heroes stopping just behind Eri. Slowly the cremation user raised her hand and placed it on top of white hair remembering the day when her mother was behaving especially erratic. She and Fuyumi had snuck their two younger brothers out to get ice cream only to get caught coming home by Endeavor.

Natsuo and Fuyumi had just been sent to deal with their mothers' hysteria after finding her children, especially young Shouto, missing the eldest and youngest of the four were all but dragged into the dojo for a rather brutal round of Endeavors training. By the end of the session neither she or Shouto could move much, though her youngest sibling could still to muster enough strength to cry and apologize claiming it to be all his fault they were caught because he was too small to climb back over the tree they used to escape without help.

Dabi had dragged her bruised and beaten body across the dojo to the boy and gathered him in her arms holding till he fell asleep. That incident though was the straw that seemed to break their mother's fragile grip on reality because a few days later she poured hot water on her youngest sons face much to Dabi's horror when she ran to the kitchen and realized what happened.

"She saw someone who scared her," Dabi explained thankful that the thick fabric of the shirt muffled her voice just enough to disguise it. "We were coming to find you when your friend here found us."

"Thank you for finding her," Izuku smiled looking at the woman trying to see her eyes behind the tinted lens as he extended his hand. "I'm Izuku, and these are my friends Shinsou and Todoroki."

Dabi slowly extended her own hand in return and gave the hero a weak shake. "Rei."

"It's nice to meet you Rei," Shinsou spoke extending his own hand looking at the woman suspiciously. "You have to let us buy you a meal as thanks."

"No, no," Dabi exclaimed taking a slight step back ready to run away if she had to. "I actually need to be going soon I just need to find something to colour with first … I promised Eri you see."

"I don't know," Izuku frowned looking down at the girl with concern. Very few people scared Eri enough that she would run away from her U.A. family and most of them were either in jail or dead. However, one according to their homeroom teacher had escaped and was currently at large.

Could Eri have seen him? "Aizawa was pretty clear about us taking you shopping Eri."

"I know," Eri nodded walking over to the undercover villain and slipping her hand back into Dabi's gloved one. "But Rei's like me, she's never coloured before either and she already helped me pick out some books."

Holding up the two colouring books she had, none of the males were surprised that one was all cats, clearly Eri's choice. The other one, however, had a large skull on the cover with designs added inside of it that gave the macabre image a unique look. The trio turned towards Dabi as the villain coughed in embarrassment and showed her own colouring books to them, Eri having convinced her to get the same cat colouring book as and her own choice of a gothic fantasy one.

Izuku felt conflicted now wanting to let Eri go to the art section with Rei glad to see that she was getting more comfortable talking with people in public. But Mr. Aizawa was also very clear that if anything happened well the were out the group would immediately have to return to the school.

"Don't worry Midoriya," Shinsou said putting a hand on his fellow heroes' shoulder as he kept his eyes firmly trained on the undercover cremation user. "I'm sure Rei here wouldn't want to do anything that might hurt Eri's feelings."

"I agree," Todoroki nodded trying to figure out what it was about Rei felt so familiar. "And it's not like we can't follow them and make sure nothing happens."

Dabi gulped and looked at the pair knowing that she was screwed if the figured out who she was well Eri oblivious to the tension hugged her new friend in joy. Thankfully for Dabi it seemed that Izuku was just as oblivious and tried to exchange in small talk as everyone walked to the art section.

As soon as they arrived Eri and Izuku shot off down the aisle completely entranced by all the different types colours and medias that could be used. Dabi meanwhile followed at a much slower pace feeling weighed down by the two shadows that seemed to have attached themselves to her.

"Rei look," Eri grinned running back up to Dabi with something clutched in each of her hands, her own books now added to Midoriya's assortment of new notebooks and writing supplies. "Look at all the colours."

Accepting one of the packages Dabi read the label before opening it up to make sure that none of the so-called 120 coloured pencils was missing. Dabi tried to open the other package as soon as she made sure the first was full only to run into problems when she realized she didn't have enough room in her arms. The villain was just about to put everything down when her brother reached over and plucked from her arms before she could stop him.

"Your checking to make sure they're full right?" Shouto asked moving the books just slightly so that Shinsou could memorize the titles on the spines.

"Yeah," Dabi nodded wondering when her brother had gotten so tall. Last year during the Vanguard Squads first mission Shouto was barely eye level with her, now it seems Dabi was soon going to be looking up to him soon at the rate he was growing. Looks like Natsuo wasn't the only one in the family to inherit Endeavor height.

Opening the pack and seeing it full also Dabi turned it over to read the back again, all in all, they seemed like a good set for her and Eri to use but she had also found something well looking that might make the girl even happier. Reaching over next to her Dabi picked up another set, this one had thirty more colours than the one Eri had chosen, plus they were the watercolour type.

"Those are some great pencil crayons Eri but look at these," Dabi praised earning a shy smile from the girl as she handed Eri the slightly larger pack. "If you ask someone to help you, you can add water to colours after your done and make the pictures even more beautiful."

"Really," Eri gasped looking at new colours in awe. "Wow … Deku can we get these ones?"

"Sure." Izuku nodded smiling at Dabi and mouthing a 'thank you' to the villain.

"Rei are you gonna get a pack too," Eri asked looking back at her friend as she reclaimed her books from Todoroki awkwardly. "We can share this one if you want."

"Thanks, Eri but I can get my own," Dabi replied looking at the girl and feeling a slight twinge in her heart. "I should be heading home now though late nights aren't good for me anymore."

Eri felt her lower lip tremble at the words. "B-but I wanted to colour with you, I thought … I thought you could come home with us and we could try it together ... and you can meet Shouta and Acorn and -"

"I know kid," Dabi leaning down slightly and placing her hand on Eri's head. "Remember how you think I'm fat, well the truth is that I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Eri said looking Rei's stomach and wondering how a baby could fit inside.

"Yup, I got a priceless piece of treasure growing inside me which is why I can't go back to U.A with you," Dabi nodded standing up straight again and putting her hand on her belly realizing for the first time that this baby actually was a treasure, her treasure. "But don't worry I'm sure will see each other again someday."

Eri wiped her tears away and held up her hand pinky extended. "Your promise."

Dabi laughed and linked her own pinkie. "Hasn't anybody taught you Eri, a pinky promise is forever."

Shouto froze at the words remembering his eldest sisters' laughter from many years ago. _'Haven't those two snowflakes taught you yet Shou that a pinky promise is forever'_.

Snapping out of it quickly Shouto looked to where Rei had been standing only to find her gone, looking around he tried to pick her bright blonde hair out of the crowd but was unsuccessful now that more and more people seemed to have arrived to do their own shopping.

"Shouto," Izuku said noticing his friends' distress. "What's wrong?"

Shouto ignored his friend and instead looked at Eri. "Eri listens to me, this is very important. Did you ever see Rei's face?"

The last time Shouto had felt this heart-wrenching feeling was back when Bakugou had been kidnapped and Dabi had called him by his full name. After Kamino, he had gone home and practically torn the house apart looking for a photo of **her** hoping that one might have escaped his fathers fire.

After all the person in them was supposed to be dead according to Endeavor. But was **she** really?

The ghost from Shouto's childhood who left a hole so big in each of their lives that even saying **her** name would lead to heartbreak. Shouto had wanted to ask Fuyumi or Natsuo if they had saved any pictures from Endeavors fury but didn't want to give them false hope either.

Eri gripped the pencil crayons slightly and nodded remembering the painful looking purple skin and blue eyes that Rei kept hidden.

Kneeling down Shouto placed his hands as gently as he could on Eri's pencil crayons not wanting to scare the girl even though he knew he needed to catch up with Rei as soon as possible before she disappeared again. "I need you to show me exactly tell which of these colours they were."

Eri thought back to Rei's eyes and lifted one hand hesitantly but instead of choosing one of the colours from her packet the girl pointed right at the blue eye lodged in deep within Shouto's skull.

"They were that colour."

Dabi leaned against the elevator trying to catch her breath, the pregnant woman had all but run back to the apartment after she had left the bookstore. The villain was afraid the entire trip back to the apartment building that a hero would jump out at her from the shadows to arrest her.

When she had successfully made it into the elevator Dabi was glad that she had the foresight to stock up on more food than normal, especially to feed her every growing craving for anything chicken and strawberry flavoured,

Dabi sighed when the familiar elevator ding sounded and made plans to put these new colouring books to use over the next few days not planning on leaving her apartment any time soon.

At least that should have been the plan but instead of an empty hallway like normal for the private residences of the building Dabi was greeted by a young woman with loose chestnut coloured hair and a black and red dress leaning against her door looking at something on her cell phone. Getting closer to the woman, well also maintaining a safe distance, Dabi cleared her throat and got the can of pepper spray from Giran ready in case she attacked.

Golden cat-like eyes hidden behind a pair of red glasses snapped up as Himiko dove at her fellow League member pulling her into a tight hug.

"Welcome home Sis."

* * *

*Notes*

Ok so this chapter was actually going to feature more Himiko originally but after writing the bookstore scene I decided to split my original chapter into two parts so that I could expand on both of them. This means that a few other things have been pushed back slightly but don't worry readers Hawks will be making an appearance real soon.

I would, however, love to hear what everyone thought of Dabi and the U.A. students. Did anybody notice that slip she made?

Polls still running for the gender(s) of the Twins so don't forget to cast your vote so far, we're leaning towards boys so unless inspiration hits me hard this is the direction we will most likely take. That of course doesn't mean you still can't vote or send me your descriptions of what you think Hawks and Dabi's babies will look like, everyone's all got such great and unique ideas that I'm sad that I won't be able to use them all

Or if you just want to drop me a review telling me what you think of the latest chapter I would love that also since your reviews not only make me happy but also make me want to write and post the next chapter sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Bleach

* * *

Chapter 10

"H-Himiko?" Dabi gasped in shock looking down at the girl who held her tightly. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

The transformation user pouted as she pulled back and looked at up Dabi. "Don't you like it? Giri was the one who suggested a disguise when I told him I was coming to visit you."

Dabi wanted to be angry at the girl but in all honesty, she was also was also glad to see one of her comrades again, especially after her run in at the bookstore. It wasn't until she heard the ding from the elevator and saw one of her neighbours stumbling down the pair did Dabi's heart skip a beat. Grabbing her keys, the cremation user quickly undid the lock on her door and pulled Himiko into the apartment. Holding her breath, Dabi watched the man slowly shuffle his past the peephole thankfully to drunk to have noticed anything.

Himiko leaned against the door pressing her ear to the heavy thick wood. "What are we doing?"

Dabi didn't answer she waited until the slam of a door signalled the all-clear before she raised her fist and punched Himiko hard on top of her head.

"Are you insane!"

"Ouchie," Himiko whined as she held her head. "That hurt Sis."

"Good," Dabi huffed turning on the lights and placing her bag on the counter that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment. The room was basically just a big square with a small kitchen and bathroom on either side of the open space that housed Dabi's desk, bed and a small table for eating. There was also a balcony that gave a nice view of Dagobah beach with a small combination washer and dryer on it for laundry. "And what's with calling me Sis anyway?"

"We're family Dabi," Himiko smiled jumping onto the bed and grabbing the closet pillow she could get her hands on and relishing the familiar scent of the cremation user. "I've missed you."

Dabi sighed and sat down on the bed rubbing Himiko's head where she hit her. "And I've missed you Crazy but its dangerous to visit."

Himiko purred under the familiar warmth of Dabi's hand. "Nuh-uh Kurogiri said I should be safe as long as I changed my look? Do you like it I chose the colour to match Ochako's?"

"You look very nice," Dabi said having never noticed before how young Himiko actually looked when her hair was down. "Don't you usually use your quirk when you want to blend in with the normies though."

Himiko threw her hands up in the air. "That's what I said but Giri and Press are being all stupid and telling me I need to 'expand my skills'. They have me trying out all these different makeup techniques and hairstyles so that I don't have to use my quirk as often."

Dabi's hand stilled, her biggest worry when sending Himiko on a mission was her transformation running out, especially when they couldn't kill the person she was impersonating. As soon as Dabi returned to the League she would have to thank the pair for their excellent idea, right after she beat the crap out of them for letting Himiko come to see her in the first place.

"And the worse part is that nobody can help me with my hair." Himiko continued to whine before suddenly remembering one of the main reasons she came. Sliding off the bed the blood drinker crawled over to her bag and pulled out a brush.

Quickly crawling back over to Dabi Himiko handed her the brush and turned around setting herself in front of the cremation user.

"Are you serious?" Dabi chuckled looking at the brush with amusement. "You'd risk getting caught by the heroes just so I could brush your hair."

Himiko huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not funny nobody else at base can do my hair, and I asked everyone."

Dabi snorted knowing that the girl had probably hunted each member of the League down and forced them to do what she wanted through a series of begging and threats as she started running the brush through Himiko's currently brown locks. "Even the Boss?"

"Uh, Tomura decayed three of my brushes before I gave up," Himiko whined thinking sadly about those three lost brushes. It was always such a hassle to steal them from that high-end beauty shop she liked to visit. "Compress and Giri are great at brushing but can't style worth shit -"

"Language." Dabi interrupted rolling her eyes at Himiko, for someone who was all about being cute the girl could swear like a sailor given the first opportunity.

Himiko ignored the flame user and continued. "Twice can't decide what style he wants to do and when I asked Spinner one of his knives sprung loose and accidentally cut off some my hair. Do you have any idea how long it takes for my hair to grow back?"

"Oh please," Dabi replied separating the hair into three sections for her to braid. "Remember when we met Sensei and he told you that every time you use your quirk it speeds up cell regeneration. A few transformations and your hair would have been back to normal"

"But he **cut** my hair."

Dabi rolled her eyes and pulled an elastic off the brush having finished one of the braids. "And I'll bet it grew back quickly so grow up."

Himiko turned her head and looked at her friends' pregnant belly. "Baby your momma's being mean to me."

Dabi's hands froze reaching for the braid that had been pulled from her hand. "Himiko … I …."

"Oh, you should hear this, remember that tech guy you sent us," Himiko continued not missing how tense Dabi got when she mentioned the baby. "Guess what Tomura asked him to build first."

Dabi took a deep breath and started braiding again. "Tell me it was something useful and not a game controller or something else equally stupid."

"Nope," Himiko giggled loudly remembering how the cute boy Dabi had sent them had looked Tomura dead in the eye and acted like he was giving directions to the decay user instead of talking to the leader of an up-incoming villains' group. "Game system, so he could play on that old busted TV we hauled outta Ujika's lab. Giri was so mad when he found out that he stole all of Tomura's candy."

"Wow Kurogiri was actually strict with the Creep," Dabi hummed finishing the third braid. "The things you don't see because you're on vacation. Speaking of who said you could threaten Giran into not telling me things like how you busted our ride out."

"I wanted to but Mr. Compress said we should wait until Kurogiri recovered," Himiko fibbed. It had actually been her idea not to tell Dabi but a little white lie never hurt anyone, especially with how hard the cremation user could hit. "Then they went off and had some weird grownup time so that Compress could catch Giri up on everything that happened well he was away."

Dabi sighed and swept two of the brains up starting to place them in a bun. "And then one of you told him about the baby."

"No way," Himiko said waving her hands in front of her dramatically. "He just knew, I think Kurogiri is magic."

Dabi snorted as she finished putting the last braid into place mentally planning out her chat with Mr. Compress when she got back. "Alright, I'm done."

Himiko squealed and took off towards the bathroom crying in joy when she saw what Dabi has done to her hair. Running back out she saw that the cremation user had made no short work on removing her shirt giving Himiko the first real look at the baby bump.

"So, here's the deal," Dabi said pulling out a tank top and sliding it on. "You can stay the night but you gotta call Kurogiri for pick up tomorrow, capisce?"

Himiko looked at the baby bump knowing she should tell Dabi about Hawks, just to keep both of them safe.

"I'll also give you the number for the cell Giran gave me," Dabi continued walking over to her desk and writing the number on a piece of paper. "If you want maybe next time, we can go get a crepe or ice cream. I know this nice spot on the beach we can go to that's usually pretty quiet though you might have to deal with some love-struck couples if we go at night."

"Hey Dabi,"

"Yeah," the cremation user said finally noticing something was wrong when she handed Himiko the paper.

"Your first baby," Himiko said grabbing a hold of Dabi's hands firmly so that she couldn't escape or lash out. "Did you ever tell the father about them?"

At the mention of her first child, Dabi felt the phantom feeling of fingers holding her face as a voice hissed at her.

'_Either you abort that disgrace or I'll burn it out of you myself.'_

Feeling like her heart beat a mile a minute Dabi tried to stay calm enough to sit down on the chair next to the desk as she tried to remember how to breathe. Himiko seeing the distress grabbed the sides of Dabi's face so that she was looking directly into panicking blue eyes.

Putting on her serious face Himiko took a deep breath. "Sis, listen to me your having a panic attack ok ... I need you to close your eyes focus on my voice,"

Taking another deep breath Himiko held it for a moment before exhaling. "Listen to my breathing and try and follow along."

Dabi nodded and closed her eyes listening to Himiko's own breathing and trying to mimic it. After what felt like an eternity, Dabi finally felt that she was calm enough to risk opening her eyes again glad to see Himiko's watery smile staring back at her still.

Pulled into yet another strong hug Dabi let the school girl cry and apologize as she raised her own limbs and hugged back numbly. Dabi knew that Himiko hadn't meant to set off a panic attack, the girl was probably just worried about her because the baby's father was a hero and a spy which left him straddling a dangerous fence.

"Hey let go for a moment," Dabi said surprised with how quickly Himiko let go and jumped back. Standing up the cremation user moved backwards on the bed sliding backwards on it till she touched the wall, then Dabi patted the spot next to her. "Come here."

Himiko slowly moved onto the bed laying down so that her lower half hanging off the bed as she settled her head in Dabi's lap.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," Dabi spoke softly running her fingers through brown hair knowing she would have to fix it again before the girl left. "I know you're worried about me but my past is …. complicated."

"Cause Endeavor's your father or because you're dead?" Himiko spoke feeling nails graze her scalp at the mention of the hero.

Dabi honestly shouldn't be surprised, given how curious Himiko that she had looked into Tatsuo. "What did you find out?"

"Not much, your pretty much a ghost, just like your other siblings," Himiko answered remembering how thin Dabi's file was. "What really surprised me though was that you went to U.A. as a Gen Ed student. That was a little harder to find though since you used your mom's maiden name."

Dabi sneered unpleasantly. "That was my sperm donor's decision not mine, I was more than happy to go to that all-girls school with my sister."

Himiko nuzzled into Dabi's belly trying to see if she could hear the baby inside. "Was the baby's father a student? Or did you have some torrid affair with a teacher?"

"Sōsuke, his name was Sōsuke," Dabi said thinking back to a man with kind brown eyes and a soft smile. "He was a student … and my first love."

Dabi took a deep breath, the only reason she was even telling Himiko was that she knew that the transformer user would never tell another soul about Sōsuke.

And if Dabi was being honest with herself maybe she wanted someone else to know about what happened. For the last few weeks now Dabi had been struggling weighing the pros and cons of contacting Hawks just to let him know she was alive and maybe tell him about their child.

Sōsuke himself might have been a heartless bastard in the end but the rest of his family had been welcoming to her when she met them. Had Tatsuo told them she was pregnant before Endeavor perhaps things have turned out differently for her baby.

"My house isn't what you called a loving one. Mom went crazy because of all the abuse Endeavor put her through, Fuyumi and Natsuo were ignored most of their lives for being what my father called weak well Shouto and I were put through hell the moment our quirks manifested," Dabi began looking out the window and at the night sky. "When high school came around, Endeavor forced me to take the U.A. Hero Exam. I failed it on purpose just to try and escape being the guinea pig for his masterpiece but he pulled some strings and forced me to go."

"And since I had humiliated him by failing there were also conditions to my attending U.A., the biggest one was that I couldn't tell anybody who I was, which was stupid since I was all but a clone of the old bastard. My first year there most people just whispered behind my back about how hard it must be for Endeavor to have such a useless child attending his alma mater."

Himiko's face hardened a little at the thought of anyone bullying her family. "Eventually Sōsuke heard about me and wanted to meet the number two hero's daughter. See he was in the management course and wanted to know everything I knew about how a real agency was run to give himself an advantage."

Himiko gave an unladylike noise at the thought of anyone trying to force answers out of her sister. "How'd you answer?"

"Broke his nose during gym class the next day," Dabi smiled viciously remembering the shocked look when she kicked a soccer ball right into the boys smug face. "He didn't give up though and eventually after stalking me for a while I gave in and went out for a meal with him and told him everything I knew."

"I thought that would be that and he would leave me alone but instead Sōsuke came back at the end of my first year claiming that he had fallen in love with me," Dabi growled remembering how cliched Sōsuke had been asking her to meet on the rooftop after club activities just when the sun was just starting to set. "I was so naive back then that I believed him and we started going out."

Dabi now felt tears prick her eyes slightly and she tried to hold them back. "I thought that maybe I could have a chance at a real-life away from Endeavor with Sōsuke but then one day my teacher had an emergency and I went to if he wanted to study for exams when I overheard him talking to his friends about us."

"Turns out that he was only with me to get to Endeavor, he thought that if I loved him enough that after graduation, I could get him a job at one of my fathers' agencies. Even worse he had been sabotaging the condoms we were using to try and get me pregnant just to marry into a high-ranking hero's family."

"I felt so hurt that I broke up right there but he acted like it was all a misunderstanding and kept begging me to take him back. With everything slowly going to hell at school and home I actually thought that stress was making me sick at first."

Dabi's hands stilled in Himiko's hair. "I don't even know why I grabbed the test, to be honest, I just remember walking into a public bathroom and seeing that little positive sign appears. After that, I went home and everything becomes a little hazy until I woke up alone in a private hospital room covered in bandages."

Himiko sat up and leaned against the wall next to Dabi pulling her down so that the cremation users head now rested against her shoulder.

"I didn't understand what was happening so I ran eventually ending up in the back alley of this karaoke bar Sōsuke and I used to go to watching fuck some girl. I listened to him hit her and call her a slut before he ordered her back inside, I almost walked away when a friend of his came out and they started talking."

"Turns out that well I was in the hospital Endeavor had told the press that I had died and Sōsuke's friend asked him what he was going to do next," Dabi recalled hands tightening into fists in the sheets. "The bastard said that since I was gone, he could always cozy up to my sister. He even hoped that Yumi was still a virgin to just so he could have the pleasure of taking it like he took mine."

"When I heard talk about what he was going to do to her I got so angry, but also strangely calm and I waited until his friend went back inside before I lashed out with my quirk and killed him," Dabi finished remembering the burning body of her first love on the ground in front of her. "That's how Giran found me and the rest is, as they say, history."

Himiko cried rubbing her eyes to brush away the tears. "It's … it's not fair."

"Life rarely is." Dabi said somberly

"Hawks he … he used you," Himiko sobbed letting her everything out at once. "J-just like Sōsuke did."

Dabi froze at the mention of the winged hero. "I don't … I don't understand."

"I … I followed him overheard him talking to some p-people … everything was a m-mission … from the Hero C-commission," Himiko cried harder feeling the bloodlust build up inside her. "I should have killed him in the warehouse."

Dabi's mind was a whirlwind right now as she tried to piece together what Himiko had said. Everything suddenly clicked into place and made sense, the hero was just using her like Sōsuke had used and once again Dabi had been stupid enough to fall for it.

Placing her hand on her stomach the cremation user felt a small push against it and felt her mind go blank. Grabbing Himiko's hand quickly, careful to avoid the one with the spring-loaded blade on it, she put it next to her own hoping that the baby would kick again.

A moment past and thankfully the kick happened for a second time causing both women to look at each other in shock.

"They're really in there aren't they?" Himiko sniffled.

Dabi nodded.

Himiko wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Are you … does this mean your gonna leave us?"

It took Dabi a moment to figure out who 'us' was.

"Himiko," the cremation user said sharply. "I am not, nor will I ever going to leave the League."

Himiko's mind went blank for a moment as she processed the words before a wide childlike smile broke out over her face and she clapped her hands together excitedly. "I'm going to be an auntie!"

"No," Dabi spoke shaking her head. "My son is going to be given the chance at a new life away from everything."

"You're having a boy?" Himiko said excitedly wondering what her nephew would look like. Would he favour his mother or worthless lying father? Or perhaps he wouldn't look like either of them and take after Dabi's mother instead, Rei Todoroki's white hair and grey eyes seemed to dominant most of her children features.

"I … I don't know, but I think there a boy," Dabi guessed, it was a 50/50 gamble but the villain knew having a boy would be easier. "But this baby is my treasure, I have to protect them even if it means not being with them."

"We could help you," Himiko pleaded placing her hand on Dabi's stomach again and trying to will another small push like before. "We can be a real family. You, me and the rest of the League."

Dabi shook her head. "I can't risk them getting hurt, some villains might love their kids but that doesn't always mean that we should be with them."

"Don't you want to raise your baby Dabi?" Himiko asked seriously.

Before today Dabi knew the immediate answer would be no, but meeting Eri and having someone look at her with such open affection, something she hadn't had in a long time, had have given Dabi hope that maybe she could have her cake and eat it too. Aside from her obviously shitty taste in men, Dabi knew that she really needed to start thinking about the kind of life she really wanted to give her son.

~*Hawks Apartment*~

Sora sat there and watched with awe as Rumi finished off her sixth shot of vodka and added the glass to her growing pyramid.

The rabbit hero grinned as she poured herself another shot. "Better catch up Chicken Wings or I'm gonna be done my little art project before you can finish that piss you call beer."

Sora snorted. "I'll have you know that this is a high-end brand from an exclusive micro brewery thank you."

"All I hear is _blah blah blah my beers shit blah blah blah_," Rumi waved knowing that the only reason her friend was even drinking that expenside beer was because of it a gift from some politician who wanted to set his youngest daughter up with the hero. "Come on this is your party, cut loose a little."

"Just because internal affairs cleared me doesn't mean I'm not screwed still," Hawks putting down the beer and grabbing the vodka. "I still have to wait and see what my punishment is."

"Uh this is such bullshit," Rumi declared throwing her hands up looking incredibly annoyed. "Crimes the lowest its been since All Might retired, that fucking League of Whatevers have fucked off to who cares where and you finally have a girlfriend –"

Hawks choked on his shot.

" - can't the Commission just pull that collective stick from their asses and let up enjoy life a little."

Turning his head to the side the winged hero coughed violently before looking back and Rumi with horror. "Who ... I don't have a girlfriend."

Rumi just rolled her eyes. "Oh, please whenever I've wanted to go out drinking you've been busy, if that does not code for getting laid then I'm the fucking Easter bunny."

"Ok one, you're more a kickass rabbit warrior from then soft chocolate giving bunny," Sora said putting down one of three fingers he had raised. "Two, I've been on lockdown because of this thing with internal affairs and three …"

Rumi grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Three?"

Sora poured another shoot and quickly drank it. "And three, she wasn't … she wasn't my girlfriend."

Rumi looked at her friend in shock. "Holy shit! You had a fuck buddy! You, Mister Squeaky Clean Number Two Hero had a fuck buddy … where the fuck was I when this was happening?"

"Either kicking villain ass or tongue deep between some woman's legs." Hawks replied crudely knowing his current romantic problems weren't Rumi's fault.

The rabbit heroine snorted. "I'm young, hot and can't stop myself from wanting to enjoying the pleasure life has to offer. It's not my fault that most of that always seems to come in the form of a beautiful woman."

"Yeah well, mine came in the form of a hot mess with a heaping helping of crazy." Hawks said bitterly completely discarding his beer completely in favour of the vodka bottle Rumi had been drinking.

"Want me to kick her ass for you?" Rumi offered.

Sora shook his head remembering High End. "That's sweet but I'd rather just talk to her."

"Oh, so you still like her," Rumi gave a shit-eating grin and leaned forward wanting to hear more about the mystery woman that had caught her best friends' attention. "What's she like?"

"She's …." Hawks thought about Dabi two things immediately springing to mind. "Intense, defiantly doesn't take any kind of bullshit and will fight you if you mess with her,"

Rumi listened quietly well Sora thought more and more about his time with Dabi.

"But she's smart about it, likes to play stupid just to lure you in before she," the winged hero slammed one fist into his hand. "And she can be kinda a bitch when you first meet her … don't tell her this but I think its just because she's afraid to get close to people."

Rumi raised an eyebrow; Sora sure knew a lot about her for someone he was just fucking. "What about the sex man, come on how was she?"

"Rough," Sora sighed rubbing his face with his hands. "Every time we had sex, she didn't care if things got a little violent but the moment, I tried to be gentle she would pin me down instead and …. well you know,"

"Ride you for all your worth?" Rumi offered.

Sora nodded remembering how Dabi would hold him down underneath her strong legs and spew poisonous words at him until they were finished. Afterwards when Dabi thought he was asleep; she would slide far away from him and curl up into herself as if afraid of Sora's touch.

"So, it was just sex for her," Rumi sighed grabbing one of Hawks beers and opening it for herself. "Sounds like you dodged a bullet."

"It was complicated," Hawks groaned running his fingers trough his hair in frustration. "I thought we were getting somewhere when she started staying over."

Now it was Rumi's turn to choke on her drink. "You left her alone in your apartment?!"

"Not always, sometimes I would come home and she would be here." Hawks said recalling the first time he had come home to find Dabi standing in his kitchen eating his food. The hero had nearly had a heart attack seeing the cremation user standing there wearing one of his shirts claiming that her own clothes were filthy and in the wash.

After that Dabi had sort of become like that cat Sora never wanted showing up to either trade information, steal his food and booze or to just have sex. Most of the time though it ended up being all three.

Rumi reached over the table and smacked the winged hero's head. "You idiot, how could you be so reckless?"

Sora rubbed the area putting his head on the table enjoying the cool feeling. "Its just … she was so different."

"And that's what you like about her," Rumi said noticing the horrified Hawks gave her and sighing. "Don't give me that face, you liked her and she had issues that you couldn't help her with so she left you simple as that."

Feeling the effects of the alcohol more Sora groaned and laid his head of the table again and closing his eyes. "But I … but I lied to her."

"What?" Rumi asked. "Hey Sora what does that mean … hey are you even awake? …. Hawks!"

Sora groaned and buried his head in his arms more remembering one day he had come home to the apartment finding that Dabi had broken in again. However, instead of their usual banter and rough sex, the pair had spent the night drinking sake and eating the traditional Japanese sweets that the winged hero had brought home well he tried not to notice the way Dabi would give a soft smile every time she bit into one of the treats.

* * *

*Notes*

Sorry, this chapter took a little longer than normal, I'm going to be brutally honest with everyone recently something happened to me, good not bad if your curious, which means I might not have as much time to write and update as I normally have. This doesn't mean that I am abandoning the story it just might mean bi-weekly to monthly updates instead of what we've had currently.

Sōsuke is actually based on Sōsuke Aizen from Bleach if anyone was wondering who to me is one of the best two-faced manipulators that has ever been created in an anime. Will see more about what happened to Dabi later but that's still a while off.

The poll is still favouring twin boys so I wanted to highlight that in this chapter as well as how some parents get this feeling about a baby's gender without going to have an ultrasound.

Feel free to let me know what you thought of the chapter or to just leave behind a vote for the poll. Remember that your comments feed the writer and make her write faster.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia in any way

* * *

Chapter 11

(19 Weeks or 4 3/4 Months Pregnant)

"Hotaru dear are you sure your eating enough?"

Dabi turned away from the display of various meats to look at the old woman as she finished placing the last of the groceries inside the bag. "I have some fresh beef stew upstairs; it wouldn't take me but a moment to get some of it for you."

Dabi smiled underneath her shirt and shook her head. "No thank you, I've got leftover curry waiting for me at home."

"Such a nice meal curry, perfect for sharing with your family," the woman hummed looking down to where the baby rested underneath Dabi's coat before her eyes flicked back up. "You know my grandson loves curry, perhaps I could introduce you sometime."

Dabi coughed trying to disguise the bark laughter that escaped her, if only the old woman knew who she was really talking to then setting the villain up with her grandson would be the furthest thing from her mind.

"I wouldn't want to impose, with the baby right now all my time is spent working or making sure they're healthy."

The woman frowned deeply and clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Shame on that man for leaving you alone, a sweet young girl like you should be relaxing instead of having to work all the time."

"I'm not really the relaxing type ma'am," Dabi said giving the woman one last bow and collecting her things from the counter. "Have a wonderful night."

The old woman, however, wanted the last word it seems. "If you're into girls I have a granddaughter too."

Dabi felt herself flush with embarrassment as the people on the streets turned and looked at her. Pretending not to hear the woman Dabi quickly moved away from the butcher shop and headed down the path to her favourite bakery intent on getting some delicious strawberry daifuku before they closed.

The cremation user was so caught up in her thoughts of delicious strawberries that she didn't notice someone come up behind her until a gun was pressed firmly into her back.

"Don't move." The voice hissed quickly steering Dabi towards the opening of a side street between the shops.

Thinking this was just a simple robbery Dabi complied not wanting to risk getting shot by a nervous mugger. "Listen if you want my wallet -"

"Shut up," the man said pulling his hat up slightly so that Dabi could see the face below. "Remember me?"

Dabi looked at the face below the hat and tried to place the face beneath it, but nothing came to mind. "Can't say I do."

Hari's face hardened and he gripped the gun he was holding tighter tempted to shot the arrogant woman right now. "I'm sure you remember Overhaul though."

Dabi felt her blood freeze and knew she was in trouble. Here she was unable to use her quirk because of the risk it carried and one of Overhaul's old flunkies wanted to have a chat with her, and she doubted very much that it would be a friendly one.

"Looks like you do," Hari spoke putting one of his arms around Dabi's waist well the one holding the gun unknowingly hovered over Dabi's pregnant belly. "Here's what going to happen, you and I are going to go somewhere nice and private to talk. Understand."

Dabi gulped and tried not to let her nervousness show. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'm going to kill you," Hari said pulling his hat down again to try and hide his face from a couple out for some late-night shopping "The choice is yours."

Dabi tried to bluff. "If you want to spend the rest of your short, miserable life running from the League go right ahead."

Hari laughed and looked at Dabi with cold dark grey eyes. "How stupid do you think I am Dabi. I've been watching you for weeks and I know you're on your own."

Weeks? Dabi's mind screamed having never once in the past few weeks noticed someone was following her. After all these years of working for Giran, taking the bloodiest jobs and dealing with the most depraved people her instincts should have told her when someone was watching her like they always had.

Reality slowly starting to set in as they walked Dabi couldn't help but feel that this was the undeniable proof she had been searching for in whether or not to keep her baby. It was a bitter pill to swallow but Dabi knew that in her years of being a villain, working for Giran and even more recently the League she had made a lot of enemies.

What was stopping one of them from simply coming back and using her child as a way of getting back at Dabi herself for what she had done to them in the past.

Taking a shaky breath Dabi decided to deal with one crisis at a time. "Alright, I'll go with you."

"Smart move," Hari said pulling his hostage towards the deserted lot he had parked in. "I have a van close by."

Dabi walked silently letting Hari lead her and tried to think of a way out of this mess. Sure, she had a hidden spring-loaded knife from Himiko on her arm, but the groceries she was holding made using it impossible. In the few seconds of time, it would take her to drop the groceries and activate the release then the man could get off a couple of shots and kill her son.

Gritting her teeth, a plan starting to form in the cremation users head.

Walking with a newfound determination Dabi waited for her chance and eventually, it paid off when they reached the van and Hari opened the sliding door ordering her inside. Putting her groceries down carefully Dabi started climbing in using her hand pressing on the metal floor to activate the spring releasing the blade. Even after being out of the game for so long muscle memory took over as Dabi spun around and aimed the knife at the man's throat.

Only to have grey hair in the shape of arrows burst out from underneath his hat knocking the knife away and stabbing her in the shoulder and hand. After that everything seemed to slow down as Dabi watched helplessly as the gun was aimed for her temple and could do nothing to stop the darkness that followed next.

~*Two Weeks Later*~

Giran pounded on the door of Dabi's apartment chomping on his unlit cigar. "Open up brat it's me."

Listening carefully the information broker noted that no noise came from behind the door, no curse of vengeance from the other side for whoever had woken Dabi up, no lock undoing itself.

Just deafening silence.

Grabbing the spare key from his pocket and his gun Giran slowly opened the door and was immediately hit with the smell of something rotting. Fearing the worst, Giran slammed the door open the rest of the way weapon at the ready for whatever he found. Thankfully there was no evidence of anything out of the ordinary in the main room, moving towards the bathroom and balcony Giran also saw that they were also completely normal.

Now heading into the small kitchen Giran found the source of the smell coming from a pot that had been left on the stovetop to rot.

Starting to get worried now Giran tried to think back. Folken had called him last week and said Dabi had missed her session, but he had just waved it off saying that she had run into some 'old friends' and was probably hiding out in her apartment. Then the therapist had called not an hour ago and said that Dabi had missed another and he was becoming even more concerned. Dabi, the therapist claimed would always break into his apartment and leave him a box of sweets as an apology when she couldn't make their weekly meetings to let him know she was alive.

But in these last two weeks Folken had found nothing upon arriving home and reached out to Giran again with a greater urgency.

Heading towards Dabi's desk Giran picked up the calendar and saw that the date hadn't been changed in a little over two weeks and knew something had definatly happened. Pulling out his phone he punched in a number and didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Hello."

"Get Himiko and Kurogiri and warp to Dabi's apartment now," Giran ordered opening up the top drawer and of the desk to get to the mechanism inside.

"What?"

"Now Tomura!" Giran roared pushing the button and hearing the sweet sound of the secret panel opening up, moving the desk the broker felt his heart clench at the small plastic case that lay there.

Inside the case was five USB drives each for a different member of the Todoroki family, minus Endeavor. Giran had never asked about the ones for Dabi's family knowing that whatever the woman had to say to her family was none of his business. The last drive was for the principal of U.A., because for some reason Dabi trusted the sadist and had practically begged the broker to send it to him if anything ever happened to her before she could kill Endeavor.

There was also one of Dabi's external hard drives inside the container containing who knows what information that could hurt the Hero Commission. Dabi had hard drives like this set up all over the country, each for a different news station, blogger or journalist that contained proof of the commission's shady dealings.

Dabi's little side project contained every piece of solid evidence, from bribes to straight out assassinations that she could dig up that could severely cripple the organization several times over upon release. It was Dabi's way of making sure that another Endeavor never again made its way to the top one of the top positions of power within the country well also flipping off the whole hero community in one strike.

The broker had to wonder if the Hero Commission knew more about the situation in Todoroki household then most and how it benefited them to keep the flame hero's abuse quiet.

Grabbing the case Giran slipped it into his pocket just as the warp gate opened in the centre of the room and three people stepped through it.

"This better be … oh god," Shigaraki gagged holding his sleeve in front of his nose. "What's that smell?"

Kurogiri moved and opened the balcony door unable to stand the rotting aroma also well Himiko looked around for Dabi fear written clearly across her face.

"Dabi?" the girl called out opening the bathroom door not finding her sister inside before looking back at Giran. "Where is she? Where's Dabi?"

Giran shook his head. "I don't know, have you heard from her?"

"Wait this is where you put her up," Tomura said looking around the apartment surprised by how normal it was, there was even a bag with what looked like yarn next to the bed. "I thought you said Dabi was helping you clean house, not playing it."

"This is serious Tomura." Giran hissed eyes narrowing as the man sat on Dabi's bed.

"Why because she wandered off on **you** this time," the decay user smirked grabbing the pillows on the bed and decaying them without a second thought. "Relax Dabi's like an overgrown cat, she'll come back when she gets bored with whatever mouse has her attention."

"She's pregnant you moron!" Giran yelled trying not to think of all the horrible things that could be happening to Dabi, or her baby.

"What?!" Shigaraki yelped jumping up from the bed like he was on fire. The young leader of the League of Villains looked shocked and disgusted for a moment before it quickly morphed into anger and his eyes hardened. "You knew, that's why you took Dabi away."

"We all knew Tomura." Himiko sniffled bending down so that she could pull out the dark purple blanket Dabi had started to knit for the baby hugging it tightly.

"But who the hell would she … oh fuck … it's **his** baby isn't it?" Shigaraki growled hands starting to scratch at his neck hissing the hero's name with the same hate that he normally saved for All Might. "Hawks."

Kurogiri shook his head. "If the heroes had gotten Dabi then they would most assuredly announce it."

"Then who has her?" Shigaraki snarled looking at Giran.

"I don't know," the man said feeling the weight of the case in his pocket increase tenfold. "But I'm going to use every contact and favour I have to look for her. I would suggest that you start doing the same and tear through every person you can come across until you find something."

As much as Shigaraki hated being given orders, unless they were from Sensei, he had to agree that Dabi needed to be found as quickly as possible. The only concern they had right now was figuring out whether the kidnapper had killed Dabi quickly or was keeping her alive somewhere.

"And when we find them?" Himiko asked looking determined.

Giran looked solemnly at the villains. "We make them pay."

* * *

~*Notes*~

Dabi has officially been kidnapped and the cats out of the bag for Shigaraki knowing about the baby. Anyone got any thoughts on what our favourite decay user will be like if he finds Dabi or comes across Hawks well looking for her?


	12. Chapter 12

*I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters*

* * *

Chapter 12

(Two Weeks After Kidnapping, Dabi is now 21 Weeks or 5 ¼ Months Pregnant)

Hari entered the room carrying a food tray and looked at the woman on the bed. It became clear to him very quickly after knocking Dabi out exactly why she wasn't with the League of Villains and so the yakuza decided to this knowledge to his advantage.

Driving quickly to the house that he had stolen from Dornkirk after killing him Hari carefully carried Dabi down the secret room where the old man had kept the prisoners of his own experiments making sure to strip her naked completely to avoid any other surprises like that knife.

And just to be safe Hari slipped a pair of quirk suppressor cuffs of her also, he doubted Dabi would risk using her quirk given her pregnancy but better safe then sorry. The cuffs also served the purpose of keeping Dabi's hands bound above her to the metal frame of the bed well he examined her since this would be the yakuza's first time dealing with a pregnant woman.

Much of the information Hari needed on Dabi would have to remain blank until she woke up but he was able to use this rare opportunity to catalogue Dabi's distinctive scars more clearly noticing an odd, barely visible difference on her facial scaring then on the ones located on her arms and legs. After looking at them for some time he had reached his hand out and placed his fingers over the barely visible oval shapes and concluded that someone with a large hand had held it over the woman's face well she had burned.

After jotting these suspicions down Hari undid the cuffs and placed Dabi's arms next to her before quickly retreating from the room to the smaller one next to it that was hidden behind a one-way mirror and waited.

It took longer than expected for Dabi to awaken but once she was the cremation user quickly made her displeasure at her new surroundings known and stood brazenly in front of the glass shouting profanities and threats at Hari.

Grabbing a dress similar to the one they had given Eri the yakuza entered the room raising his gun high as a warning. Dabi appeared unimpressed with the firearm and verbal assaults continued well she put the dress making the mistake of mentioning how Kai had 'screamed like a little bitch' when Shigaraki took his arms.

Hari's world went red with anger as her discarded his gun in favour of the scalpel on his belt pinning Dabi to the wall and pressing the blade against the soft flesh of her belly. "Mention Overhaul again and I promise you will feel every cut I make as I drag this bastard child from that diseased womb of yours."

For a moment Hari had felt satisfaction at the fear that made its way to Dabi's eyes as she nodded never again speaking a word of Kai or any the Shie Hassaikai. Unfortunately, it was short lived, Dabi hadn't spoken at all since then not even when Hari cut her meals portions in half or tried to prevent her from sleeping by keeping the lights in her cell on all the times.

Two weeks later and still the only communicating Dabi did was when she glared or flipped him off.

Placing the tray down on the small table bolted to the floor Hari sat down on an equally bolted down chair noting that more red hair was showing today as he pulled out a pen. "Tell me where I can find the League?"

Dabi said nothing like normal and instead slide off the bed to grab the tray before returning to her previous spot.

"I broke the password on your phone a few days ago," Hari taunted secretly glad that his nightmare task of punching in every four-number combination was finally over. "It seems the League now knows your missing since most of the recent messages were addressed to me, and I thought that since your friends were so creative with their threats, I would give them a reward. Smile."

Dabi's eyes narrowed and she lifted her middle finger just as the camera clicked and slowly returned her attention back to the food. A proof of life picture was what she had been waiting for, it meant that Giran and the League would know she was alive. Now all Dabi needed to do was bide her time and wait for them to find her.

"Classy," Hari said sending the picture before turning the device off and slipping the phone back into his pocket. "Maybe your child will have better manners."

Dabi froze for a split second before stabbing into her food a little harder the necessary. Whenever she did something the yakuza didn't like he would often talk about her son like he was going to get a chance to raise them.

Dabi would sooner let Endeavor raise her child.

"Once I retrieve her, I'm sure Eri would be much more cooperative then it was before the heroes took her if I gave her a playmate." Chronostasis continued watching Dabi's every move intently.

A little girl with big red eyes and white hair flashed in Dabi's mind as she spoke for the first time in weeks. "E-Eri?"

Hari nearly dropped his pen and looked at Dabi before smirking darkly. "Of course, you remember her right, Kai's little pet monster."

"You …" Dabi croaked trying to speak before coughing slightly from weeks of not using her voice. "What did you _*cough*_ do to Eri?"

"Let's just say that Eri had a very important part in our production of those bullets Shigaraki seemed so interested in," Chronostasis sneered noticing how Dabi's hands were starting to shake.

Dabi looked at the yakuza with horror. "You're a monster."

"I'm a scientist," Hari said not having any intention of handing over Dabi's child to the Hero Commission. No matter what they could give him in return for a child having the result of the two most powerful members of the League of Villains under his control would be the perfect start to his revenge against Shigaraki. "And if you were smart Dabi you would remember that and think long and hard about what that might mean for you."

Dabi placed one arm protectively over her child. "You're going to kill me either way."

"Your right, I am going to kill you," Hari spoke seriously fingers twitching to go for his scalpel and be done with Shigaraki's whore once and for all. "But the question is do you want to know your child before I do or do you want to die and leave them alone the second, they're born."

~*Dabi's Apartment Building*~

Hawks thanked the man for his time and sighed scratching another apartment off. After his investigation by the Commission's Internal Affairs department, it was decided that Hawks would help the police more on cases as a way to atone for his failure. It would also give the Commission just enough insight into the many different departments to see if Hawks could locate anyone, they should extend an offer to.

So far Hawks had only found good people who would never be able to do the kinds of dirty jobs that the Commission would give them. Take right now, for instance, a couple of the officers had asked the number two hero to help them canvas an apartment building to find information about a woman because numerous local store owners had been calling them every day for the past couple of weeks insisting that one of their customers was missing.

The two officers were talking to the only woman named Hotaru in the whole building well Hawks had been asked to cover the very top floor whose information was guarded by a suspicious privacy policy.

Knocking on new the door the winged hero was concerned when he found it slowly swing open as a result. Getting a few of his feathers ready he slowly opened the door and made his way inside finding the barest whiff of rotting meat to greet him.

The balcony door had been left open thankfully taking most of the smell with it as Hawks started looking around checking the bathroom and outside for any signs of a body. When nothing could be found he started looking around pausing at the pile of ash located just in front of the bed. Having a bad feeling Hawks checked the closet next and noticing that whoever this 'Hotaru' woman is she certainly didn't have a lot of clothes.

Grabbing the large box from the top shelf with his feathers to preserve any evidence Hawks set in down on the floor and gently lifted the lid. The winged heroes' hands shook as he pulled out a familiar black and silver jacket.

Retuning the coat to its former home Hawks allowed his emotions to take over as he ripped through the few meager possessions in the apartment freezing when he found a red book next to the bed, _The Bloody Truth: Blunt Facts And Stories About The Next Nine Months_.

Hawks mind went blank as Sora flashed back to the first time, he and Dabi slept together.

~*~Flashback~*~

_The repeated pounding on his front door cause the winged hero to groan and try to bury his head deeper under the pillow, his patrol had run super late and he barely had time to get out of his uniform before collapsing on the bed._

_When the thumping didn't stop Hawks gave up and made his way to the door swearing that if this was Rumi looking for a drinking buddy, he would drop her in a lake. But instead of his long-eared friend, the Hawks was met with Dabi's barely concealed face before the villain pushed her way into the apartment removing her glasses and revealing a pair of very angry blue eyes._

_"Where the fuck were you?" Dabi hissed trying not to feel stupid as she stood in the number two heroes' entrance completely soaked thanks to the sudden thunderstorm that had hit. "I've been calling since last night."_

_Not wanting his apartment to suffer the woman fiery temper Hawks scratched the back of his head and gave his most charming smile. "Uh, well you see my phone broke and I haven't put my SIM in the new one I got."_

_Instead of defusing the situation Dabi only seemed to get angrier as she lashed out and tried to kick Hawks in the stomach. All drowsiness lost Hawks grabbed the incoming leg and swung Dabi into the wall using a few of his feathers to pin her._

_"Let go of me you chickenshit," Dabi growled having a hard time igniting her flames thanks to the rain. "I'm gonna deep-fry and feed you to those other bird-loving freaks at KFC."_

_Hawks eyes narrowed and he put more weight on his forearm pinning Dabi completely underneath his him. "Do you ever shut up."_

_Dabi glared and looked like she was about to say something when instead her eyes widened and she turned her head to sneeze. Shocked by the action and not wanting to risk getting sick himself, Sora leapt back like Dabi had lit him on fire._

_The villain sneezed a few more times before turning back to the male. "You gotta tissue?"_

_"Oh right," Hawks said running into the kitchen and grabbing a kleenex box and handing it to Dabi only now noticing the rather large puddle that had formed underneath her._

_Dabi had said she had been calling him since last night and the storm rolled in early this morning, did that mean that the villain had been waiting for him all day in the_ _rain in whatever abandoned structure she had chosen. "Do you want a towel?"_

_"No, I want to leave since you clearly aren't dying," Dabi said blowing her nose in an unladylike manner._

_Hawks gave the villain a shit-eating grin. "Were you worried about me Dabi?"_

_"Of course not," Dabi replied coolly not wanting the hero to read to much into the situation. "If you get killed on me then the Boss is going to bitch that I the golden goose die."_

_Walking over to the door Dabi tried to turn the handle only to have Hawks grab her wrist stopping her. Looking at the hero she was surprised to find him looking at her seriously. "Stay the night."_

_"What?"_

_Realizing what he had just said Sora felt his face heat up. "I mean its still pretty bad out there and a real hero wouldn't let women, even a villain risk getting sick and … yeah, stay the night I can sleep on the couch and -"_

_"You wanna fuck?" Dabi interrupted sly grin now making its way to her face when the hero felt his face go from flushed to bright red as a result of her bold suggestion._

_"No!"_

_"It's the scars isn't it?" Dabi said looking outside the nearest window at the storm outside. "Trust me you wouldn't be the first person who fucked me that had an issue with them I can always-"_

_"It's not your scars," Hawks interrupted shaking his head. "They … You …. I'm not having this conversation."_

_"You sure," Dabi said looking back at the hero and sliding her zipper down slowly to reveal a see-through white shirt beneath it grinning when Hawk's eyes looked at her breasts briefly before looking away. "Come on, don't tell me you've never had any hero/ villain fantasy's before."_

_Something in Hawks snaps at the words and before he could stop himself, he had Dabi pushed against the wall again silencing any protests she might have with a brutal kiss. Watching as her eyes widened in surprise Sora felt something primal rise within him and he grabbed the villain lifting her with ease and pinning her between himself and the wall._

_Now Sora was by no means a virgin, but between being a top hero and his work for the Commission he always felt like there was a role that he needed to play. Even with those few lovers he had in the past they had always seemed to expect someone sweet and gentle._

_Not Dabi though he quickly realized as she met every brutal kiss and thrust with one of her own, even when Sora had used his feathers to cut her clothes to ribbons so he could have quicker access to the network purple and pale skin beneath did she do more than laugh and rip apart his own clothing with equal desire._

_Dabi's laughter soon turned into moans of pleasure when Sora was finally able to strip her bare enough to pull out his cock and thrust into her. No preparation, no warning, Sora just pushed Dabi's underwear aside and slammed into the villain fully sheathing himself inside her hot pussy well the villain screamed and cried for him to go harder._

_Somewhere in his lust-driven mind, Sora knew that this was wrong and having sex with Dabi would only make things more complicated but another darker part of him liked having the villain pinned against the wall as he brutally thrust into her. Dabi always seemed to be in control, even when she was fighting Endeavor back Sora felt that some part of her was holding back._

_And just now when she tried to seduce him Dabi had seemed so sure that she would dominate the hero. But looking at her, now with all restraint stripped away as her nails cutting into Sora's back the hero wanted more. Sora wanted to see Dabi lose control like this again and again screaming and looking at him with those intense cold eyes. Not Endeavor, not another hero,_

_Him._

_Feeling his climax build closer Hawks leaned forward to the juncture of Dabi's neck where dark purple met milky white and bit down hard. Dabi screamed in his ear and Sora felt her clench him tighter as she orgasmed again nails cutting further into his back before he to was driven over the edge and exploded shooting his seed into her._

_The pair stayed like that for a while before the strength slowly started to leave Sora's legs and they slide down the way in a panting mess._

_As Sora started coming back to his senses, he also started to notice the bruises already starting to form on the paler parts Dabi's skin and leaned down to give her a small apology kiss when blue flamed covered hand shot out towards his wing lighting some of the feathers on fire._

_Shocked Sora tried to move backwards, though that proved more difficult than previously thought since he was still inside Dabi who was now giving him a dark look._

_"Never," the cremation user growled. "Ever kiss me."_

_Hawks sat there petrified. "I thought -"_

_"You being on top is a one-time thing Birdie, it won't happen again," Dabi interrupted pushing the hero down so that he was now pinned to the floor as she rocked her hips back and forth. "Now let me show you how villains fuck."_

~*End Flashback*~

Before they could start round two Hawks had stammered out to Dabi where he kept the condoms but she had just laughed and said that she was clean and pregnancy was impossible. So, the rest of the night as well most of the next morning before Hawks had to leave for patrol the two had spent the entire time having sex in every conceivable way around his apartment.

Now Sora didn't know what to believe, here was proof that Dabi had been lying to him about not being able to get pregnant and the only question going through his mind was whether the baby was his or,

Looking downwards to the pile of ash the winged hero heard a dark voice inside his head whisper another's name. Knowing that he needed to help Hawks pulled out his phone and was about to call the Hero Commission when his finger hit another number instead.

"Hello Hawks," a perky voice answered after the first ring. "What can I do for you today?"

"I …" Hawks looked over at the box that held Dabi's coat and opened it and ran his fingers over the rough fabric. "Can you and Aizawa meet me somewhere … I think I need your help."

Nedzu's voice paused for a second before he replied. "Tell us your location we're coming right now."

Hawks nodded and gave the address before slipping down to the floor holding Dabi's jacket hoping she was safe until he could find her.

* * *

~*Notes*~

I had always planned on doing a scene where either Hawks or Dabi remember the first time they slept together, I just wasn't sure when it was going to happen. Please tell me if you enjoyed it or not since writing these types of scenes is still new to me.

And I'm sorry this took so long to put out, I won't lie I work retail and the holidays are killer for me especially with two jobs so this will most likely be the last chapter until the season and New Years are over.

I'm sorry about this but really it's just to hard to put out the chapters with little to no time, but that doesn't mean I'm abandoning my story it's just a small break during which time I'll do my best to write more chapters when I have the time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters

* * *

Crime exploded across Japan; villains were out and fighting against hero and police alike in full force the likes of which no one had seen since those first few days of All Might's retirement. The only difference between then and now was that now the criminal element of the country seemed to be afraid of something and using heroes and police to hide from the boogeyman chasing them.

Naomasa put the phone down with a heavy sigh and got up from his desk, another hero reporting in on a League of Villains sighting. Spinner was caught on video abducting a pair of bank robbers who were in the midst of a heist. The audio of the cameras was disabled but the video clearly showed the robbers trying to escape after the swordsman made his appearance through on of Kurogiri's warp gates. They fought for a few minutes before Spinner got the drop on them and threw the pair through the still-open portal to an unknown location.

"So, the fanboy got another two huh," Gran Torino's voice came from behind Tsukauchi as he put two more lines next to Spinner's name in red marker. Naomasa sighed knowing that would soon be changed to a black marker once the bodies were found. "That brings their count up to what, five this week?"

Tsukauchi nodded grimly and looked at all the tally marks next to each member of the League's name. "Only the ones we know of, and their motives behind the attacks are still unclear."

"Really," Gran spoke raising an eyebrow and looking at the wall. "I do."

"Enlighten me then of wise one," Tsukauchi scowled sleep deprivation starting to catch up with him. "What exactly am I missing?"

"Look at the numbers," Gran replied paying no mind to detectives' frustration putting his cane tip just under the League's body count.

Naomasa looked at the board again, each member of the League of Villains has their picture up next to their name with, save for Magne who they were told was killed by Overhaul before the raid of Shie Hassaikai headquarters. Every single one of those names now had well over a dozen black ticks marks under their names with Shigaraki and Dabi -

Blinking Naomasa took a step closer towards the blurry picture they had of the cremation users looking at her numbers again.

Gran leaned a little more on his cane. "Suddenly hit me last night -"

"Dabi's number hasn't changed," Tsukauchi finished seeing that of all the League members Dabi who previously held the highest body count now ranked the lowest. Given that all of Dabi's kills in the past had her signature flames on their corpses and that she wasn't shy about hiding them either hers logically should be the highest. "The League isn't taking out the competition, they're looking for one of their own."

"Detective Tsukauchi! Gran Torino!" a panicked voice cried out causing both men to turn and see Sansa running towards them with something in his hand.

Once he was close enough the cat-headed officer looked ready to collapse as he held out a plain white envelope to the pair. "Sirs … a woman just dropped this off claiming it was from the League."

Colour draining from their faces Gran Torino ordered everyone to clear the room well Naomasa quickly put on a pair of crime scene gloves and a small case from his desk as he put the envelope carefully in the center.

Normally Naomasa only used the contents like this when it came to repairing the antique watch his grandfather had given him. However early on in his career, he also found that the tools had other uses and kept a sperate one here at work in case he needed to get creative.

Turning the envelope over Naomasa noted the blob of blue wax sealing it with a cursive 'C' before sliding the blade carefully along the edges of the envelope making long slow cuts so he didn't damage the contents inside. Once the last side was free, he held his breath and grabbed the tweezers slowly pulling back the envelope to find a simple card beneath feeling the blood in his body freeze when he saw the words printed.

"Well," Gran Torino yelled from two desks away well the rest of the officers watched through the small window of the door with concern written on their faces. "What does it say?"

"It's a .. its an invitation," Tsukauchi whispered looking down at the plain typed lettering that sat on the card.

_The League of Villains herby invites Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi and Pro Hero Gran Torino to mediation gathering at Diamond Blossom on XX, 2XXX at XXpm._

_Each man may bring __one__ guest of their choosing to the meeting. Any attempt to use this meeting to arrest the League of Villains or their hosts will result in swift retribution._

"What!?" Gran yelled unable to hear the detective quickly activating his quirk and snatching the invitation away. Turning it over the formerly retired hero was expecting a lot of things to greet him, pictures of dead bodies or a letter filled with Shigaraki's insane manifesto but instead like Tsukauchi his brain was unable to process the words. "What is this?!"

Tsukauchi took a deep breath to collect himself placing both the letter and its envelope into separate evidence bags so that forensics could look it over later. "I don't think it's a threat, if they wanted to kill us then all they would have to do is have Kurogiri use his quirk."

Gran Torino grunted crossing his arms over his chest, ever since his escape, the warp gate user had become a sore spot for the man.

"So, what," The formerly retired hero scowled waiting for the punchline. "They just want to treat us to a meal out of the goodness of their hearts."

"If your theory is true then they just might be fishing for information." Tsukauchi offered curious why Toga Himiko hadn't been sent out instead of the invitation.

"That brat of his almost makes me miss All for One," Gran grumbled looking over to the sketch they had of Nana's grandson well Tsukauchi gave him a horrified look. "Him we could figure out even when we couldn't find him, Tomura Shigaraki ..."

"Seems to thrive on the chaos he causes," Tsukauchi supplied having also felt that same frustration with the young leader of the League of Villains from time to time himself.

Gran grunted and put the letter down. "At least they both share one common thing though."

At the very bottom of the invitation written in thick black marker was three words that seemed to have been added in later.

**NO ALL MIGHT!**

* * *

*Notes*

Happy New Year! Here's Hoping Everyone Has An Amazing 2020!

Firstly, I just want to express to everyone my profound thanks for not abandoning this story during its small holiday hiatus, now that the season is over and work will get back to its normal schedule, I'm hoping that I can get back to a semi-normal update schedule.

The next round of chapters is gonna switch gears from what you've been reading so far before the story slows down and settles at a normal pace instead of all these time skips like in the previous chapters had so I hope everyone enjoys it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the My Hero Academia or Bleach universe, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Yes, I see … no, I have no problem going … Aizawa?" Nedzu's beady eyes looked at the underground hero who stared boldly back at the principal. "I'll have to ask him … he is busy with the second years you know … yes, a whole class again … yes, I understand and will ask her … good-bye Gran I'll ask Toshinori to call you later."

Nedzu put the phone back on its cradle with a small 'click'.

"You didn't tell him," Aizawa said looking at the high specs users with disapproval. "The longer you leave this the angrier he'll get."

"True," Nedzu hummed paws making their way to the now lukewarm tea. "If not for Chiyo's discovery I very well would have told them right away. However, telling them everything we found now before gathering all the facts would lead to larger problems later."

"What that one of the most dangerous villains in the past few years is pregnant?" Aizawa asked. "Or the other thing she found."

Nedzu didn't answer right away choosing to take a sip of his tea instead. "And just how is young Todoroki doing?"

The underground hero huffed in annoyance. "He's recruited the Problem Child into whatever plan he's been concocting. I've tried to figure it out but so far most of what they've been researching is on their phones and the only way I can get close enough to eavesdrop on them is if I scaled down the side of the dorms and hope no one notices me."

"What about backtracking Dabi's crimes?" Nedzu asked opening the folder that Aizawa had placed on his desk, it was painfully thin and most of the information started up around the same time as when Bakugou was kidnapped.

"It's like she was invisible," Aizawa replied pulling out a single piece of paper from the file and showing them to the principal. "The only crimes that come close to her MO when a building was torched. Though I did discover that not to long after being hospitalized for an 'accident' Tatsuo's Todoroki's ex-boyfriend was murdered, burned to death if you can believe it."

"Sōsuke Aizen, I remember him," Nedzu spoke pulling out the deceased students' file from his desk. "What I did know however I did not like."

Aizawa frowned and pulled the old file towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Well I couldn't prove it the boy was more dangerous then he let on," Nedzu spoke bluntly recalling management student with a deep frown. "Aside from my own instincts, I suspected that he attempted to hack into our hero records several times though I could never prove it."

Aizawa's eyebrows shot up in surprise, trying to hack any of the schools records was immediate grounds for expulsion when Nedzu figured out who it was, and he always found out who it was.

However, if Nedzu was correct in his assumptions then this meant that this Aizen boy was able to cover his tracks not just once but several times before either giving up or most likely been forced to out of the necessity of the principal catching him.

"Clearly we've been going about this the wrong way," Nedzu said frowning as he looked at the files. "I think its time that you contacted him."

"Asking Gi-"

"I am well aware of the risk," Nedzu interrupted frowning deeply as he spared Tatsuo's school picture a small glance. "But we've run out of time, the dinner between us and the League is fast approaching and if we have any hope of saving that baby, we have to make bold moves to do so."

"And what about Dabi?" Aizawa asked noticing the principal made no mention of the mother.

Nedzu gave the underground hero a very serious look.

*Giran's Office*

Giran crossed off another name from his list and took off his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing deeply. The mother who Dabi helped got arrested three years ago for abuse seems to have died in prison meaning she hadn't taken the cremation user.

Another name crossed out, another dead-end hit.

Giran was starting to lose a little bit more of his mind with every dead-end he hit. Dabi could be anywhere and Giran didn't know if she was alive or dead, but he was still better off than the others, he actually had names and faces to go by. The League of Villains had been going after every criminal they could get their hands on, from the lowliest pickpocket to the biggest gangs only to come up empty-handed.

Shigaraki's neck looked permanently bloody from all the scratching. Kurogiri and Mr. Compress were drinking themselves into an early grave. Jin couldn't be left alone for long periods before he started making clone after clone of the cremation user alternating between screaming at her to tell him where she was and profusely apologizing.

Himiko and Spinner by far were the worst off though, each looked at Dabi like an older sister, especially in the wake Magne's death and were cutting bloody paths through the criminal underworld trying to find her.

The League of Villains was again slowly buckling under the weight of their own powerlessness again like when Magne was killed. Only this time there was no Overhaul for them to direct their rage at, only a faceless enemy and a picture showing Dabi in a nondescript room wearing white nightgown brazenly flipping off the said kidnapper.

Fearing the worst after receiving no more communications Mr. Compress cautiously approached Giran with a plan to use the heroes and police to aid them in their search. It was a bit of a Hail Mary but Giran eventually relented knowing that there were some resources they didn't have access to and places they couldn't get into that their enemies could.

Getting up to make himself a drink Giran tried not to let his thoughts go to the darker side of his imagination as a small voice whispered to him that Hawks and his bosses might be involved in Dabi's disappearance.

Turning around to go make his way back to his desk Giran was met with familiar yellow goggled eyes as Eraserhead hung just outside his window hand poised and ready to knock on the glass.

Putting his drink down Giran wordlessly opened the window and let the underground hero inside quickly scanning the roofs and alleyway for potential backup before locking it behind him.

"To what do I owe this visit Eraserhead."

The underground hero lifted his goggles. "You weren't answering my calls."

"I've been busy," Giran said walking back over to the bar and pouring more bourbon into his glass. "Whatever criminal you need information on you'll have to -"

"Dabi," Aizawa interrupted noticing that Giran's posture suddenly went straight and he looked at the underground hero with a look Aizawa had never seen on the other man, hope. "I know you work with the League of Villains Giran; I know it was you most likely introduced her to them -"

Giran sneered at the accusation. "Prove it."

"I'm not here to argue about this with you," Aizawa growled knowing that like many times before he had no way of proving Giran's connection to any of this. "You know I have no proof but at least don't lie straight to my face about it."

"Fine," Giran said slamming the bottle a little too harshly back on the bar. "If we're speaking hypothetically then yes, I know Dabi and yes perhaps I introduced her to the League. What does this have to do with you _hero_?"

Aizawa could smell the alcohol of Giran's breath already having noticed a couple of empty bottles in the trash can next to the bar. "I know you, you're to careful to let a stranger like Dabi work for you without doing a thorough background check which means you know the same thing about her that I do."

Giran took a large sip of the alcohol nearly finishing the glass as he did and calling what he hoped was a bluff. "And what's that?"

"That Dabi is really Tatsuo Todoroki."

Silence permeated the office for a moment before the glass in Giran's hands shattered under the pressure of his mechanical fingers. The broker barely flinched at the blood and alcohol now dripping from his hand well Aizawa sighed and pulled out the small first aid kit from his belt.

Once he had it laid out on the desk the underground hero sat in one of the two chairs and waited. It didn't take long for the broker to robotically move and sit in the opposite chair removing his gloves and showing the underground hero his new metal digits.

Aizawa just raised an eyebrow at them and wisely chose not to say anything instead grabbing the tweezers and getting started pulling out the glass noticing for the first time just how tired Giran looked.

Ever since they two had first met and started this little arrangement of Giran giving Shouta information on criminals so that the hero could arrest his competition Giran had always kept his appearance immaculate. Now there were noticeable dark rings under his eyes and he looked like he had slept in his suit more then a few times.

"How did you find out?" Giran asked hissing slightly as the chunks of glass were pulled from of his hand.

"We found her apartment and took DNA from it," Aizawa replied grabbing the disinfectant spray. "Once we gave it to Recovery Girl it didn't take long for her to find three matches in the U.A. database."

"Bet Nedzu's fur turned a paler shade of white when he found out who she was," Giran grunted trying not to curse the hero when he gave the cuts a liberal spray from the stinging liquid. "Dabi always liked him for some reason."

Shouta filed that information away intending on asking Nedzu himself later. "Where is she?"

Giran looked at Aizawa, pink eyes boring into dark ones. "Missing, we're looking for her."

"And throwing the country into chaos as you do," Aizawa frowned pulling the last glass shard free. "Why didn't you ask for my help."

Giran gave a short bitter laugh at this. "Because we aren't friends Aizawa, hell we aren't even acquaintances. We're just two people who use each other to get what we want."

Shouta frowned but couldn't deny the words he actually had been trying to have Giran arrested since the first time they met. Well, he understood that the broker walked a very fine line with hero's and villains that didn't take away from the fact that Giran himself was dangerous.

"And I suppose you worked as All for One's equal." Eraserhead deadpanned pouring more disinfectant on the cuts before he started wrapping the hand up.

"Funny you should mention Sensei," Giran said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it looking thoughtful as he did. "I never got his thing to young Tomura until I met Dabi."

Aizawa tensed for a moment and watched Giran take a deep drag of his cigarette puffing out a plume of smoke. "That girl, she's smarter than me and a hell of a lot more fearless too. Watching her grow into makes me proud and depressed at the same time."

"Depressed?" Aizawa echoed looking confused.

"Dabi could be have been anything after what happened to her, I mean Endeavor did declare her dead if you haven't realized. I would have given her any position in my organization or helped her disappear," Giran spoke remembering how at first he had looked at the eldest Todoroki like a game piece to save for a rainy day encase he ever got caught only to have her grow on him as time went by. "But the only thing she wanted was that flaming bastard six feet under so that her family was safe."

Aizawa thought back to what Nedzu said before he left his office to come here.

"_When Dabi is found our only concern is that baby, we need to make sure it survives no matter what. If we fail Dabi in this I can promise you that she and the rest of the League of Villains will make Kamino Ward look like a playground squabble."_

* * *

*Notes*

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!

Hard truth I work two jobs which I'm sure you know already if you been reading my notes but here's the thing after the holidays a good number of our employees were let go. Long story short I now work over 12 hours most days going between the two and am exhausted.

Luckily, or unluckily, I got sick and decided to use the opportunity to give you my faithful readers the next chapter in the story so please tell me what you think.

Comments/ Reviews feed the writer and the writer enjoys knowing what people think of her story, it feeds her ego and right now I am so stressed that I need that.

I welcome positive and constructive criticism but no flamers, you try and burn me and I will pull out an extinguisher that would permanently shut down Endeavor and don't think I won't.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the My Hero Academia universe.

* * *

Chapter 15

_Dabi grabbed a hold of Mustard's wrist and used the momentum behind his punch to throw him out of bounds and the competition. Looking up towards the catwalk where the losers and spectators were gathered her eyes met Shigaraki's red ones from behind the hand flipping him off for good measure before turning her attention back towards the fight._

_Of the original nine participants aiming to become the leader of the newly named Vanguard Action Squad, only four were left._

_Kurogiri had warped them all to a large abandoned warehouse and explained the test to see who would be a two-part one. The first part was rather simple, all the villains would engage in a no holds bar fight without the use their quirks until Kurogiri gave them the signal. After that, those remaining were free to fight using their quirks as much as they wanted until a winner emerged._

_Seeing something glimmer from the corner of her eye Dabi barely dodged Toga's knife grabbing the front of her uniform and roughly slamming her to the ground._

"_Ouchie," the blonde whined. "That hurt Dabi."_

_Dabi said nothing just looked over to where Muscular and Magne were trading blows before turning her attention back to school girl. "Team up?"_

_Himiko looked shocked for a moment before she started giggling. "Why Miss Dabi I never. Asking a girl, you barely know to team up with you, how foreword."_

_"Whatever," Dabi said helping the other to her feet. "Magne might win if she could use her quirk but without it, Muscular has the advantage and I personally would rather die then follow that guy. Plus, Kurogiri is gonna call out anytime now and I've seen what his quirk can do."_

_Dabi didn't mention the other reason behind this team-up. She wasn't lying when she said he didn't want to follow the brawler's orders and fighting him alone with her flames would be a pain in more ways than one. But the real reason was that she didn't trust him, Muscular had been giving her and Toga hungry looks since he showed up, looks that made Dabi want to pull out his other eye and set his dick on fire._

_Dabi might not want to be the leader of this little group but there was no way she would let someone like Muscular lead it either._

"_So, then what's the plan Boss Lady," Toga giggled saluting the cremation user._

_Dabi smirked. "You ever play Marco Polo?"_

_Toga looked confused for a moment before a wide smile came across her face and she nodded before a large thud caught their attention. Turning back towards the fight that had been going on they saw Magne getting sucked into one of Kurogiri's warp gates to be deposited with the other losers on the catwalk._

"_Well well," Muscular smirked cracking his knuckles as he made his way towards the pair. "Look at what we have here, a pair of little girls who think they can fight with the big boys."_

"_Oh please," Dabi spoke gesturing Toga to move away. "The only thing big about you is that scar those _heroes_ gave you."_

_Muscular growled eyes flashing with anger. "You bitch! I'm going to kill you."_

"_I'd like to see you try," Dabi sneered arming herself large pipe from the closet pile of junk._

_"Ten minutes until you can use your quirks." Kurogiri's called._

_Muscular laughed and punched his open palm. "Hear that, ten minutes before I can give you the beating you deserve."_

"_Bigger men then you have tried," Dabi said remembering Endeavor beating her on numerous occasions. The number two hero never could handle when someone stood up to him, let alone when that someone was his weakling failure of a daughter._

_Muscular gave a deadly grin with speed Dabi hadn't known he possessed ran towards the two women's hands reaching out not for the cremation user but the blonde standing near her. Instead of pushing Toga away Dabi used the pipe and brought one end down on the man's outstretched hand before using the other to trip him._

_Jumping away from each other Dabi pointed at Toga and then to Muscular's back hoping she would understand. With a grin, the blonde nodded and closed her knife hiding it back inside her outfit grabbing of a long thin pipe._

"_You bitches!" Muscular roared getting up and turning around to look at the pair. "When I'm done with you you'll be -"_

"_The new leaders of this group," Dabi interrupted smirking jabbing the pipe to keep some amount of distance between her and augmentation user. "Hope you like being the bottom Muscular."_

"_I'll show you, you scarred whore." Muscular growled grabbing the pipe and giving it a hard pull. _

_Despite her attempts not to get to close Dabi was jerked forward just enough that Muscular to grab her by the throat and yank her towards him. It only took a second before blondes' other hand to join the first and start squeezing. _

_Dabi dropped her weapon and tried to pry the hands off her well her legs tried to land one good blow on Muscular, but her boots only grazed him. The man chuckled and squeezed a little harder causing Dabi to gasp and go limp before he pulled her in closer so that their faces were only a few inches apart._

_"I hear your big into Stain," Muscular grinned looking Dabi's body up and down lustfully. "Once I'm the leader I'll show you and blondie what a real mans like, instead of that noseless freak." _

_Dabi looked up at the man strangling her and glared at him._

_Behind her, the cremation user heard Toga yell something getting Muscular's attention thankfully giving Dabi the small window she needed to reach behind and grab an item she had tucked away under her jacket._

_Vaguely Dabi heard a metallic sound behind her before she saw a blur pass overhead landing on Muscular's back forcing him to let her go as he tried to grab it. Taking a much-needed breath Dabi looked up just in time to see Toga sink her fangs into the augmentation users' shoulder._

_"Let go of me, you crazy bitch!" Muscular screamed hands reaching and failing to grab the smaller blonde who pulled back and quickly made her way to the other shoulder repeating the attack._

_Hand still on the canister Dabi felt a plan forming. "Marco."_

_Toga loosened her teeth from flesh and grinned letting knife she had previously hidden in her uniform spring to life. However instead of going for his throat and killing Muscular the knife aimed for his false eye wedging the blade behind and freeing it with a wet 'pop'._

"_Polo," Himiko sang jumping off narrowly avoiding the arm that swung out after her calling out. "Marco." _

_Rushing forward Dabi now climbed onto Muscular's back now pulling out the military-grade pepper spray Giran had given her and flipping the top part open and spraying the augmentation quirk user straight in the face._

"_Polo."_

_Muscular screamed out in pain as the spray hit him burning into his remaining eye as well as the open area where Toga had popped out his prosthetic. Dabi ducked her head down cringing at the smell of blood and sweat that wafted up from the tank top as she tried to avoid being blinded by her own attack._

_As soon as she felt he had enough Dabi jumped off the larger blondes back and staggered backwards eyes watching the blind man very closely as he staggered around cursing the pair until he finally wandered into one of the warp gates and disappeared._

"_Quirks are now allowed." Kurogiri's voice came._

_Dabi turned and looked at Toga getting into a fighting stance prepared to fend off the girl with her flames. However, instead of attacking the school girl looked thoughtful for a moment before she raised her hands up._

"_I surrender."_

_From above Dabi could hear those who were awake gasp in shock, and in Twice's case some cheers as well._

_"You do realize Miss Himiko that by surrendering you give up on leading the Vanguard," Kurogiri spoke one yellow eye raised slightly higher than the other reminiscent of a raised eyebrow._

_"Yup," Toga giggled running over and grabbing onto Dabi's arm. "Besides being a leader sounds hard and I just wanna have fun and make new friends."_

_Dabi could see Shigaraki's hands grip the railing tightly pinkies dangerously close to joining the other four. "I don't like this, Kurogiri make them fight."_

"_Unfortunately, Tomura Shigaraki I cannot," The warp gate user spoke apologetically. "Miss Himiko has surrendered, by the rules of the match Dabi is now the leader of the Vanguard."_

_Dabi frowned and pulled her arm free of Toga's stranglehold on it. "You wanna see a fight Creep, why don't you come down here."_

_Shigaraki looked straight at Dabi, red eyes meeting blue in a clear fight for dominance._

"_Kurogiri," the decay user spoke eyes never once breaking contact. "Switch players."_

_Kurogiri sighed and opened up a warp gate beside both Toga and Shigaraki each walking through it to make the switch. However, instead of the decay user stepping out of the black portal a flaming one did, Dabi watched in horror as Endeavor walked out looking just like she remembered him._

_Furious and looking for a target to take it out on._

"_Tasuto," he growled flames wiping around him furiously._

_Looking towards to catwalk Dabi saw no one there, in fact, she wasn't even in the warehouse any more she was at the one place in the world she feared more the world,_

_The Dojo_

_"You worthless whore!" Endeavour shouted flames shooting out from his hands at Dabi who narrowly avoided them._

_"How dare you disgrace me like this," Endeavor yelled again throwing another fireball at Dabi who dodged again. "I'll burn that bastard out of you just like I did the first one."_

_Dabi looked confused for a second before a small kick alerted her to her suddenly inflated stomach and the horrible realization that Endeavor wasn't aiming for her. Moving backwards Dabi felt for the door handle and quickly turned it just as another flame attack was sent towards her._

_Shutting the door quickly Dabi started to run._

"_You can't run from me Tasuto," Endeavor's voice yelled after her. "I'll find you and finish the job properly this time."_

_Dabi quickly navigated her childhood home knowing that if she could make it out through the kitchen, she could use the tree in the backyard to make her escape only to find her mother blocking her path._

"_Tasuto," Rei spoke purposely avoiding eye contact with her eldest. _

"_Mom … I …" Dabi began only to be interrupted by the heavy sounds of Endeavor's footsteps as he made his way closer. Grabbing Rei's hand Dabi pulled her towards the open door outside. "Quick we have to get out of here."_

_Rei recoiled and looked at Dabi with a terrified expression. "It's not _**us**_ your father is after."_

"_Mom?"_

"_I have to protect them, you understand don't you Tasuto," Rei implored looking out the window. Dabi followed her gaze and saw Fuyumi, Natsuo and Shouto laughing together in the garden oblivious to what was happening inside. "You're just too much like your father, there's too much of his poison in you." _

_Taking a deep breath Rei stepped back and yelled. "SHE'S IN HERE!"_

_Dabi barely bat an eyelash at her mother's betrayal before she was running out of the kitchen as fast as she could only to see Endeavor turn the corner and sneer at her cutting off her current escape route. Now the only way out of the house was through the front door so Dabi changed course and ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could one hand pressing against her abdomen as she did._

_Luckily it seems that even pregnant Dabi was faster than her father and she threw the door open only to be met with a pair of gold eyes._

"_Hawks?" Dabi whispered in surprise before she felt a sharp piercing sensation._

_Looking down Dabi saw Hawks feather blade sword had penetrated the area she had just been swearing to protect. Shocked Dabi coughed feeling blood come out of her mouth as Hawks pulled his sword from her the two reds mixing together as the feathers fell on the ground between them._

_Dabi felt the warm blood slip between her fingers as she stared at her former lover. _

"_Why?"_

_Hawks smiled at Dabi; the same one he gave when he was posing with fans. "I can't have a villain like you ruining my reputation, I am a hero after all."_

_Feeling her legs cave under her Dabi fell towards the ground looking at all the blood pooling beneath her and knowing deep in her heart that it was too late. Two fingers made their way under her chin lifting her face so that Dabi was looking at Hawks again as he leaned in and brushed their lips together gently._

"_Thanks for everything Dabi, I'll make sure the League is taken care of," the winged hero said looking at her and standing up, bright smile stained with Dabi's blood on his lips. "She's all yours Endeavor."_

_The last thing Dabi saw before she was pulled back into the house was Hawks taking off into the sky as a voice whispered in her ear._

"_Welcome home Tatsuo."_

Hari awoke as soon as his alarm rang out altering him to a problem in Dabi's 'room'. With no noise, the yakuza slipped out of bed and made his way to the villain's cell only stopping his trek to grab something off the chair he had placed outside the door before opening it.

Once inside he found Dabi sitting up her hands covering her mouth as though she was trying to stop herself from screaming from whatever nightmare she had. Walking slowly towards the woman Hari gently placed the blanket he was carrying around her shoulders, taking great care not to touch her noticing that Dabi's eyes were unclear meaning she still wasn't fully awake.

Not a good sign, Hari thought recalling the last time this happened Dabi had punched him when he accidentally grazed her shoulder well putting the blanket on. Reaching over to the small table he had given her for her good behaviour during the doctors visit Hari grabbed the photo and handed it to her.

It might have taken a bit of persuading and a lot of threats but finally one of the underground doctors he knew caved and came to give Dabi a once over even bringing a portable ultrasound machine with him. The photo provided by that machine was well worth the effort since it went a long way in calming Dabi down.

Hari felt it certainly made the mess he had to clean up after killing the doctor worth it.

"He's still alive," Dabi whispered looking at the picture slightly clearer eyes as she ran her fingers over the baby's outline. "Please tell me …"

"He's alive," Hari said emotionlessly holding one hand out to Dabi who immediately took it standing up. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

Dabi nodded and immediately latched onto the back of the yakuza's coat much to his dismay. The first time the cremation user had done this Hari had nearly stabbed her thinking it was an attack. Instead after each night terror, Dabi would become increasingly emotional and unstable reaching out and grabbing onto him no matter how much he tried to prevent her.

Frankly, it was starting to become a real annoyance. Dabi was Kai's enemy, Hari's enemy and one that he planned on taking his time killing as soon as possible. Not to mention that the yakuza wasn't an emotional person to begin, which is why Kai enjoyed working with him so much.

However, Dabi's worsening mental state was making him start to think that it would be best to retrieve Eri as soon possible rather than waiting until Shigaraki's child was born.

Opening the door to the small bathroom Hari pulled out his phone and started looking over some of his surveillance pictures of Eri as he tried to come up with a plan completely missing the way Dabi's eyes suddenly sharpened and focused on him as the door closed.

* * *

~*~Notes~*~

No idea how Dabi became the leader of the Vanguard but a battle royale amongst the original members seems the most likely, especially without quirks.

Let me know what you thought of the fight though I don't have to much experience writing fight scenes and would appreciate feedback on it.

Things are going to heat up in the next coming chapters so I hope you look foreword to them, here's a hint to one thing that defiantly gonna happen. Hawks is gonna get a visitor from a League member, who is up for debate though.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the My Hero Academia universe.

* * *

"Does everyone understand the plan?"

A chorus of 'Yes Sir' came out from amongst the officers gathered. Tsukauchi looked over to where Gran Torino was talking to Recovery Girl in low voices. It had been a very long time since the youthful heroine had gone out in the field, and even longer since it was against those as dangerous as the League of Villains.

Eyes darting around the room the detective found his own guest sitting on a chair comfortably briefcase in paw.

"We're already on our end," Tsukauchi said trying to give a reassuring smile to the high specs user. "Have you able to get in touch with Eraserhead?"

"Not yet," Nedzu replied gripping the handle tighter. "Knowing Aizawa's tenacity though he will most likely be joining us sometime tonight."

"But I'm about to place the call," the detective spoke calmly trying to keep his outward appearance as professional as possible so no one would see just how scared he really was. "The League members were meeting our unknown if Shigaraki or Kurogiri show up Eraserhead has the most experience against them."

"Don't worry detective," Nedzu said offering that serene smile of his. "I have a good feeling about tonight."

'_At least one of us does was the only thing that went'_ Tsukauchi's thought excusing himself making his way over toward Gran who was now rubbing his head and mumbling something about stubborn women.

"You ready?"

Gran punched his fists together with a grim expression. "Born ready."

"Alright then," Tsukauchi said looking out at the room of officers. "Remember everyone that this is a observe only mission, nobody makes a move unless the panic word is said. Sansa, how are we looking?"

"Mics are all up and working and your GPS trackers are coming in green across the board." The cat-headed officer said from behind a table with numerous computers on it.

"Then I'm making the call, Operation Open Lines is a go," Tsukauchi said picking up the phone and dialling in the restaurant's number and putting the phone on speaker.

On the third ring, a woman picked up thanking the detective for calling and asking how she could help him.

"Yes, my name is Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, I have a reservation tonight with some work colleges," he said wondering if the staff of the restaurant knew who they were going to be catering to tonight. "Unfortunately, we're still stuck at the office and might not be able to make it."

"That's alright sir we've been warned you might be running late," the woman on the other end replied professionally. "May I have your location, please be as specific as possible."

"Mustafu Police Station, tenth-floor east corner office."

"Please keep everyone away from the north-facing wall," the woman replied thanking him before hanging up.

All officers near said wall immediately scrambled away as all eyes turned at watched as a small purple warp gate started to open up slowly growing in size until stepped through. One was a rather tall woman with sharp features and light pink hair, the other more familiar person wore an annoyed look as he stepped through.

"Eraser," Gran huffed looking at the underground with an expression that was equal parts relieved and suspicious. "Thought you were going to miss the show."

Aizawa shrugged. "Had to chat with the owner about getting a seat at the table."

Gran nodded and took a step forward only to be stopped by Nedzu who looked at his employee suspiciously.

"During your third year who broke the window to my office?"

Aizawa looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Officially no one was blamed but everyone thought Mic did it. Truth is Midnight was showing off some new move with her whip and distracted the captain of the baseball team."

Nedzu's face shifted from suspicious to excited as he walked towards the portal. "I'll be sure to send him a bill then, with interest."

Everyone in the room shuddered at the tone feeling sorry for the poor man who would no doubt receive a rather large bill in the future. As soon as everyone walked through the portal the pink-haired woman turned towards them and gave a small bow.

"Please be assured that we have no interests in their lives tonight," she said eyes flashing a bright gold for a split second before she walked through the portal leaving the officers behind to pray for the safety of their comrades.

Nedzu felt like his fur had been hit with static electricity as he walked through the portal expecting to find a gilded room befitting of such a high-class restaurant like the Diamond Blossom. Instead, he and the others were met with a normal looking dining set placed in the center of an abandoned office building.

And sitting at in at one end of the table was a man in a geometrically patterned mask and top hat.

"This isn't the restaurant," Tsukauchi remarked checking his watch where his GPS was hidden only to find that it was dead. Pressing one finger to his earbud Naomasa heard static on the other end and came to the horrid realization that whatever the League had done to them when the stepped through the portal had completely cut them off from everyone who could help them.

Hands moving towards his belt where his gun was Tsukauchi drew his weapon and aimed it calmly at the magician. "Where are we?"

"Be at peace detective," the masked man said holding his hands up in surrender well everyone else held their breath. "You really didn't expect us to give you meet you in such a public place, did you?"

A new voice laughed from behind the group causing them to turn around and see Giran walking up to the table with the women. "You kidding they've been scoping out the place since you sent the invite Compress."

Aizawa immediately zeroed in on the magician's eyes narrowing at the man who had so easily taken two of his students.

"Yes, we do apologize if our little distraction cost you some business Giran," the magician spoke pulling out a chair for the information broker. "But grand venues like your restaurant our perfect for staging a show."

Giran snorted and plopped himself down on a chair. "I'll just add it to your tab."

"Guess this means no fancy food," Gran Torino commented bolding walking towards one of the chairs and sitting down looking at the empty plate in front of him. "You got any takiykoi? I'm starving."

The mist that made up Kurogiri's head whipped around in clear annoyance from where he was standing at Gran's question. Thankfully the pink-haired woman placed her hand on the warp gate user's arm distracting him with a question.

"Don't you and Tomura have somewhere you need to be?"

Yellow eyes turned and looked at the woman giving a subtle nod. "Yes, you are correct Himiko -"

Everyone looked at the woman, now identified as Himiko Toga.

"- I have placed your clothes in the closest washroom. Please call me when you are ready for a pick-up."

The woman gave a nod and hugged Kurogiri wishing him luck before walking away.

Kurogiri looked at the assorted heroes and police with narrowed yellow eyes before a gate opened up and he left without a word. Giran and Compress who had been watching with barely concealed snickers burst out laughing as soon as the gate closed.

Mr. Compress turned and looked at the formerly retired hero. "You really do make him mad, honestly I think this is the most I've laughed since …"

The laughter started dying out slowly and a much more sombre mood hit the table as Giran nodded pulling a flask from his coat and pouring a generous helping of amber liquid into his glass before passing it to the magician.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we called you for this little sit-down?" Giran stated taking a sip from the flask.

"Actually, we think we know why," Tsukauchi answered taking a seat with everyone else and pulling out a picture of Dabi from her attack on Endeavor. "This is about Dabi isn't it?"

Mr. Compress nodded and removed the lower part of his mask so that he could drink. "We've exhausted ourselves looking for her but Dabi has simply vanished."

"And how can we help you," Nedzu asked watching out of the corner of his eye as Recovery Girl slid the photo towards herself hissing in anger as she got her first real look at the flame users' scars. "To play the devil's advocate your searching for Dabi means that the League of Villains is to busy to commit any serious crimes against U.A. or any heroes. Right now, you're only going after other villains so why should we get involved?"

"Because it might not have been a villain that took her." Himiko's voice rang out causing everyone to look towards her. The knife users' normal uniform had been replaced with a completely black one, save for her a bright blue armband and ribbon that Giran had gotten her that matched the colour of Dabi's flames.

"You thinking what?" Gran said one eyebrow raised. "Some civilians got lucky against an A Ranked villain and didn't want to brag about. Get serious she probably ran away -"

"Dabi wouldn't leave," Himiko snarled at the formerly retired hero her body shaking with barely repressed rage. "She **loves** us … she wouldn't … she couldn't …"

Mr. Compress stood up and pulled out one of his marbles undoing the quirk and producing a large teddy bear and handing it to the schoolgirl along with a knife. "Go into one of the offices my dear and come back after you've calmed down."

Himiko growled but took the items running towards the closet office and slamming the door shut behind her. The magician turned towards the ageing hero and frowned deeply at him well Giran lit a cigarette looking equally annoyed.

"Before anyone gets pissy about us giving her a knife it's made of rubber, most dangerous thing for that bear right now is Blondie's hands," Giran spoke having noticed how tense everyone became when the blade was produced before looking at Gran Torino. "I can see why Kurogiri doesn't like you."

"My feelings are so hurt," Gran began ready to wash his hands of this whole situation when Recovery Girl's cane came down sharply on his head.

"Enough Torino," the nurse hissed limitless patience finally having run out. "Nedzu tell them."

The majority of the table looked confused.

"Tell us what?" Tsukauchi said fixing the principal with a dark stare.

Nedzu lifted his briefcase onto the table and opened it pulling out a few different folders from inside and sliding one over towards the detective. "To be perfectly honest I didn't give you the full report from Recovery Girl's findings on Dabi's apartment."

Tsukauchi grabbed the file opening it and starting to read, honestly, most of the medical terminology went above his head except for one thing.

"She's pregnant!"

Gran grabbed the file and started looking it over before his eyes snapped upwards at Recovery Girl who nodded grimly signalling that the paper was indeed correct.

Tsukauchi immediately pulled out his notepad and started jotting things down on it. This wasn't his first pregnant villain but he wouldn't say he had a lot of experience with this kind of situation either. Statistically female villains were more careful when it came to birth control, career criminals like Dabi especially.

However, her separation from the League was now starting to make sense to the detective.

"And what's more when we ran her DNA to try and figure out how far along, she was we got a few hits in our own database." Nedzu continued producing three more files each with a small picture in the corner. "More specifically they matched the DNA profiles for Todoroki Enji, Todoroki Shouto logically making Dabi as you know her former third-year U.A. student Tatsuo Todoroki."

Gran and Tsukauchi looked at the principal in shock and betrayal for having kept this from them well Mr. Compress took one look at Dabi's school picture and picked it up making his way to the office where Himiko was currently was.

"How could you keep this from us," Tsukauchi demanded to try to wrap his head around the fact that the number one hero's daughter was, in fact, one of Japan's biggest villains.

"It wasn't personal -"

"Feels that way to me Nedzu," Gran grumbled crossing his arms.

"Tatsuo is just a very delicate subject," Nedzu tried to explain noticing that neither of the villains so much as batted an eyelash at Dabi's identity, either they had already known or suspected. "If the wrong person heard about this that could put Dabi in even for danger."

"Danger from what, her father?" Gran growled slamming one hand on the table. "I know Endeavor is a grade-A asshole, the number of times I've wanted to kick his smug face alone but even he wouldn't hurt his own daughter."

"I think he already did," Aizawa said sliding over the medical file he had gotten from Giran's people from when he found Dabi towards Recovery Girl. "This file, Dabi's hatred for Endeavor, even fighting style makes me think Endeavor was up to something."

"This is …" Recovery Girl gasped. "My god how is she alive."

Giran poured another drink and slide it to the nurse. Having witnessed first hand each and every word in that file he knew that by the time she was done the woman would need it.

Nedzu looked at the pair in front of him seriously. "Endeavor is the least of our problems if **they** find out who Dabi is …"

Nedzu trailed off leaving the rest to their imaginations turning his attention back to Giran and Mr. Compress who was now joined by a cooing Himiko as she stared at Dabi's photo.

"Full cards on the table, what do you need?"

*Hawks Apartment*

Keigo groaned as he entered the apartment slowly kicking off his shoes as he stumbled around looking for the light switch. Another day of arresting terrified criminals looking to hide from the League and his feathers were depleted.

Hissing as the light stung his eyes Keigo barely heard more than a slight shuffle of clothing before four fingers closed around the back of his neck. Willing his body not to react Keigo turned his eyes meeting the red ones of Shigaraki as the taller man looked down at him with a blank expression.

"Hello Hawks," Shigaraki rasped fingers tightening slightly as he held the hero's life in his hand. "We need to talk."

* * *

~*~Notes~*~

Sorry this chapter took so long I hit a block for this story and a huge hit of inspiration for a new one. However with everything happening in the world I have a bittersweet relationship with my writing right now

I'm sure many of you who write have this feeling also, you love that I can write but hate that you can't work.

But moving along I had always planned on having Hawks and Tomura meet face to face ever since that scene with Miruko and Hawks so PLEASE let me know what you thought of it and the start to the sit down between everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Himiko looked at Dabi's school picture and all but purred at it taking another spoon full of curry only half-listening to the conversation around her.

"- to a secure medical facility where we can monitor her … situation."

Snapping out of her daze instantly golden cat eyes narrowed viciously at the detective as she bared her sharp canine teeth.

"And I am telling you that if you so much as try to handcuff Dabi, I will drop you in the center of the ocean wait until you reach the bottom and release my quirk." Compress threatened standing up hands slamming on the table.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," the principal spoke holding his paws up to try and restore some civility between the two groups. "Let's talk about this rationally alright. You simply want Dabi safe and returned to you, correct?"

Mr. Compress nodded before the high specs user turned his attention turned to the policeman. "And you want her placed somewhere secure until after she gives birth so that proper steps can be taken in detaining her."

Now it was Tsukauchi's turn to nod.

"Neither of you is going to get exactly what you want," Nedzu pointed out. "However, if your willing to agree to Dabi being looked after at U.A. -"

"Preposterous/ Are you out of your mind Nedzu!"

"You've got to be kidding," Aizawa glared looking at the principal. "And what we just have the students she attacked look after her. May I remind you that pregnant or not Bakugou certainly has an axe to grind with Dabi."

Himiko's rubber knife immediately tried stabbing into the table. "If Candy Boy tries anything, I'll gut him."

"A little help please," Nedzu asked looking at Recovery Girl who finished the last of the second drink Giran was kind enough to pour for her in one gulp.

"It only comes down to this really," Recovery Girl said putting the glass back down with a blank look on her face. "What is best for Dabi **and** her baby. Do any of you know what her plan was for the baby or more importantly who that father is?"

"Why does the father matter?" Giran asked chomping on the end of his cigarette slightly.

"**If**, and I do mean if I were to agree to look after Dabi at U.A. I'll need to know how to proceed best with eventual labour," the heroine answered pointing at the file Aizawa had handed her ignoring the betrayed looks Tsukauchi and Gran Torino gave her. "The fact that this girl can the child carry this far along itself is a miracle but one misstep with delivery could prove disastrous."

"You mean …" Himiko asked looking worried. "Dabi could die."

Recovery Girl nodded grimly. "Or the baby which is why I need as much information as possible."

The two League members looked at each other for a while as if sharing a silent conversation before Mr. Compress shook his head earning a cry of dismay from the blonde.

"We can't share the father's identity -"

"This could save her life!" Recovery Girl interrupted slamming her hand on the table.

" – but," the magician continued. "If Dabi decides to tell you then we will agree not to make any moves against U.A. or the heroes under its tutelage until we rescue her."

Gran Torino snorted. "What makes you think you could?"

"I don't know why don't we call Kurogiri and ask **him**." Compress snapped earning a dark look from not only the hero but Tsukauchi as well.

"Tomura won't like this," Himiko sniffled miserably curling up on the chair. "You know he'll think the heroes are stealing from him again."

"Shigaraki has no choice, we are here and he isn't," the magician said pulling out two marbles and producing a pair of cell phones from each handing one from each pair over. "Each phone has one number in it, ours it if it's not too much trouble would you keep us upgraded on your progress."

"And what will you do for us in the meantime?" Tsukauchi asked accepting one of the phones.

"You have the League's word that we will try to keep our search to the underworld only," Compress proposed knowing full well it might be the only thing he could guarantee at the moment. "I can't say it'll be easy to deter some of our members but not impossible."

Nedzu took out a pad of paper and started writing. "So in regards to this truce, the League of Villains agrees to keep searching for Dabi amongst criminals well the police will use their own resources to assist them looking at the more law-abiding citizens. When Dabi is found custody of her will temporarily be given to U.A. until such time as she gives birth -"

"And recovers from said birth," Recovery Girl interjected.

"- and recovers afterwards she will be handed over to the police."

Aizawa huffed and crossed his arms. "And the baby?"

Nedzu's dark eyes looked at the three criminals curiously. Each of them looked at each other Giran and Mr. Compress shaking their heads well Himiko raised her hand.

"Dabi ... she wasn't sure what she wanted," the schoolgirl spoke softly feeling slightly guilty about betraying Dabi's trust. "I know she was going to take them outta country at first but things changed."

"**Is** the father an option?" Tsukauchi asked seriously. "Or perhaps her family?"

A dark aura seemed to raise off the League members as their postures went hostile well Mr. Compress spoke as calmly as possible. "The father as far you are concerned doesn't exist and if Endeavor in any way finds out about Dabi or the baby she carries then I will personally ask Shigaraki to release every Nomu, every criminal and villain under his and All for One's command onto the citizens of this country."

The hero gulped as he looked at the leader of the League. After being outed him as a spy Hawks had been prepared for retribution but never in his wildest dreams did, he think that Shigaraki would break into his apartment.

It was located on the top floor of his hero agency.

"Now then if I let you go don't try anything stupid," the ashen haired man warned tightening his fingers slightly. "I would hate to kill you before Dabi has her chance."

At the mention of the flame user, Hawks felt a feeling twist inside him and he nodded trying to relax his posture as best he could.

A moment later Shigaraki, who was more terrifying looking without the hand covering his face, let the hero go and moved back studying the winged hero up and down a couple of times.

"What?" Hawks asked.

Shigaraki gave a shit-eating grin. "You're shorter than I expected."

"What!?" the winged hero squawked looking offended. "I'm not short, I'll have you know I'm average height."

"Maybe for a first-year high schooler," Shigaraki smirked walking away further into the apartment.

"I'll have you know -" Hawks followed completely taken aback by the decay users' behaviour as they entered his living room noticing that he hadn't come alone. Kurogiri stood next to his favourite backless armchair like a silent guardian as Shigaraki plopped himself into it.

"Oh, great you brought company," Hawks said walking over and extending his hand to the warp gate user. "Hi, I'm Hawks, the victim in this little revenge party."

Shigaraki snorted curling up slightly on the chair reminding Hawks of a cat, a large dangerous cat. "Please I'm not the one you should be worrying about."

Hawks quickly scanned the floor looking for other _guests_ that might be hiding but with Kurogiri's quirk things they could simply pop out behind Hawks before he could stop them.

"So, you're the one Dabi was seeing," Kurogiri said slowly one eye-raising. "I would have thought she would have better taste."

The decay user snickered since being broken out of jail Kurogiri had been meaner, some of his polite nature having been rubbed off because of his treatment at the hands of the police and heroes. Seeing this new spite directed at someone other then himself and the League for their _reckless_ and _immature_ behaviour was hilarious to watch.

"Ok wait," Hawks said putting his hands up. "Did you both seriously break into my apartment to insult me or was there a point to this visit."

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki spoke a bottle of his favourite booze and two glasses making their way to the table via warp gate a second later.

"Drink?"

"I think I already have been," Hawks mumbled sitting on the sofa well Shigaraki poured two glasses handing him one.

"What about him?" the hero asked looking at the bartender.

"Designated warper," Shigaraki replied with a carefree wave of his hand taking a sip of alcohol. Hawks watched for a moment knowing the bottle was new to the sound it made when it was opened but the bartenders quirk made anything possible.

When nothing happened, Hawks took a small testing sip, just enough for him to see if the booze had been laced with anything. After a few tense moments of waiting nothing happened so he took a larger mouthful.

"You fucked Dabi," Shigaraki said bluntly noticing the hero's eyes went wide as he choked on his drink.

Hawks coughed violently placing the glass back on the table as he tried to catch his breath. "I *_cough_* … excuse me?"

"You and Dabi fucked, you're a spy and she's missing," the decay user leaned forward, deadly and poised to strike. "Convince me you or your bosses don't have her trapped in some dark hole somewhere and we leave, fail and …"

A hand reached over to Hawks glass all five fingers touching it and completing the threat.

Hawks fingers tightened around the edges of his couch cushion as he swallowed and nodded. "I don't know where she is,"

A small warp gate opened and the decay user stuck his hand through it. "This gate leads to one of the main support pillars for this building I would suggest you try again,"

"I really don't -"

"I don't believe you."

"The Commission would tell me -"

"No, they wouldn't."

Hawks took a deep breath and tried to calm down so far, he had failed three times to convince the villains that he wasn't lying but instead of attacking Hawks directly, Shigaraki was threatening the lives of every person who was in the agency. The winged hero's agency ran 24/ 7 with the hero's working alternating shifts, there was always a lot of people in the building either coming or going or working in the background supporting the heroes.

"Finding her was an accident I swear!" Hawks yelled holding up his hands to try and stop Shigaraki from leaning foreword. "The Commission was punishing me!"

The ashen haired male stopped and looked interested now. "Punishing you … interesting."

Seeing a glimmer of hope Hawks nodded and continued. "When you found me out, they weren't happy and had me shadow law enforcement we got called to Dabi's apartment I swear."

"How did you know it was Dabi's apartment?" Shigaraki asked.

"The coat … I found her coat," Hawks said feeling some of the fear gripping his heart loosen when Shigaraki's hand came out of the portal. "I'd know Dabi's coat anywhere."

The decay user snorted. "It really is an ugly thing that coat of hers."

"It's not ugly," Hawks defended knowing full well that the coat wasn't what Shigaraki was really insulting. "It's full of character."

Shigaraki looked at the hero blankly before a horrified expression came to his face. "No, no way."

"What?" Hawks said looking at Kurogiri who's yellow eyes had gone wide. "What?"

The shocked expression melted away and Shigaraki started laughing madly arms wrapping around his middle and he hunched over.

"You .. you like Dabi," Shigaraki howled continuing to laugh. "Oh man, this is to rich the number two hero and the patchwork doll from hell."

Hawks felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I don't like Dabi."

The laughter immediately stopped and Shigaraki stood up to his full height looming threateningly over the hero.

"That's right you don't," the decay user spoke lowly staring down at Hawks hatefully. "You lied to her, tricked her into sleeping with you -"

"That's not -"

"**Shut Up**," Shigaraki growled silencing the hero. "You used Dabi, one of **my** people. Maybe you didn't plan to from the start maybe, you did it doesn't matter to me, at the end of the day all that matters is that you would have thrown her away like trash the moment your master's told you to."

Hawks bristled at the accusation and stood up also wings puffing out in clear warning.

"Your one to talk about masters Shigaraki," Hawks challenged golden eyes narrowing. "Isn't All for One still holding your leash."

Kurogiri sucked in a breath but Shigaraki remained calm face blank before a chilling smile rose to his lips and he pat Hawks on the shoulder one finger suspended as he did.

"Your right Hawks, Sensei is always right here with me teaching me how to be just like him, but even he would have been impressed by your scheme. So, congratulations **hero** you just out villain'd the oldest villain of them all."

* * *

~*~*Notes*~*~

Hope that both scenes lived up to everyone's expectations, honestly, it was hard yet a lot of fun writing each of them so please let me know what you thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

"You had no right to make a threat using the Nomu's." Tomura aggressively growled red eyes narrowing as Mr. Compress removed the balaclava revealing the whole face of Atsuhiro Sako.

"Oh, so that's what you're mad about, the Nomu," the magician said undoing and retying his short brown hair with ease back up into its normal small ponytail. "And here I thought you would agree with such a threat, the heroes certainly bought it."

Himiko giggled holding her newly acquired treasure in hand. "That's cause you were a complete badass Press."

"Thank you, my dear," the man smiled fondly at the girl before shooting his leader a victorious grin.

"I'm still trying to figure out why you would agree to have Dabi stay with those fake heroes," Spinner spoke up pausing in his task of sharpening his blades to look at the magician seriously. "You know she'll be pissed when they tell her right."

"Angry but safe my dear Spinner," Atsuhiro assured the swordsman. "Angry but safe."

"Safer U.A. then a hos*_hiccup_*pital. You traishore … traipores … bad people!" Jin drunkenly answered taking another shot and adding the glass to the pyramid he had started building since before everyone left.

"She'd be safer with us," Tomura snarled. "The Doctor could look after her and we have a living mountain as a guard dog."

"It almost sounds like you care about her Tomura." The magician hummed accepting a drink from the bottle Giran had given Kurogiri as thanks for returning him to one of his offices.

"Dabi is **my** second in command," the decay user retaliated with a seething tone. "She should have told me from the start who she was and what was really going on. Maybe if she had we could have protected her better instead of running around in circles looking for her dumb ass."

Silence fell amongst the League members each knowing in their own way that this was Tomura's way of expressing his worry. At first, when Kamino Ward happened and their young leader lost his Sensei he would lash out at everyone, even Kurogiri, snapping every time they tried to give him some food or look after his self-inflicted wounds.

After a while, they stopped trying, except Dabi.

The cremation user would constantly challenge Tomura until he relented to doing something like eating or getting some sleep. She had even physically restrained the man once to take care of his injuries, though they could never get the story as to how from either of them, before disappearing for a few days well he cooled down yelling at Tomura that if he was going to behave like a brat, she would treat him as such.

During those few days Dabi was gone they met Overhaul and lost Magne as a result opening Tomura's eyes a little about the people who were still standing with him. Magne's death and Sako's maiming lite a strange desire in Tomura to keep the rest of them safe.

The feeling had grown larger after the Re-Destro incident in Deika when they had all been seriously hurt and now had grown into a possessive desire with the news of Dabi's kidnapping.

All for One had taught Tomura how to destroy things, not keep them safe so the decay user was completely lost at what to do with these new feelings he kept having.

"And another thing is she really a Todoroki?" Tomura asked deciding on a change of subject to avoid thinking about any possible feelings he may have towards his pain in the ass second in command. "I mean just cause she uses fire doesn't make her Endeavor's child."

"Oh, I know, I know," Himiko bounced up and down excitedly raising her hands showing everyone a rather full looking folder. "Lookie what that nice mouse man gave me."

Putting the file on their makeshift table Himiko opened it dramatically revealing a large assortment of pictures. Holding one up she showed everyone the picture of a teenage girl with long red hair and blue eyes staring back at them with a very familiar scowl.

"See it's Dabi." The blonde giggled putting it down and picking up another one.

"It really is her!" Jin exclaimed stumbling over slightly to the table and clumsily grabbing a photo for himself. "Can't be she's too pretty."

"Holy … her hair is long," Spinner said joining the two and picking up a picture of Dabi at what looked like the U.A. Sport's Festival in the midst of delivering a kick to someone.

"I must say that school picture didn't do her justice," Atsuhiro nodded showing Kurogiri a candid picture of peaceful-looking Dabi and her desk reading something.

Tomura slowly slid his way closer to the table pulling a piece of paper from the pile and starting to read it. It seems that when Himiko wasn't looking the principle had slipped in Dabi's student information as well.

Tatsuo … Yukimistu?

Dabi's name left a strange taste on the decay users' tongue, his biggest problem wasn't the name itself it was that Tomura hadn't had a chance to figure it out and torment Dabi herself with it. More than that she hadn't even used Endeavor's last name, perhaps the hero thought his daughter would be safer under a different name but Tomura doubted it.

Eyes moving to the family portion of the file Tomura saw Endeavor and the U.A. brat in the family portion in addition to three other names. Could Dabi have siblings other than the hot and cold brat?

"Hey, Kurogiri hand me the laptop the machine brat gave us," Tomura ordered the bartender who in turn raised one eye. "Please."

"Of course," Kurogiri said picking up the laptop next to him with his mist and handing it over.

Tomura turned on the computer, a custom order from their new Blacksmith as Tomura called him, and opened a couple of government programs and started to get to work. First, he typed in Endeavor's name and pulled up his hero profile snorting at the fact that the picture the man had posted made his look constipated. Reading over the short bio he found very close to the bottom that Endeavor did indeed have four children but only the youngest was named.

"Himiko," Tomura said getting the blonde's attention away from the sea of pictures she was currently cooing over. "The name Dabi used at U.A., why that one?"

"Dabi said it was her mama's name," Himiko answered getting up and sitting beside Tomura hissing like an angry cat when she saw Endeavor's picture.

Closing the heroes page Tomura began to look up both Fuyumi and Natsuo Todoroki online only to have nothing come up. Finger hovering over the backspace button the decay user pressed it and quickly changed Todoroki to Yukimistu instantly bringing up numerous results. After a little sorting, the decay user eventually found the two names he was searching for.

Opening a screen for each name opened each sibling's social media profile. It was plain to see these two were related from their looks even though the sister had red in her hair well the brothers were pure white. It seems that well Fuyumi was already working as a teacher at a local elementary school her brother Natsuo was going to school to be a doctor, each had their pages full of pictures of friends and collogues but strangely nothing with family.

"Is that Dabi's sister?" Jin giggled drinking some water through a crazy straw Kurogiri had given him leaning over to get a better look at the teacher. "She's totally hot. They look nothing alike."

"I didn't know Endeavor had other children," Atsuhiro frowned looking at the pair curiously from over Tomura's other shoulder. "What about her mother?"

"Dabi said Endeavor drove her crazy," Himiko spoke sadly looking at the pair wondering if they knew their sister was alive.

"Drove her crazy?!" Spinner echoed looking angry. "I knew he was a fraud but you don't think he … I mean even the HC wouldn't let a murder walk free."

Tomura sat Himiko's words looking up the name Rei with both last names and getting no results meaning Spinner was right and the woman was dead or something else was at play here. After ripping through the criminal element the League of Villains were starting to see more and more how ineffective heroes really were in the grand scheme of things.

"Tomura," Kurogiri said getting the decay users' attention. "What should we do about this?"

Remembering the deal that Atsuhiro had made with the police and heroes Tomura smiled a plan starting to form.

"I think that we should get Dabi a present," the decay user spoke. "Who's up for a sidequest?"

* * *

*~*~Notes~*~*

Yuki means Snow and Mistu can mean Light or Radiance. I searched a few last names with the words ice and snow in them since Rei's cannon maiden name hasn't been given and liked this one the best.

Next time something not so nice is gonna happen, no spoilers but there will be someone who gets seriously hurt and a kidnapping.

Stayed tuned for next time and drop me a comment to let me know if you liked the chapter or not.


	19. Chapter 19

Mirio smiled down at Eri as they held hands to cut through a deserted end of the park. The pair were on their way back to U.A. eating crepes as the girl excitedly told him everything she had seen and learned from their trip to the aquarium.

Whenever Mirio had a day off he would always try to come to the school to visit with Eri, always making the most of their time together. Usually, they would just end up playing games with the second-year hero students or sit in on some of their practical lessons, Mirio always offering advice whenever he saw the need. Sometimes they'd convince Aizawa to come with them and go on adventures in the city and Mirio would call Tamaki or Neijire to see if they wanted to join in.

However, when Mirio showed up this time Eri had looked so sad holding her cat plush saying that her Shouto had been busy this week and unable to come home. The blonde had taken one look at Eri's unhappy face and turned to Present Mic, who was covering both his and his husband's classes, and asked if he could take Eri to the aquarium.

The radio host had immediately consented to the idea as long as Eri wore her special accessories thanking the boy and apologizing to Eri for being so busy.

Ever since graduating and taking over Sir Nighteye's agency, which was now a special investigation branch under All Might's own agency, Mirio had been focusing on learning as much about deductive and police skills well his powers started coming back. True he was still only at the level he was before his first year and U.A. but the knowledge and experience that Sir Nighteye trained into him were still strong in Lemillion's mind.

"Excuse me," a soft voice came making Mirio stop and look at a man in a long grey jacket and matching hat who had approached them with a map. "Could I ask you for your help?"

Mirio nodded not noticing that Eri's hand slightly tightened around his own.

"Of course," the blonde smiled looking down at the map. "Where are you heading today?"

Mirio barely felt it, it felt like a icy prick that quickly morphed into a freezing cold pain. Stumbling backwards and looking down the hero saw blood already starting to stain his shirt as a small knife stuck out of his gut.

"MIRIO!"

Looking down to where Eri was Mirio saw the man trying to make a grab for her so falling back on his training the blonde grit his teeth to ignore the pain and aimed a punch at the would-be kidnapper.

The man dodged the punch easily lifting his head and giving Mirio a good look at his face.

"You stupid boy!" Chronostasis bellowed.

Mirio saw something appear in the yakuza's hand and moved to block only to feel electricity flood on his opposite side causing the hero to fall to his knees. Dread filling him Mirio turned to Eri who stood there looking terrified and smiled at her.

"Run Eri."

The girl nodded and prepared to take off only to stop when their attacker grabbed Mirio's hair suddenly and put a scalpel to his throat.

"Don't even think about it," Chronostasis growled looking at Eri who stared back at him defiantly. "You're coming with me Eri, we have work to finish."

"N-n-no," Eri stuttered shaking her head and raising her arm and turning on her distress bracelet. "The h-heroes are coming … y-y-you should l-leave."

Chronostasis gave the girl a frigid smile and jerked Mirio's head back a little more. "It'll take what five minutes at least for them to get here? Plenty of time to kill him and get away."

"D-d-don't h-hurt h-him." Eri pleaded.

"Take off the bracelet and come with me or else." The villain ordered pressing the blade deeper into the blonde's throat earning a small hiss from him.

"ALRIGHT!" Eri cried immediately working on the jewelry's clasp and taking it off walking slowly towards the pair.

Mirio looked at the girl and tried to shake his head. "Eri … no,"

Eri smiled and put the bracelet in front of Mirio throwing her arms around the blonde and giving him a hug and pulling back blood staining the front of her outfit.

"Come get me ok?"

Chronostasis threw the hero to the ground and grabbed the child immediately taking off with her through the park towards his getaway van.

Mirio grabbed the bracelet and tried to crawl after them calling out for Eri as loudly as he could praying someone would hear him. When the heroes finally arrived a few minutes later they found a long trail of blood leading to the injured hero who clutched Eri's bracelet tightly whispering her name over and over again.

Dabi barely heard the muffled voices on the other side of her cell before the door was thrown open and her jailer tossed a familiar little girl in.

Chronostasis looked the cremation user in the eye and flung something at her. "Get her changed and be quick about it."

With that, the door was quickly slammed leaving the pair in alone again. Though it seemed that Eri was unaware of her roommate as she quickly stood up and started pulling on seem of the door trying to open it.

"Let me out," the girl screamed as loud as she could hitting the door over and over again. "Mirio … Mirio …"

Cautiously waddling over to the girl so as not to spook her Dabi knelt down carefully and placed her hands on the girls trembling shoulder.

_SLAP_

Eri, who thought she was alone was so startled by the sudden feeling of a hand on her shoulder that she lashed out hitting Dabi's face and accidentally cutting herself on one of the staples. Grabbing her hand Eri pressed herself against the door afraid to be hit as she looked at the scarred woman with wide terrified eyes.

When Dabi didn't do much more than rub her check Eri took a good look at her seeing that the person in front of her was wearing a larger version of the outfit Overhaul used to make her wear. Her shoulder-length black and red hair hung choppily making it hard to see much aside from the deep scars. The woman gave a small chuckle and brushed back some of her hair showing Eri the familiar turquoise eyes that matched Shouto's right eye.

"R-Rei?"

The cremation user smiled softly. "It's Dabi actually."

Eri didn't care about the false name, although she would make sure to ask about it later, she was just glad that someone she knew was here with her and proceeded to throw herself at the older woman much to Dabi's shock.

Hit with a wave of familiarity Dabi rubbed her hand on Eri's back like she used to do with Shouto and Natsuo when they were small. Ignoring the now screaming pain in her back Dabi gently picked the girl up and waddled back over to the cot with her sitting them both down on the flimsy matress.

"Hey, hey it's ok," Dabi assured frowning when she felt something wet seep into her outfit from Eri's outfit. Pulling back slightly Dabi felt herself go pale at the sight of the bright red blood on the front of Eri's dress and gripped the girl's arms a little tighter. "Show me where you're hurt."

Eri shook her head sobbing. "M-m-miro … it's m-m-my fault."

It was clear from the way Eri was crying and the blood on her outfit that whoever 'Mirio' was to the girl he had tried to protect her from her kidnapper and gotten hurt in the process. Dabi's jaw clenched slightly at the thought of what Eri must have had seen when and hoped to whatever god would deign listen to a villain like her they were still alive.

"Listen Eri," Dabi spoke taking Eri's face in her hands so that red eyes were staring directly into blue. "Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault."

"B-but .."

"**Not your fault**," Dabi emphasised reaching down and grabbing the smaller nightgown from off the floor holding it out to her. "Now I need you to trust me and put this on, ok."

Eri froze at the sight of the outfit and started shaking in fear memories of Kai and what he did to her bombarding her.

"I c-can't," the girl stuttered. "O-o-ver-"

"Can't hurt you anymore me and my friends made sure of that," Dabi interrupted giving an assuring smile to Eri remembering the rush of satisfaction she'd felt leaving the yakuza on the highway quirkless and mutilated after what he did to Magne and Compress. "Right now, this asshole is who we have to worry about. So, if we want to survive and get out of here, we have to play nice. Undertsand?"

"S-survive?" Eri echoed looking confused.

"That's right, survive," Dabi nodded taking one of Eri's hands and placing it on her pregnant stomach so the girl could feel a well-timed kick. "You, me and this baby are all gonna get out of here, I promise."

Eri looked at the stomach in awe and nodded earning a smile from Dabi who turned her back to give the girl some privacy well she changed.

Unbeknownst to the cremation villain or their captor Eri hadn't just been given one tracking device by her adoptive fathers, she had been given several. Each one was carefully hidden inside a different cat or music accessory and her parents had gone over each and everyone one of them teaching her how to use them and make sure that any would-be abductors never knew she had them.

Snapping the cat head off the hair tie as she changed Eri rubbed her eyes free of tears and turned it on before sliding the blinking feline head down the tight space between the cot and the wall and under the mattress.

Putting on the gown Eri snuggled into Dabi's warm side her head resting on the woman's pregnant belly listening as they waited for Chronostasis to return.

This time, Eri vowed to herself feeling something kick her softly in the face she wouldn't be victim, this time she would fight back to.

* * *

~*~*Notes*~*~

I feel really bad about what I did to Mirio in this chapter and Eri to but I needed her kidnapped so that things could happen … yes things *evil chuckle*

In case anyone is curious Eri typically has five trackers on her any time she goes out the bracelet shaped like a musical not, the cat hair tie, a microphone necklace and two cat bows that are attached to her shoes. I'm a huge Present Mic / Eraserhead fan and wanted to give them some love with her accessories.

On a side not I think I had my first ever dislike review. It was left by a Guest who said that the 'ist a good story' I have no idea if this means they liked it or not but given how many things I've posted this feels special to me because its sobering.

I'm sorry if they didn't like my story but you know this is just a reminder that you can't please everyone.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Shouta slammed the hospital doors wide open with a loud 'BANG' ignoring the shouts of the staff as he ran as fast as he could towards the operating room. The second Hizashi had called him to say that Eri had been kidnapped; he started running. In fact, the underground hero had never run so fast in his life, even using his capture weapon to scale buildings easier so he could arrive quicker.

"Shouta!"

Turning towards the source of the voice, Shouta saw his husband waving at him and quickly made his way over, breathing hard and nearly falling over as soon as he stopped.

"There's not much time he's losing to much blood," Hizashi spoke, grabbing Shouta's arm and pulling him into the room where Mirio was surrounded by doctors.

"Are you Eraserhead?" one of the doctors asked gloves dyed a bright red as he looked up.

Shouta nodded and noticed that Mirio was attempting to stop one of the nurses from putting something in his IV.

"Listen, we don't have much time," the same doctor spoke, gesturing the other staff members to move. "He's bleeding a lot but won't let us take him to surgery."

Shouta nodded, understanding that Mirio's training must have kicked in and that he was trying to relay as much information as he could encase the worst case happened. Leaning in the dark-haired man tried to keep his boiling emotions at whoever had done this in check as he looked directly into unfocused eyes.

"Where's Eri?"

Mirio didn't say anything for a moment before one hand reached up and grabbed Aizawa's shoulder. "T-taken … he … h-he knew …"

"This man?" Shouta interrupted, putting his hand over Mirio's and leaning closer. "He knew Eri."

Mirio nodded. "R-raid."

One of the machines started to beep more urgently, and Shouta could vaguely feel the doctors pulling him back so that they could once again descend and do their jobs.

"Eraser," Mirio spoke, giving an apologetic smile to the teacher. "S-sorry."

Shouta barely resisted Hizashi's pull and let his husband lead him away from the carnage. Only snapping out of his trance when the beeping from the machines was silenced by the door closing.

Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket Shouto looked at Hizashi as he brought up his contact list. "Who's securing the scene?"

"Shouta -"

"**Who**?"

Hizashi looked conflicted for a moment before sighing, knowing if the tables were turned, he would be acting the same way. "Kamui Woods."

Scrolling through his hero contacts list, Shouta pushed on the arbor heroes' name, getting an answer on the first ring. "I can't give you anything, Eraser."

Shouta's grip tightened on the phone as he tried to remain calm for Eri's sake. "I know damnit … just listen, I might know who did this."

"Alright," the hero said, shushing someone's protest in the background. "I'm listening."

"Lemillion's not stupid, he would have left us a clue," the underground hero explained, thankful Hizashi thought to get his own cellphone out and call Tsukauchi. "Have you found anything like that yet?"

"Actually, we have to hang on a second," Kamui said, hanging up on the hero and calling back as a video call. Both heroes nodded to each other before Kamui flipped the phone over, showing the bloody spot to where Mirio had been found.

Right next to the blood was a deep scratch mark in the dirt forming the number eight.

"Fuck," Shouta swore, knowing exactly which enemy took his daughter before hearing Hizashi gasp behind him.

Turning around Shouta noticed that his husband was smiling. "Shouta her tracker is still on."

"Thanks, Kamui. I owe you one," Shouta said, hanging up on the wood using hero before grabbing Hizashi's phone. "Tsukauchi."

"Eraser, I've got a clear signal about two hours north of Musutafu," the detective explained, getting straight to it. "Pulled up the co-ordinates and satellite feed. It looks like a house far outside of town, flat terrain, they'll see us coming."

"Call Ryukyu and tell her to meet us at the station," the underground hero ordered, knowing that the woman's ability to fly and carry people would defiantly come in handy. And is they got into a fight her wings could make for both a great offense and defense for them. "And well, you're at it look up the location for each of the Eight Precepts as well as Overhaul."

The detective didn't say anything, but Shouta knew he was thinking the same thing he was. "Eraser, that's not possible … we would know if one of them escaped."

"Just do it," the underground hero ordered, punching the wall as a way to keep his temper from lashing out at the detective. "I'll see you in thirty."

Hizashi looked worried as he took his husband's now bleeding hand. "Is it …"

"It's one of them, I'm sure," Shouta nodded.

Nightmares involving the Overhaul and his men were still frequent for Eri. Both men had heard in some small detail about what she had gone through during her time held captive well helping her on those nights when she woke up screaming. Some members of the Eight Precepts appeared more than others; Rappa, despite his bloodthirsty nature, rarely ever made an appearance in Eri's dreams. The other members of the Eight Precepts would haunt the girl's slumber under the command Overhaul and the man who called himself Chronostasis.

Hizashi squeezed Shouta's hands a little tighter. "Get our girl back safe, ok."

"I promise," Shouta swore, peeking the blonde quickly on the lips before turning and leaving pulling up Nedzu's name on the phone as he walked.

"Who do you need Aizawa?" the principle answered as if expecting the call.

The underground hero gave a sadistic smile and gave the principle the names of the three students he wanted for the rescue mission.

* * *

~*~*~*~*Notes*~*~*~*~

So, I have great news for all my readers I decided to upgrade my Grammerly account! Yes, I have to pay an annual fee for this but the upside is that I will be able to write much better, no more 'well' and 'while' confusion for me.

This also means that in my downtime I will be going over and reposting previous chapters so the updates on my stories may be pushed back just slightly but you know what who cares as new and old readers can enjoy the stories I post more.


	21. Chapter 21

Warning this chapter contains violence and character death.

* * *

Tsukauchi slammed the phone back down, causing everyone in the immediate area around him to flinch. The detective had been furiously typing on his computer since getting off the phone with Eraserhead that no one dared to disturb him.

Apparently, the underground hero's daughter had been kidnapped. Rumor was that before being put in Aizawa's care, she had been held prisoner by a ruthless gang of criminals.

A loud bang distracted them momentarily as the door was slammed open, and Ryukyu the Dragoon Hero walked in eyes immediately zeroing in on Tsukauchi's hunched over figure. Walking over to the man with determination, Ryukyu's slammed her hands down on the desk, leaning forward, baring her sharp teeth.

"Who took her?"

Tsukauchi said nothing for a moment before sighing and turning his computer monitor around and showing the hero the mug shots of the Eight Prespects of Death.

"They're still all locked up," the detective said, causing some of the tension surrounding Ryukyu's heart to loosen. All the hero could think about on the flight over here was someone related to Overhaul's organization having gotten their hands on Eri again.

Ryukyu sighed. "That's good then … right?"

Tsukauchi shook his head and brought up the mugshots for the top three members of the Shie Hassaikai. "I just got off the phone with the warden of Tartarus. Chisaki has been in their psychiatric ward since his _near escape_ from the maximum-security prison we had him in before the transfer."

"Escape?!" the dragon hero exclaimed, looking shocked, having never heard anything about an escape.

"Joi Irinaka died protecting his boss in the ensuing chaos," Tsukauchi continued clicking on the last picture and showing Ryukyu the last unmasked face. "Hari Kurono, however, escaped and has been in the wind ever since."

"Why were we not warned about this." The deep rumbling of an angry dragon escaping the hero.

"Pressure from the Commission," the dark-haired man explained with a deep frown. "Thankfully, the Tartarus warden was more willing to throw the order out the window when he heard that a child had been abducted."

"He's not the only one," Ryukyu snarled some of her scales starting to appear. "After everything she's gone through, Eri doesn't deserve to be in that monsters' hands again."

"She won't be," a voice came from behind the pair who turned and saw Aizawa standing there with three of his students. "Now show me what you have on this house, Tsukauchi. My daughters waiting for me."

Eri gasped and watched as Dabi's head snapped sharply to the side from the force of the strike.

"You stupid bitch. I said, get her ready, not injure her," Chronostasis snarled, grabbing Eri's hand harshly and examining the small cut with frustration. "Damnit, can't you do anything right."

Eri looked bravely up into her kidnapper's eyes. "L-leave Dabi alone."

Chronostasis eyes narrowed for a moment as Eri realized her mistake finding herself backhanded harshly as well. Dabi stood there in shock for a moment as an old, a memory of her mother crouching against the wall one hand holding her check-in much the same way flashed through her mind. Reacting on instinct, Dabi grabbed the man before he could take continue the abuse.

"Don't touch her!"

"Shut up!" Chronostasis roared, turning and pushing the cremation user away. Advancing on Eri again, the man grabbed her by the hair, pulling her into his makeshift laboratory. A chair sat in the centre next to an IV pole with many empty transfusion bags hanging from it.

"Get in the chair," the man ordered, shoving Eri forward towards makeshift torture device from her deepest nightmares. "We have work to do."

Eri looked towards the door where Dabi stood taking in the room, especially the chair and empty blood bags with wide eyes. The cremation user wasn't a doctor by any means, but even she knew that number of bags was too much for someone to handle.

"Y-you can't, that's too many."

"Don't worry, I know her limit," Chronostasis said, petting Eri's head as she wordlessly climbed in the chair. "If Kai was here, this would go much faster."

"Overhaul? What does …" Dabi trailed off before anger and disgust appeared on her face. "You didn't."

The yakuza gave the woman a cruel smile. "That's right, but unlike that disgusting friend of yours, Kai always put Eri here back together."

"Magne wasn't disgusting; she was beautiful," Dabi argued looking for something she could use to help them.

"Of course, you'd think that," Chronostasis said, turning around to look at Dabi directly. "You freak's in the League think of yourselves as a family. None of you would know a real family if it came up and stabbed you. I just hope that your child doesn't inherit his father's quirk; otherwise, I might have to remove a finger or two."

Well the two adults argued back and forth Eri took a chance and grabbed the first thing off the metal cart next to her that she thought could help.

"What are you talking about?" Dabi said, looking confused. What did Hawks have to do with her child's fingers?

"Shigaraki's quirk, if you child inherits it before I -"

"Ew," Dabi interrupted, mental images of her and Shigaraki making her feel the need to throw up. "I'm not having that crusty bitch's child. I wouldn't sleep with him if we were the last two people on this shitty planet."

"You whore," Chronostasis growled lowly, grabbing Eri by her hair again and yanking her head back, brandishing his signature scalpel. "Who? That paltry magician? The mutant freak?"

Dabi looked at Eri noticing that the girl was biting her lip to keep from crying out. Trying to stay calm as possible well the blade was rested against the girl's throat Dabi tried not to focus on the thin trail of blood was starting to form underneath.

"You wouldn't hurt Eri. She's your precious material, remember." The cremation user bluffed.

"True," the yakuza said, looking thoughtful for a moment before a cruel smile made its way to his face. "But she doesn't have to be awake. One little shot and poor Eri here is brain dead."

Dabi's blanched and stared at the man in disbelief. "You wouldn't."

"Give me the name."

Dabi looked at Eri, who stared back at her with wide pained eyes before noticing what was in the bottle of isopropyl in the girl's hands, a plan started to form.

"It's Hawks," Dabi said calmly, placing her hands over her inflated abdomen. "That baby's father is Hawks."

Whatever calm, the yakuza had instantly evaporated into rage and recognition, and he moved his weapon away from Eri's neck, waving it at Dabi. "Hawks … that winged monstrosity … that HERO!"

"Hey asshole," Eri yelled, using the magic words Kacchan had taught her, much to Shouta's annoyance and Hizashi's horror.

Succeeding in getting Chronostasis attention Eri threw the open bottle in his face. Immediately, the yakuza dropped the scalpel hands flying to his face as the liquid burned his eyes. Leaping out of the chair, Eri ran out the door as Dabi pushed the cart with the computer on it into the man.

As the cart hit Chronostasis, it sent him tumbling into the chair, causing all three to fall to the floor. However, when the computer hit the ground, it sent up a few sparks that instantly latched onto the flammable liquid, lighting the yakuza's clothes on fire and trapping him under their combined weight.

Taking a moment to smile and appreciate her captors' screams, Dabi quickly left the room making sure to activate the automatic lock behind her just in case.

Thankfully Dabi didn't have to wander far before she found Eri out in the hallway shaking like a leaf in the middle of the hallway. Making a little noise this time so that she didn't catch the girl off guard again, Dabi knelt down carefully and pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head.

"It's ok … your ok," Dabi chanted repeatedly, letting Eri hold her as the girl started to cry. "I promise I'll get you home."

"I- I hurt him," Eri sobbed, looking down at her hands feeling sick. "I … I …"

Pushing herself away from Dabi, Eri made it a few steps away before she began throwing up.

Dabi looked at the girl, unsure what to say, reaching out and rubbing the girl's back as she vomited. Telling Eri that she did what she had to survive didn't sit right with Dabi. The young girl seemed like a compassionate person who couldn't handle seeing people hurt, even when they deserved it.

"Eri, do you know why I was being held, prisoner?" Dabi asked.

Eri looked back with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm a villain, same as him," Dabi confessed as Eri tensed up at the word villain. "My friends and I ... we, we worked with Overhaul once before he got arrested,"

Eri made a noise of distress at the name and tried to move away, but Dabi grabbed her hands, holding her in place. "If we had known about you, we would have never let him do that to you. For the first time, I'm actually thankful to every hero that got you out of that hellhole."

"I don't understand," Eri spoke. "Villains hate Heroes."

Dabi gave a small smile and placing her hand on Eri's head. "It's complicated, kid, maybe you'll understand when you're older. The only thing you have to remember if what I told you in our room, do you remember?"

"We gotta survive," Eri answered, causing Dabi to nod.

"That's right, and sometimes survival isn't pretty. Sometimes people get hurt, but that doesn't make you a bad person."

"But I liked it," Eri sobbed tears forming again as she latched onto the front of Dabi's dress. "He hurt me all the time and called me a monster, and he was right."

"No, Eri," Dabi said, wrapping her arms around the child. "You're not the monster, they are. Now stay here well I go get the keys our jailer no doubt had on him, and then I'll take you home."

Making her way back to the room she had just left through the two-way mirror, Dabi saw Chronostasis still pinned underneath the computer desk.

Greeted by the familiar scent of burning flesh as she walked through the door, Dabi noticed that the man was staring at her with unfocused hate-filled eyes. No doubt, the chemicals Eri threw in his face combined with the fire made seeing next to impossible, to Chronostasis Dabi, was probably just a moving blob.

"Wow, someone's looking extra crispy," she smirked her foot quickly, pinning the man's arm to the ground when he blindly attempted to lash out. "Now, now play nice."

The man tried to say something, but his burns no doubt made talking difficult much to Dabi's gleam.

"You know you and your people really did a number on Eri there," the cremation user said, kneeling down. Her hands digging through pockets almost immediately finding the keys to his van as well as a bank card that the yakuza must have stolen from the former owner of the house. "As mad as I might be about you kidnapping me, I get it. Villains are villains, no love lost between us. Especially when you have a history like we do."

Dabi's eyes were immediately drawn to the bright silver scalpel that had fallen next to the chair, picking it up with a sadistic gleam in her eyes. "Now, don't tell anyone, but I got a soft spot for kids, has to do with my dick of a hero father abusing me and my siblings when we were young."

Chronostasis coughed, trying to say something, but Dabi just placed a finger on his lips, giving him a serene smile. "So now when I see a kid being hurt, I do something about it. Especially when they think they're a monster because of **Bastards. Like. You!**"

Face morphing into one now of rage and insanity, Dabi brought the scalpel down on the injured man's body, stabbing him repeatedly until her arm felt like it was going to fall off. Stopping to listen, Dabi heard Chronostasis' weak raspy breath as his arms blindly reached up and grabbed her shoulder.

Ramming the blade into the dying man's neck, Dabi sliced across the flesh in one smooth motion, listening patiently as he gurgled his last few breathes out.

"But we know what real monsters look like, right?" she said, looking up and into the reflective surface of the fallen tray Endeavors image staring back at her. "Enji Todoroki."

* * *

~*~*~Notes~*~*~

Sorry about this chapter is up so late — a combination of binge-watching a Netflix show, a lack of inspiration and work.

Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter; it's my first attempt at anything like this. Also, keep an eye out on this story in the near future. I plan on spending one weekend doing a complete overhaul of the previous chapters. This means that once final revisions are done, I'm going to be replacing them in one swift upload.

Until next time everyone stays safe.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

Tooru landed gently on the porch making as little noise as possible. Pressing her palm against the hidden earpiece, she opened up a communication line with everyone in the police van.

"I.G. calling Base," the stealth heroine whispered softly. "Base, do you copy?"

"We got you I.G.," Aizawa's voice instantly replied. "Status?"

"All's quiet. Proceeding forward."

Standing up, Tooru carefully made her along the deck's edge to avoid any traps that might be set up. There was also the risk of sensors, so she made sure to watch her every step and scrutinize every piece of wood before moving forward even an inch.

With the gap between her and the backdoor cleared of any surprises, the stealth hero crouched down and called her teacher again. "Back entrance clear, proceeding inside."

"Negative I.G.," the underground hero ordered. "Give us a moment before proceeding. Shouto has an idea."

Tooru nodded unconsciously curling up further in her hiding spot. When the principal had come to get the trio from class today, none of them thought they would be mounting a rescue mission for Eri. They hadn't even known she was missing.

Aizawa had met the three students in the parking lot, explaining the situation to them on the way over to the police station.

One of the yakuza who had previously held the child hostage had attacked Mirio-sempai and kidnapped her. The dark aura surrounding the car as the three students when they heard this joined their teacher's—thoughts of what they would do to Eri's kidnapper filling their heads as they drove.

Thankfully for them that the area surrounding the house wasn't completely devoid of life as previously thought. A forest that they could hide in was not too far away. After explaining the quirk of the criminal who had taken class 2-A's favourite little sister Uraraka had used her quirk on Tooru to make her float over to the house as undetectable as always.

The stealth heroine barely heard her male classmate's voice before the backyard was completely frozen over in ice. Seconds later, steam could be seen rising from the ground before.

_***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***_

The ground shook as one explosion triggered another making Tooru glad that she had taken Air Ochako rather than risking a walk across the minefield. Waiting a few minutes to disarm anyone who would undoubtedly come to investigate the sudden noise, Tooru palmed her communication device again.

"I.G. to Base," the invisible heroine spoke. "No hostiles inside pro-"

_VROOM VROOM_

Tooru barely had time to think upon hearing the sound of the engine before she was jumping over the railing and making her way to the front of the house. Time seemed to slow down like you saw in movies as the van nearly hit her as it peeled out of the garage. Its drivers face entirely covered up by a large collar and hat, but Eri clearly visible and scared in the passenger's seat.

"B*_cough_*ase,*_cough_ cough*," Tooru said, waving her hands to dissipate some of the dirt that had been kicked up when the van drove away. "Hostile has the Unicorn, *cough* I repeat Unicorn is in the van with Hostile."

Dabi nervously looked behind her at the dust cloud eyes looking for any enemies. One second, she and Eri were loading food supplies and anything else that might have been useful into the van. The next explosions were going off. Not wanting to take any chances, Dabi shoved Eri into the front seat, taking just a moment to make sure that her seatbelt was nice and tight before slamming her foot on the gas.

"Dabi," Eri spoke nervously, looking at the woman dressed in Chronostasis clothes with wide eyes. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, kid," Dabi said, taking one hand off the wheel and grabbing Eri's in a feeble attempt to keep her calm. "Asshole must have booby-trapped the place in case we ever escaped. Bet he never thought we'- OH SHIT!"

Dabi slammed on the breaks turning the wheel as something with many teeth landed in the middle of the road. The cremation user felt her stomach give an unhappy heave as she kept driving as fast as she could. If the road was out, then she would just have to make it to the forest; the trees would provide cover well the two ran.

Thinking that this could be some of the yakuza's friends or allies, Dabi just continued driving straight. Not noticing the large sheet of ice that shot out along the ground as Shouto jumped off Ryukyu's back.

As they made their way closer to the forest, Dabi tried to hit the breaks except for thanks to the ice they weren't working. Moving the wheel proved to be just as useless, and a large tree was getting closer and closer.

Reacting on instinct, Dabi quickly undid her seatbelt and threw herself at Eri wrapping her arms around the girl as they collided with a tree. The villain fell backwards at the impact her back and head hit the dashboard hard falling unconscious, to the sound of the horn and Eri shouting.

"Dabi … DABI!" Eri screamed, shaking the woman's shoulders, not sure what to do, feeling tears starting to gather in her eyes. "WAKE UP!"

Sniffling a little, Eri tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they just wouldn't stop. Hiccupping Eri started to cry, calling out the name of the one person she wanted more than anything. "Shouta … Shouta … D-daddy."

The van door was torn open, and Eri turned to see the answer to her pleas answered since standing her with floating hair and red eyes was Aizawa. "ERI!"

"Daddy!" the girl shouted, launching towards the man. Aizawa's eyes went wide as she hugged him the damn breaking and tears now flowing started soaking into the hero's scarf.

Not paying the slightest bit of attention to the unconscious driver Aizawa turned around and attempted to give Eri over to Uraraka. But, the girl held on tightly to the underground hero shaking her head red eyes wide with panic.

"You have to help her daddy," Eri said, pointing towards the van. "Dabi's hurt."

Freezing at the name of the villain, Shouta placed a hand on Eri's head as he put her on the ground. "Eri … did Dabi take you?"

Eri shook her head so fast Shouta was afraid it would pop off. "Chrono had her, and we escaped, but then there were explosions and big teeth and -"

"Calm down," Aizawa said, putting his hand on Eri's head and giving her a tense smile. "Go with Uravity, ok. I'll look after Dabi."

"Promise," Eri said, holding out her pinky.

Shouta sighed and hooked it with his own. "Promise."

With Eri being led away by his student Aizawa carefully climbed into the van having his capture scarf ready encase the villain lashed out. Hitting her leg gently, remembering that the woman was pregnant, Aizawa waited for some smart-aleck remark.

When nothing came, he reached out lifting the hat off expecting angry turquoise. Instead the underground hero was greeted with a pained looking expression on the woman's face. Cursing softly Aizawa completely removed the hat carefully, noticing the red standing out vibrantly against the cheap black dye. Reaching around carefully and feeling the back of Dabi's head, his fingers quickly found something wet.

Pulling back his now red-stained fingers, Aizawa undid the jacket Dabi was wearing as Tsukauchi opened the driver's door eyes widening in shock. "Is that?"

"Call the ambulance in now and get Todoroki over here," Aizawa ordered. He lifted up the woman's shirt a little to place his hands on either side of her belly, praying for a sign of life from within.

One. Two. Kick … One. Two. Kick

Letting out a sigh of relief, Aizawa looked up and saw the hot and cold quirk user standing there looking at Dabi with wide eyes.

"Sir,"

"Quick make a ramp," the teacher ordered, taking the top part of his uniform and folding it up to place behind Dabi's head. He was glad he had decided to wear the two-piece one today.

Looking back up, Aizawa saw that Todoroki was still frozen as he stared at the villain's eyes wide in shock. "Todoroki!"

Blue and grey eyes immediately snapped to his teacher. "Sir … she …"

"I know," Shouta said, trying to remain as calm as possible. "But right now, I need that ice ramp."

Whatever shock the duel quirk wielder was in quickly passed. Making the ice ramp with speed Aizawa hadn't seen since his fight against Sero in the first-year sport's festival. The younger hero even put some ice on the sides. Carefully sliding her out of the van and onto the ground a reasonable distance away from the wrecked vehicle.

Eri immediately ran away from her spot in-between the female heroes and came to sit next to Dabi, grabbing her hand and holding it.

"Aizawa," Ryukyu walked over now in her smaller form, looking down at the unconscious villain. "Isn't that -"

"Yes," the underground hero nodded, looking at the dragon hero before giving each of his students a firm look. "Listen up because this is top secret. A few weeks ago, the League of Villains contacted U.A. and the Anti-LOV task force asking for our help. As you can see, one of their own was taken just like Eri, but unlike Eri, they didn't know who did it."

"Sir," Uraraka raised her hand. "Why would you help them, after everything the League has done."

Aizawa didn't miss the way Todoroki flinched at the gravity users' words as he reopened up the jacket showing everyone the villain's pregnant middle. "This is highly classified, but as you can see, Dabi was abducted well pregnant. Well, I won't speak to the whole League's motivations the members we met with were very concerned about her and the baby's safety."

"A truce of sorts was struck when we met them," Tsukauchi offered to look at the students and dragon heroine. "In exchange for our help in finding Dabi, the League promised that it would keep its own search solely focused on criminals."

"And then what," Ryukyu said cold eyes looking at the woman who burned down anyone and anything who got in her way. "We just pat her on the head and ship her back to the League?"

Todoroki made a subtle move towards the unconscious Dabi.

Tsukauchi sighed and looked at the transformation hero. "Listen I know this seems like a bad idea -"

"This isn't any villain," Ryukyu interrupted, pointing her finger at Dabi. "This is the woman who nearly killed Endeavor."

"Finding and keeping her safe means that every Nomu under their command isn't released on Japan." Aizawa retorted.

"K-Kōken!"

The adults immediately froze and looked at the two-toned student who stood next to Dabi.

"I would like to request Kōken," Shouto spoke, trying to remain calm.

Shouto couldn't let this chance slip through his fingers, not after everything Izuku had done for him to try and help him. Telling his friend about Tatsuo had been hard enough, but explaining that she might now be going by Dabi nearly sent him into a panic attack. Izuku was everything Shouto thought a hero should be. If he rejected the icy/ hot user because his sister Shouto wasn't sure if he would have recovered.

Instead, Izuku just smiled and took his hand, saying that if it was true that they needed proof. Thus, the two spent an exhausting amount of time on their phones trying to trace Dabi's movements before joining the League.

It took some creative searching, but they had finally narrowed Dabi's first crime to about a year after Tatsuo had disappeared. Given the villain's extreme burns, it wasn't impossible; that was how long it took her to recover.

After finding a few more postings about blue fires and a woman with massive burns, they had started looking into ways to prove Dabi's identity. Izuku said that keeping Dabi out of prison even temporarily was their biggest obstacle.

Her crimes and connections with the League and All for One would undoubtedly guarantee a life sentence in Tartarus. If Dabi was sent there, it could take years for Shouto to climb the ranks and earn enough goodwill with the police to visit her and get answers.

So, the pair had to get creative again, trying to find something. Thankfully Midnight had unknowingly provided them with the answer when she had subbed in on there Hero Law class.

Kōken or Guardianship was a rarely invoked law that only licensed heroes could use. Provisional Licenses also counted if you had over a certain number of hours in the field.

The hero who pleads for Kōken was given custody over a family member who committed a crime. The law first started in the hero industry's infancy as a way for the families of heroes to be safe from being targeted in prison during their trials. In exchange for this protection, the hero puts their own license at risk. It could be taken away if the family member commits any more crimes under their watch.

"Todoroki," Uraraka said not sure what Kōken meant. From the looks the older heroes and detective were giving though it wasn't good. "Do you understand what your doing?"

"Yes," the hot and cold user nodded, looking down at Dabi. "I have reason to believe that Dabi is my missing sister Tatsuo. Until her identity is disproven, I would like to ask that I be given custody over her."

"Todoroki," Aizawa said, looking at his student. Honestly, the underground hero couldn't help slightly impressed by his student. Todoroki's loophole gave him an opportunity in upholding their side of the agreement. "Your sixteen, you can't be given complete custody, especially not over a villain as dangerous as Dabi."

"But sir -"

Aizawa held up his hand. "However, given that you're under my care well at U.A. during the school year, I will second you in your request for Kōken. If Dabi is actually your sister, then U.A. will take custody of her until after she gives birth as to keep her and the baby safe."

* * *

~*~*~*Notes*~*~*~

Hi Everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter, especially since the students from UA that were picked for the rescue were finally shown.

I have a small confession, though; I've hit a wall with this story. I have a few chapters and scenes half-finished, but if you have any suggestions, please let me know. It could get put into the story or could lead me to some much-needed inspiration.

Still, I hope everyone enjoyed themselves, and I'll see you next time. Until then, please remember to stay safe out there.


End file.
